An Uzumaki's Legacy
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: The war is over and now Naruto has settled down with a child of her own to raise. But while her adventure may be over, her daughter's has just begun. FemNaruto and femDaisuke. NO FLAMES!
1. Introducing the Legacy

"Introducing the Legacy"

**Okay, there is a bit of character bashing in this story, but it's where it is well deserved I promise. And also, I hope no one minds the pairings that I came up with. Please enjoy and review!**

In the middle of a forest stood a woman with long sunshine blonde hair and had tanned skin with sky blue eyes and had three whisker marks on both cheeks.

She was dressed in an orange skirt that reached to above her knees while she wore black bike shorts underneath and had on a black tank top while her feet were adorned in black high heel sandals.

Hanging from her neck was a beautiful aqua green crystal that shone in the light that broke through the thick foliage of leaves from the trees above.

Resting on her forehead was a black cloth that held a silver plate with a leaf symbol engraved on it.

In her arms was a small girl that looked to be five years old and had mahogany colored hair, tanned skin and large brown eyes.

On her cheeks she had matching whisker marks like her mother and she wore an orange bow in her hair that was styled to look like cat ears.

Her godmother, a beautiful pink haired woman with stunning green eyes, had fashioned the orange ribbon that way because she found it was adorable with her whisker marks and made her look like a kitten or a baby fox.

The little girl was wearing an orange dress with black shorts underneath and she wore a necklace that was in the shape of a spiral and was forged out of red jasper crystal.

The young girl was wearing a pair of black sandals to protect her feet from the rocks on the forest floor.

"Okay, here we are." The woman smiled as she stopped walking.

Curiously, the girl looked around in the area her mother had brought her to and looked around in wonder at the waterfall and the yellow tulips growing around the river.

"Wow, this is so pretty, Mommy!" the girl exclaimed in awe.

Chuckling softly, the woman set her daughter down and watched as she ran over to the flowers, smelling them with a happy smile on her face.

"Mommy, why are we here?" the girl asked.

"Well, honey, I thought this would be the perfect place to start your lessons on being a kunoichi. We'll be starting with the very basics." The woman said.

"Yay!" the girl cheered as she ran over to her mother.

Kneeling down in front of her daughter, the blonde pulled a piece of litmus paper out of her pocket and held it out to the girl.

"Mommy, what's that?" the girl pointed.

"This is how we'll start your training. With a simple little test." The woman said knowing what her daughter's reaction would be.

"A test? But I hate tests! They're boring!" the girl stuck her tongue out making her mother laugh in amusement.

"This is an easy test. This here is called chakra paper. It's use is to find out which elemental affinity you have." The woman explained.

"Ellie metal what?" the girl frowned.

"Elemental affinity. It means which one of the elements you can use. Like for example, my affinity is for wind, meaning I can use wind based jutus with ease." The blonde explained.

The little girl appeared confused, but listened to what her mother was saying anyway.

"Now, this is how this works. I want you to charge a bit of your chakra into this paper. If it gets wet, then that means you have a water affinity. If the paper crinkles, then that means you can use lightening. If the paper burns, then that means you have fire. If it crumbles, then that means your affinity is earth. And finally, if the paper slices in half, then it means that you have wind just like me. Now, are you ready to try?" the woman asked.

Feeling a bit eager now, the girl nodded with a grin and held her hand out for the chakra paper and her mother placed it in the palm of her hand.

Staring at the paper, the brown eyed girl pumped a bit of her chakra into the paper and watched as the paper then sliced in half making her chirp in awe.

"Wind. I'm not exactly surprised. The affinity a person gets can be genetic." The woman smiled.

Her sky blue eyes then narrowed when she saw the two pieces of paper suddenly grew damp and the girl exclaimed in surprise.

"What is this?" the girl asked.

"A delayed reaction. You must have a secondary affinity that's just beginning to surface. That's not uncommon though. Other people do have two affinities or even three or four, but no one has ever had five. I guess we'll have to find you a teacher for your water affinity." The woman said as her daughter shook her hand and peeled the pieces of paper off.

"So, what are we gonna do now, Mommy? Am I gonna learn some ninjutsu now?" the girl asked eagerly.

"No. Not yet. We'll work on conditioning first." The blonde stood up to her full height.

"Condition? You mean like the stuff you put in your hair?" the girl asked.

Laughing at her daughter in amusement, the woman shook her head at that.

"No, this is a different type of conditioning. We'll be working on charka control. Now, come on, we're going to be doing laps." The woman said.

"Huh? But why?" the girl asked.

"To build your stamina. Now, come on. I'll be right beside you. And after this, we'll do some jumping jacks, push ups and some sit ups." The woman said cheerfully making her daughter groan in despair.

"Now, none of that. You're the one who wanted to be a kunoichi, Daisuke." The woman lightly scolded her daughter.

"Oh, this is gonna suck!" the girl, Daisuke, complained.

Shaking her head at her daughter, the woman started jogging off and her daughter chased after her, wanting to be in step with her.

"Don't push yourself, this isn't a race." The blonde told her.

The two females ran out of the forest and made it to the gates of their village hidden in leaves known as Konoha.

Two men were at the gates and smiled at the two females in greeting as they ran inside of the village, lightly jogging so as not to bump into the civilians or other ninjas walking in the streets.

As they ran down the streets they neared a flower shop and a woman with long platinum blonde hair wearing a purple tank top with black pants and white flats walked out holding a pot that had irises.

Looking at the mother and daughter running by, the woman's powder blue eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"Morning, Naruto, good morning Daisuke!" the blonde called.

"Good morning, Ino!" Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze called back to Ino Yamanaka.

"Hi! Bye!" Daisuke waved as she and her mother jogged by Ino.

Ino watched them go, then shook her head at the Uzumaki duo.

"Like mother, like daughter. This village is either very lucky or very doomed." Ino sighed as she set the pot down on the table with the other flowers.

Running around the village, the mother and daughter took in the sights of the people around their home, the civilians and ninjas all smiling at them as they passed.

When Naruto was young she had never gotten this positive attention being the container of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, but after 16 years of working hard and getting stronger, she proved to everyone that she wasn't a demon herself.

She was now viewed as just an ordinary person and the hero of the village who was in training to become the Rokudaime Hokage.

When Naruto became pregnant with Daisuke, she decided to wait a few more years to become Hokage so that she could spend time raising her daughter and the Godaime, Tsunade Senju, respected that.

Also, they wanted to repopulate the Uzumaki clan since Naruto was the only living member of her clan left since Karin and Nagato both died during the last war.

Tsunade had been surprised when she saw that Daisuke had been born with Mito Uzumaki Senju's hair color, but it made her smile fondly at the little girl who had eyes the color of a deep blue ocean when she was born, but they had darkened over time and became the shade of dark chocolate.

Daisuke had proven to also have her mother's pranking streak when Naruto showered and came out with her blonde hair now the color of scarlet red.

Naruto wasn't upset by having her hair dyed red because she had always wished she had her mother Kushina Uzumaki's beautiful red hair.

She almost didn't want to wash the dye out since she looked almost exactly like her mother with the red hair, but decided to return the scarlet locks to their natural sunshine color she got from her father Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage.

Besides, Naruto got her daughter back by dying her mahogany hair a very bright blonde color and it made her look almost exactly like her mother when she was that age.

Especially when she pouted at having been pranked back by Konoha's number one unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja, but she should have realized that she would have gotten payback from her mother.

Daisuke then skidded to a stop as her mother led her into training ground 3, the little girl panting as Naruto smirked down at her daughter who was lying on her back.

"Come on, honey, it's time to continue the workouts." Naruto sang.

"I hate you!" Daisuke whined loudly.

"Get up, my little kunoichi. We're not done here. Give me twenty push ups." Naruto said.

Giving her mother a glare, the girl rolled over onto her front and placed her hands on the ground and started doing the push ups as her mother counted.

While the girl was working out, a woman with long flowing cherry blossom pink hair and jade colored eyes wearing a red vest over a white shirt with a navy colored skirt and red sandals walked over.

In the center of her forehead was a tiny green diamond, one that was identical to the mark that Tsunade and Mito had.

The woman smiled as she watched her friend train her goddaughter.

"You're putting her through her paces, huh, Naruto?" the pinkette called.

Whirling around, Naruto found the pink haired woman and smiled at her.

"Aunty Sakura!" Daisuke cheered.

Sakura Haruno walked over to stand beside her blonde friend and smiled down at her goddaughter.

"So, how are you liking your training?" Sakura asked.

"I hate it. Mommy's a slave driver." Daisuke pouted making Sakura laugh.

"If you think I'm this bad now, just wait until the real training begins." Naruto smirked.

Shaking her head at this, Sakura looked over at her friend, knowing that she would be training her daughter hard to make sure she knew how to protect herself from harm.

After all, being the granddaughter of the Yellow Flash and Red Hot Blooded Habanero would put the poor girl in danger of the blasted Iwa, Kiri and Kumo ninjas, and Naruto herself had a quite the reputation.

"Now, now. Your mother is nowhere near a slave driver. Tsunade on the other hand…" Sakura trailed off.

When she first asked Tsunade to train her in medical ninjutsu, the Legendary Sucker did not hold back on drilling information into Sakura's pretty pink head.

Because of Tsunade's training Sakura became a famous medic nin and also gained the name Queen of the Fist due to the power she had in her punches.

She could focus enough chakra in her fists to level a field, creating a large crater that looked like a comet had hit the earth.

"Hey, all that training Granny Tsunade gave you did ya good. Especially when you think about how much of an annoying fan brat you used to be." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura growled in anger at this as she turned to her friend and whacked her over the head making the blonde yelp while Daisuke sat on the ground, watching her mother and godmother argue.

"Me?! You were even more of a brat than I was! You were so immature and annoying! You pranked everyone in sight and even defaced the Hokage Monument!" Sakura ranted.

Naruto gave a wide toothy grin as she rubbed the bump she got from the pinkette's fist.

"Yeah, I know. But I changed for the better. After all, do ya think I'd be chosen to become the Rokudaime if I hadn't of matured?" Naruto asked.

Rolling her eyes at this, Sakura placed her fists on her hips as she shook her head in amusement at her friend.

She could never stay mad at her for too long, it was just impossible.

"Whatever. Now, Daisuke, what do you want to do when you get older?" Sakura kneeled in front of the girl.

"What do ya mean, Aunty Sakura?" Daisuke blinked.

"I mean, when you become a ninja, what do you want to use your skills for? Become a medic nin like me, join ANBU or even the I&amp;T division or maybe become Hokage like your mom?" Sakura asked.

Daisuke was confused about this as she thought over her godmother's words.

"You don't have to know right away. After all, Sakura didn't know what she wanted to be when she first started out. If I remember correctly, she was too obsessed with Sasuke back then to care about her reputation as a kunoichi." Naruto smirked.

"I was not!" Sakura yelled.

"You're kidding, right? If I remember our first day as a team, you introduced yourself like this. My name's Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke, my dreams for the future are to be Sasuke's wife and my dislikes are Ino Pig and Naruto." Naruto taunted in a cutesy voice.

Sakura's face turned red as she remembered when they had first started out as gennins on team seven with Kakashi Hatake nine years ago.

Kakashi asked the two girls and Sasuke Uchiha to tell them their likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies.

The Copycat Ninja had given nothing away about himself to annoy the three 12 year olds, but when Sakura gave her biography, it had been embarrassing for her 21 year old self to even think about it.

When asked about her likes, she looked at Sasuke and squealed and when it came to the dreams for the future, she squealed and giggled and then she had been rude by saying she hated Naruto who never did anything mean to her and her own best friend Ino.

She and Ino had grown apart over the years, but the way the pinkette had acted on that day was very shameful.

"Yeah, well what about you? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training, but I hate how long it takes ramen to cook. My hobbies are pranking and training. My dream for the future is to be the best Hokage ever, dattabane!" Sakura mimicked.

"Hey, I haven't had that verbal tick in years." Naruto pouted.

"Good thing too, we wouldn't want your daughter to inherit it." Sakura smirked.

The two women glared at each other before they then started giggling at the way they had acted while Daisuke watched them, wondering why they were laughing.

"Grown-ups are weird." She muttered.

"Anyway, I have to get back to the hospital to make my rounds. I'll see you two later." Sakura waved as she walked off.

"See ya, Sakura!" Naruto waved.

"Bye, Aunty!" Daisuke called.

Sighing, Naruto turned her attention to her daughter and smiled at her as she walked over to the girl.

"Sit ups, honey. After that, then we'll go get some ramen." She said.

"And some dango?" Daisuke gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. Now, get to work!" Naruto clapped her hands and the girl groaned, but did as she was told.

After 15 minutes, Naruto was carrying her daughter off to the ramen stand where they were greeted by Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame.

The old man would be retiring soon and Ayame would be taking over the stand since she was the only one who knew her father's recipes by heart.

Lifting the flap, Naruto walked up to the table and smiled at the two people in the village who had been kind to her ever since she was a child.

She didn't love ramen just because it was her favourite food, she loved it because it brought her fond memories of these two wonderful people that treated her like a human being and she wanted her daughter to be around these wonderful people.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Oh, Naruto, Daisuke! Here for lunch?" Ayame, the brown haired woman, asked with a cheerful smile.

"Of course." Naruto nodded.

"Good, you got here before the lunch rush." Teuchi grinned.

Sitting down at one of the chairs in front of the booth, Naruto set Daisuke down on the chair beside her and looked at the menu hanging on the wall.

"So, what'll it be? The usual?" Teuchi asked.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah!" Daisuke nodded.

"Okay, three bowls of miso ramen and two bowls of ramen with beef and vegies." Ayame said.

It amazed them that the little mahogany haired girl had inherited her mother's appetite, but then again, she seemed to have inherited many things from the beautiful blonde.

She had her mother's personality, similar likes and dislikes, the same spikey hair, the same whisker marks and now even had wind affinity like her too.

Everyone looked for the traits the girl shared with her father, and believed that she had inherited his tanned skin tone and that the brown eyes came from his side of the family.

"Here you are." Teuchi said as he placed the bowls in front of the females.

"Thanks!" they smiled as they broke their chopsticks and started eating.

While they were eating, a boy who was Daisuke's age was sneaking around the corner and smirked as he saw the girl wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

Charging at her, he knocked the girl out of her stool making her yell and Naruto laughed as she looked down at the two kids.

A boy with gravity defying light brown hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes who wore a dark gray t-shirt with green pants and black sandals was sitting on Daisuke's waist, a kunai placed near her throat.

"You really need to train more." The boy smirked.

"Ryo! Get off, ya creep!" Daisuke yelled as she punched the boy in the face making him wince at the pain to his nose.

Ayame and Teuchi chuckled at the two little ninjas in training as the boy, Ryo Hatake, got off of the girl and she stood up.

"It's not my fault you're not up to my level, Princess." Ryo teased making the girl glare.

"Now, now. Ryo, you've been training much longer. I only started her training today. Don't worry. She'll catch up to you and give you a run for your money soon enough." Naruto assured the boy.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ryo smirked.

Turning red in the face from anger, Daisuke turned to the cocky boy with a glare firmly in place.

"I will! I'll be a great kunoichi and kick your butt one day! Dattabane!" she exclaimed.

Hearing the verbal tick, Naruto froze in shock and groaned as she slammed her head onto the counter in disbelief while Ayame leaned on the counter, grinning in amusement.

"Dattabane, huh? Doesn't that sound familiar?" The brunette mused.

"Shut up." Naruto growled in annoyance, her voice muffled by the counter.

It seemed as though the verbal tick was something that ran in the family since Kushina had it as well and it was only a matter of time before the little Uzuamki heir picked it up.

"I'll hold ya to that, Princess." Ryo said with an amused grin.

"Hey, Ryo, why aren't you with your father?" Naruto asked as she picked her head up from the counter.

Right on cue, a puff of smoke appeared in front of the group and a man with gravity defying gray hair appeared and he had his hitate covering his right eyes.

He was dressed in a blue shirt with matching pants and sandals while he wore a green jounin vest.

"Ryo, you really need to stop running off on me. I don't need you causing trouble." The Copycat reprimanded dryly.

Cheeks painted pink, Ryo grinned up at his father.

"Sorry, Dad." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi, Uncle Kakashi!" Daisuke grinned up at the man.

"Hello, Daisuke." Kakashi patted the little girl's head.

"Kakashi, losing your child again?" Naruto teased her former sensei.

"He knows how to cover his tracks well." Kakashi commented making the Jinchuriki roll her eyes at the man.

Daisuke climbed back onto her chair to resume eating and Ryo sat beside her, sharing the bowl of ramen with her.

It made Ayame smile at them sweetly as she was sure they would become Konoha's next best couple when they were older.

"I think he might actually be a better ninja than you were at his age." Naruto grinned.

"I wonder if I should worry about that." Kakashi folded his arms.

"Granny Tsunade won't let any kids that young become ninja. She banned it unless war was declared, remember?" Naruto reminded.

Kakashi didn't want his son to go through what he did when he was young.

The Copycat was a prodigy and wanted to be a powerful ninja like his father Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang, and so Kakashi became a genin at six years of age.

Minato was then assigned to him to be his teacher until he reached the age of 12 and was given teammates, Rin Nohara an aspiring medic nin who had a crush on him along with Obito Uchiha, a hotheaded and playful boy.

Thinking back on it, Kakashi was sure that his son was more like Obito personality wise than his father which was a relief to the gray haired man.

He didn't want his son to think that emotions made him weak and thought that saving his teammates wasn't more important than a mission.

"Come along, Ryo, we need to get going before your mother worries." Kakashi told the boy.

Ryo nodded as he jumped down and smiled at Daisuke and Naruto as he walked up to his father's side.

Bending down, Kakashi picked his son up and waved at the two females.

"Well, we'll be going now. Good luck." The 35 year old said.

Turning, he then walked off with his son who smiled back at them and waved goodbye to his friend.

"Well, at least he didn't make a dramatic exit this time." Naruto muttered.

Glancing over to her daughter, the blonde smiled lovingly at her as the girl cheerfully slurped her noodles.

Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather and true teacher, had told her that her mother Kushina loved her simply because she was family and existed.

Being an orphan and not knowing her family, Naruto understood her mother perfectly and loved her daughter the second she heard her first cries when she was born.

It had been the most beautiful sound she ever heard and it brought tears to her eyes when she lifted herself off the bed and tried to see her baby, but was gently pushed back by Shizune, saying that the blonde would be weak from childbirth.

But being an Uzumaki, Naruto had high vitality and longevity, so she still had some energy in her, though she was weak.

Tsunade washed off the baby and then carried her over to Naruto, wrapped up in a baby blue blanket and the blonde wouldn't stop crying as she held her daughter, amazed with the life she had created.

For eight months she had been cursing the pregnancy, giving her lover hell for getting her pregnant and wanted the baby to hurry up to be born and had panicked when she went into premature labour, thinking her baby would be hurt or die.

So when Tsunade handed her the baby, she was relieved to see that she was alive and perfectly healthy.

She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her near 17 years of life and Shizune had snapped a picture of Naruto as her lover held her while gazing down at their child in wonderment.

Shaking the memories from her mind, the blonde smiled down at her daughter and then continued eating.

When the two females finished their meal, they walked off down the streets as Naruto talked to Daisuke about the training schedule the girl would have.

"After you've had breakfast, you'll do laps with me around the village. Then we'll work on your chakra control." Naruto listed.

Daisuke as mentally whining at this, but knew she needed to do this to become a powerful kunoichi like the other women in her family.

As she listened to her mother drone on, the little girl then noticed a familiar figure at the gates.

Speaking to the two men at the gates was a 21 year old man with dark brown hair, tanned skin and had two red fang marks on his cheeks and wore his hitai-ate on his forehead while he had on a black shirt with black pants and matching sandals.

He wore a green jounin vest and beside him was a large white dog with brown colored ears.

Smiling excitedly at the sight of the man, Daisuke ran over to him.

"Daddy!" she cheered.

Hearing her daughter yell, Naruto looked over to see her husband had come back from his mission to Wave.

The brunette smiled at the sight of his beautiful daughter running over to him and he walked over, scooping the girl up and hugged her, kissing the side of her head lovingly.

"Hi, honey." The man greeted his daughter.

Shaking her head at her husband, Naruto walked over as she watched the two most precious people in her life hug.

"Kiba, welcome back." Naruto said making the man look over at her.

The large dog, Akamaru, had his tongue lolling out of his mouth happily as he trotted over to the blonde and rubbed his head against Naruto's face making her laugh.

Kiba Inuzuka smiled at his wife and mate happily while he hugged his daughter closely.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Mm, no." Naruto smirked.

"Oh, that's mean. I'm gone for two weeks taking care of some bandits in Wave and my wife doesn't even miss me." Kiba pouted.

Shaking her head in amusement at her husband, Naruto walked over and cupped her husband's cheeks, pulling him down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Daisuke stuck her tongue out in disgust at seeing her parents kiss while Akamaru seemed to be shaking his head at them.

"I'm glad you're back." Naruto smiled at him.

"Good. I was worried there for a second." Kiba grinned showing off his fanglike teeth.

When Naruto had first come back from her three year training trip with Jiraiya, the Inuzuka was thrilled to see her again and almost glued himself to her side.

Before the war had started, Kiba had decided to start pursuing the blonde after all of the years of knowing her and was pushed by Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi to do it.

After all, she was now a beautiful and powerful kunoichi, one that many men would begin to notice and would try to pursue her.

Also, his sister Hana told him to stop being a baby and just go ask her out, so the Inuzuka heir did as he was told and was thrilled when the blonde agreed to go out with him.

When the war was over, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru being defeated along with Danzo and his ROOT squad, Kiba was stunned to find that Naruto was two weeks pregnant with their child.

He was angered that she put their child at risk, but didn't yell at her when she said she didn't even know she was pregnant until Kurama, the Nine Tails, told her.

More like he was complaining about the fact that the womb would be pressing against the seal in a few more weeks, making it fairly uncomfortable for him.

After months of deciding a name for the child, they decided that Daisuke was a nice name and that the child would have both the Uzumaki and Inuzuka names.

"So, what did you get up to while I was gone?" Kiba asked his daughter.

"Mommy started training me today." Daisuke told him.

"I've also come up with a training schedule for her. We'll be working on her muscle mass and speed first. Afterwards we'll be working on taijutsu and the basics of ninjutsu." Naruto explained.

"Like the leaf on the forehead thing that Iruka made us do at the academy?" Kiba asked as he remembered that.

At the time he, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji would always skip classes to go have fun and Iruka Umino would have to chase after the children to drag them back to class.

"What leaf thing?" Daisuke asked.

Chuckling, Naruto picked up a stray leaf and pressed it against her daughter's forehead.

"You use your chakra to see how long you can keep the leaf in place. It's a simple exercise for chakra control." Naruto explained.

"And you always thought it was a stupid lesson. You skipped and ran out of class when we did this." Kiba smirked at her.

"Shut up. You followed me. Which reminds me, young lady, you better never skip class when you start the academy. If I hear from Iruka that you skipped even one lesson, you'll be grounded, missy. No ifs, ands or buts about it." Naruto scolded.

"Aw, but Mommy!" Daisuke pouted.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at this; still amazed with how mature his wife had become and that she was such a good mother.

"Come on, let's get back home. Maybe I can watch you train." Kiba said as he set his daughter of Akamaru's back.

"Okay, Daddy!" Daisuke chirped as she held onto Akamaru's fur.

The dog turned his head and lapped at the girl's face making her laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Naruto then wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and smiled at her child as Kiba hugged his wife close in his strong arms.

The family then walked off towards the Namikaze compound where they lived, the little girl giggling as the dog trotted off.

To be continued...


	2. The Rokudaime

"The Rokudaime"

**I'm glad everyone has liked the story so far. Anyway, if people are wondering why I chose Kiba as Naruto's husband it's because Sasuke is too overdone and Naruto was friends with Kiba when they were kids. Please enjoy and review!**

Kiba Inuzuka stood in the crowded village as all of the inhabitents gathered around the Hokage tower.

The young man was holding his six year old daughter in his arms, both standing at the front of the crowd.

"It's finally happening." a woman with long indigo colored hair said.

Kiba turned to look at the woman, Hinata Hyuuga, who was dressed in a lavender colored tank top, black skin tight pants and navy sandals.

Her hita-ate was tied around her neck as usual.

"Yep. The day has come." Kiba said.

Daisuke Uzumaki Inuzuka smiled at the Hyuuga heiress in greeting, but turned her attention back to the tower when she saw Sakura Haruno step outside.

"Look, it's starting!" Daisuke pointed.

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Sakura stood at the side with a woman who had short brown hair and obsidian colored eyes wearing a knee length black kimono and at her side was a large pig she named Ton-Ton.

This was Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and an older sister figure for Naruto.

Across from the two women was Kakashi Hatake and Konohamaru Sarutobi, a young man with dark brown hair, black eyes and wore a long white scarf, green shirt, navy pants and sandals.

Ryo Hatake ran up to Kiba, smiling at the mahogany haired girl in the man's arms and she returned the look to her friend.

"Is it starting yet?" Ryo asked.

"Soon." Hinata told him.

The crowd then cheered as a tall woman with pale blonde hair and golden brown eyes walked out.

She had a tiny blue diamond shaped mark on her forehead and wore a green kimono top over a light gray top, blue pants that went down to her calves and black heeled sandals.

In her hands was a hat with the symbol for fire on it enscribed in red along with a white cloak that had red flames on the bottom.

"Citizens of Konoha, I have gathered you here for a great day!" Tsunade Senju called.

Everyone had gone silent as they waited for their Godaime to speak, each of them filled with excitement for this highly anticipated day.

"Today I am announcing my retirement. And now, I will introduce you to your new Hokage, my successor and the hero of the nations." Tsunade spoke with pride.

Stepping out onto the roof wearing an azure blue spaghetti strapped dress and black heeled sandals was the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon.

The blue dress looked wonderful with her sunshine colored hair that flowed down her back and her lips had a light coating of pink lipstick.

As she walked over to stand beside Tsunade, she smiled at the woman and bowed to her making the woman do the same.

Sakura, Shizune and Kakashi all smiled at the sunny haired kunoichi, happy to know that she had finally reached her goal after all of the obstacles she had faced.

"I introduce to you; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your Rokudaime Hokage!" Tsunade announced.

The crowd filled with civilians and shinobis all cheered and clapped as Naruto turned to the Sannin who then wrapped the cloak over her shoulders and placed the hat on top her head.

Tsunade smiled in pride at the young woman and pulled her into a hug, Naruto returning it as she wrapped her arms around her godmother.

"I am so proud of you, gaki. Jiraiya, Sensei and your parents would all be proud as well." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, Granny Tsunade." Naruto whispered.

Shaking her head in amusement at her goddaughter, Tsunade let the woman go as she turned to her friends and smiled at them all.

Walking over to the edge of the roof, Naruto looked out to the people, her people, and thought over what to say.

"Ever since I was a child, I always wanted to be Hokage. I wanted this so that I could be respected and acknowleged as a human being. Now though, I choose to be Hokage to protect everyone in this village. I vow to give my life to protect everyone here, shinobi and civilian. And, of course, Jinchurikis." Naruto vowed.

This caused the crowd to cheer once again for their Rokudaime who had the Will of Fire burning brighter inside of her than anyone else they had ever met.

Sakura then walked over to her friend making Naruto turn to her and the two females smiled at each other before they then embraced.

"Congragulations. I always knew you could do it." Sakura said.

"No you didn't." Naruto teased.

"Oh, shut up." Sakura chuckled and the blonde joined her friend as they laughed.

Kiba then walked inside of the tower, Ryo following the man to go greet the new Hokage and the Copycat.

When they reached the top of the tower, Kakashi turned to them and smiled as he scooped his son into his arms, the boy smiling up at him.

Naruto then turned to her husband and smiled at him as she walked over to him and brought Kiba and Daisuke into a hug.

"You did it, Mommy! You made your dream come true." Daisuke cheered.

"No, honey, my dream came true years ago. My biggest dream was to have a family and I have that." Naruto smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"So, what do ya say, pup? Are you gonna take your mom's hat from her one day?" Kiba teased.

"Yeah, like she could ever do that." Ryo scoffed making Daisuke growl and puff up her cheeks at him.

"Oh, and do you think you can do it?" Kakashi asked making his son blush.

"Well, I mean, not now. But maybe if I get stronger." Ryo stumbled over his words.

"Uh oh. It looks like someone is after your hat, Naruto." Sakura teased her friend.

The Rokudaime smirked at the pinkette and shook her head in amusement as she looked over at her old sensei's son.

"Maybe he will one day." she spoke making Ryo look at her in surprise.

"You never know." Naruto smiled at the blue eyed boy.

Tsuande laughed at that while Shizune simply smiled, knowing that the young blonde wouldn't look down on someone for their dreams.

"But, um, I don't know if I want to be Hokage. I-I never thought about it before." Ryo protested.

"What are your dreams for the future then, Ryo?" Shizune asked the boy.

The brunette frowned as he thought it over, unsure of what his answer would be.

"I guess I just want to be a strong enough ninja to protect my friends and family." Ryo told her.

Kakashi appeared proud of his son for his answer while everyone else smiled at this.

"I think that's really cool of you." Daisuke praised making the boy blush.

The group then left the tower, walking out into the crowd, the Inuzuka and Uzumaki family heading for the Namikaze compound.

Along the way, they were greeted and congragulated by people all around them, Hinata hugging her friend when the Hyuga heiress walked up to them.

Tenten, who was carrying her son Takato, and Neji Hyuuga had even walked up to the family to congragulate the blonde along with Ino and Sai Yamanaka and their daughter Izumi.

Rock Lee had bounced over cheerfully with his wife Kisa and their son Jenrya to greet the new Hokage and wish her the best.

Ayame had even tackled Naruto into a hug while Teuchi smiled at the family, ruffling Daisuke's hair and shaking Kiba's hand before he then hugged Naruto.

After all of the greetings from her friends and the other people in the village, Naruto seemed a bit emotionally worn from talking to everyone.

Kiba then decided that it was time for them to head home and invite his family over for dinner so that they could celebrate.

On the way home, a man with brown hair tied up into a ponytail, tanned skin and black eyes spotted them and ran over.

"Naruto, you did it!" Iruka Umino cheered as he enveloped his sister figure in a hug.

"Iruka, you're suffocating me." she groaned.

Kiba chuckled at his old academy teacher for smothering his wife.

Out of everyone in the village, Iruka had always believed in Naruto to be able to reach her dream and was amazed when she finally did reach it and became the most powerful ninja in the village.

"Sorry, I'm just so proud of you. You really did grow up to be an amazing woman. And I assume my darling goddaughter will be the same, right?" Iruka turned to Daisuke.

"You bet! I'm gonna be a powerful kunoichi! Dattabane!" the girl cheered.

Iruka and Kiba laughed at that while Naruto groaned at hearing the verbal tick used by her daughter once again.

"Ugh, that really _is_ annoying." the Rokudaime muttered.

"Aw, I think it's cute." Kiba kissed his daughter's temple.

Rolling her eyes at this, Naruto then turned to face Iruka.

"Anyway, we're having a family dinner at the compoud. Would you like to come with us?" she asked her brother figure.

"I'd love to." Iruka smiled.

With that done, the group walked off back to the Namikaze compound, eager to see the rest of the Inuzuka family.

When they arrived, Naruto hung up her hat and cloak, the one she knew that used to belong to her father Minato, and then she and Iruka started cooking dinner.

Daisuke was in the living room with her father and Akamaru, the little girl holding a water balloon in her right hand.

"Are you still trying to pop that?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. It's the first step to learning the Rasengan." she told him.

Kiba shook his head at his daughter knowing that she was more interested in learning her mother's jutsus.

Though, he couldn't blame her.

His wife had more interesting jutsus to teach such as the Shadow Clone jutsu, toad summoning and then there was the Uzumaki doujutsu known as Chakra Chains.

Kushina Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki both had this ability and Naruto often wondered if her daughter would have it also.

Although, with plenty of hard work and training, Daisuke could also become a Sage like her mother which would be a great accomplishment.

Kiba was sad to say that his daughter hadn't inherited much from him, but still loved her no matter what.

Besides, maybe he and Naruto would have another child, a son, and he would be more like an Inuzuka and be the heir to the clan.

Either that, or Hana's son would become the heir to the Inuzuka clan.

Hearing a knock, Kiba stood up and went to go answer the door to let in his mother, sister and nephew.

Akamaru yawned as he stretched out and watched Daisuke as the little girl started using her left hand to make swiping gestures around the balloon.

The purpose was to spike her chakra to make the water inside the balloon rotate and make it pop.

Opening the door, Kiba was faced with Tsume Inuzuka, his mother and Hana Inuzuka, his older sister.

Standing beside the long haired brunette holding her hand was a little boy with tanned skin, brown hair and coffee colored brown eyes.

He was dressed in a red t-shirt that had a hood, black pants and black sandals.

On the boys cheeks were the red stripes that the three older Inuzukas had.

"Hey, Mom, Hana." Kiba greeted.

"Well, let us in. We have a cub to congragulate." Tsume said as she walked inside.

The Inuzuka clan head was always a very aggresive woman, even with her own children.

"She's in the kitchen." Kiba called.

Hana walked inside, pulling her son along with her and then shut the door behind her.

"Where's Daisuke?" Hana asked.

"She's in the living room." Kiba said.

Looking down at the little boy, Kiba smiled as he kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Why don't you go hang out with her?" he suggested.

"Okay." the boy nodded as he ran off.

Walking inside the living room, the boy found his cousin with a water balloon in her hand and was making swiping motions with her hand around it.

As she moved her hand around the balloon, bumps were forming and he could also detect the sound of water swishing around.

The bumps seemed to get sharper and were moving until finally the rubber of the balloon popped, rubber and water splashing onto the floor.

"Yes, I did it!" Daisuke cheered.

"Did what?" the boy asked making the girl turn to him.

"Takuya!" the girl exclaimed.

Akamaru nodded his head in greeting at his master's nephew as the girl walked over to her cousin.

"I popped the water balloon." she stated proudly.

"...And I care why?" Takuya asked.

This made his cousin frown at him as she pulled on his cheek making him whine.

"I used my chakra to make the water move and it popped the balloon. It's the first step to mastering the Rasengan." Daisuke said.

"Ow, okay, I get it! Now let go!" Takuya whined as he slapped the girl's hand away.

"Kids, you better not be fighting again!" Naruto called from the kitchen.

"We're not!" the two tanned kids called.

In the kitchen, Hana was helping set the table while Naruto and Iruka carried the pots filled with the steaming vegetables, meat and rice to the table.

"Do you believe them?" Hana asked her sister-in-law.

"Not for a second." Naruto shook her head.

Tsume scoffed in amusement as she sipped from her cup filled with sake, knowing that her two grandchildren had probably been arguing again.

They do it quite often when they were together, mostly to prove who was the dominant one of the two.

Takuya was older than Daisuke by a year and that made him think that he was an alpha, but the girl was an Uzumaki and the daughter of a Jinchuriki.

They both were alphas, but clashed when it came to who was stronger, but thankfully they also played kiddie games with their friends when they were in groups.

When they got older, they both would become clan heads for two different clans and thankfully they would get along with each other then.

"Kids, come on in and eat before the food gets cold." Iruka called.

Takuya and Daisuke then ran inside of the kitchen together, both holding hands as they did so which made Hana and Naruto smile at them.

"Wow, it smells great, Aunt Naru." Takuya grinned.

"Thank you. Now, why don't you and Daisuke go sit down? We're eating now." Naruto told him.

Nodding at that, Takuya and Daisuke both pulled themselves up into their chairs as Akamaru walked into the room.

Kiba placed a dish with a steak on it down for the large dog to eat and Akamaru dug into the meat with vigor.

"What was that popping sound from before?" Iruka asked as he took his seat.

"Oh, I popped the water balloon!" Daisuke chirped.

Knowing what this meant, Naruto looked up and smiled as she set a plate down in front of her daughter while Hana set a plate down for Takuya.

"That's great, honey. Now you can move on to the next part." Naruto said.

Walking over to the closet, she opened it and pulled out a green rubber ball and tossed it over to her daughter who caught it with both hands.

"Now you have to use your chakra to make the air inside the ball move and pop it that way." the blonde informed.

Nodding, the girl then started making swiping motions around the ball, getting the air to circle around inside the ball.

A small hole was then created and the air rushed out as the ball deflated making the girl pout.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Takuya asked.

"It was supposed to pop." Daisuke continued to pout.

"I guess you'll have to try it again latter. It's time to eat." Kiba said as he took the ball away from her.

Naruto smiled at her family who were gathered around her and she wished that she would get to have another child to expand her family.

She loved everyone in this room dearly and would protect them with her life no matter what.

To be continued...


	3. My Ex-Best Friend

"My Ex-Best Friend"

**Okay, just so people know, I added more Digidestineds from different seasons to play as the children of the ninjas of Konoha, but I used their original Japanese first names. Please enjoy and review!**

Daisuke Uzumaki frowned up at the tree in front of her, looking it over as she held a three pronged kunai in her hand.

She had decided to try training her ninja skills other than practising the Rasengan and wanted to do what her parents could do; climb walls and walk on water.

That all started with tree walking.

At the moment she was at school and the other students were all playing or eating in the yard.

"Okay, I can this." she muttered to herself.

Focusing on the chakra flow to her feet, she then tried running up the tree, but when her right foot touched it, her foot slid off making her stumble back onto the ground.

"Not enough." she told herself.

Adding a bit more chakra to her feet, she took off for the tree yet again, unaware that she was being watched by a group of children.

"Hey Taky, what's your cousin doing?" a heavyset male with spikey copper brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a yellow shirt and blue pants with navy sandals asked.

"It looks like she's trying to run up a tree." Takuya Inuzuka answered the Akimichi heir.

Junpei Akimichi was munching on a bar of chocolate as he watched the mahogany haired girl place her foot on the tree, but there was a small explosion and she was forced onto her back.

Ryo Hatake smirked as he watched the girl mutter in anger as she stood up again and ran for the tree once more.

"It's called tree walking. It's one of the basic things a gennin learns. Once you accomplish it, then you can work on water walking. Then you'll be able to fight from the tree tops, buildings, along the side of mountains or even on the ocean." Ryo explained.

A blonde haired girl beside him with emerald green eyes and fair skin dressed in a lavender dress over a blue long sleeved shirt and navy sandals blinked curiously at this.

"Wow. But why is she trying to learn it now?" Izumi Yamanaka asked.

"She's dead-set on being a great kunoichi. It's her dream after all." Ryo shrugged.

Flanking him were two other boys, one being a blue haired boy with tanned skin and eyes the color of steele named Jenrya Lee and he was dressed in an orange t-shirt with brown shorts and navy sandals.

The other boy and final member of their group was Takato, a boy with sun kissed skin, crimson colored eyes and caramel hair dressed in a blue shirt, green pants and navy sandals.

"She sure is working hard." Takato commented as he watched the girl with a blush on his face.

Takato admired Daisuke for how confident and driven she was which amused everyone around him since they all knew of his crush on the girl.

"She's a stubborn one. It must be a common trait with the Uzumaki women." Jenrya said.

The group watched as the girl was able to run up the tree and smiled in awe as she made it about five feet up the trunk before she slipped.

Before she fell though, she used her kunai to slice at the bark to mark how far she had gotten up the tree and twisted her body so she fell in a crouch on her feet.

Even though the girl was part Inuzuka, she appeared more like a fox and even had the grace of a fox much like her mother.

"Hey, maybe we should join her!" Izumi suggested.

"What? But I don't wanna." Junpei whined as the blonde gave him a stern look.

"Junpei, stop being so lazy. Come on." the blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

The Yamanaka heir had inherited her mother Ino's commanding personality and she was proud of it.

The boys all sweat dropped at this, but sighed.

"I'll go join her too." Jenrya said as he walked over.

He was already a determined fighter who trained in different styles of fighting such as taijutsu, but he prefered tai chi.

Jenrya focused on his fighting skills more because he was a pacifist child who hated violence and didn't have a normal amount of chakra reserves to perform jutsu.

"Oh, um, Jenrya, wait for me!" Takato called as he chased after his friend.

Ryo then turned to Takuya, smirking at the Inuzuka heir in a challenging way.

"Shall we?" the Hatake asked.

"Well, everyone else is already doing it." Takuya chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

With that decided, the two boys ran over to join the rest of their friends to start learning how to tree walk.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Izumi called making the girl look over at the group.

"Hey guys. What are ya doing here?" Daisuke asked as she brushed her bangs back.

"This is the school yard. We're always here." Junpei stated making everyone roll their eyes at him in amusement.

"Um, well, we saw you training and we wanted to know if we can, you know, join in." Takato blushed.

"Seriously?" Daisuke blinked.

"Yeah, of course!" Izumi smiled.

"There's no way I'm letting you get stronger than me." Ryo said.

Shaking his head at the amusement the brunette took in always challenging the Uzumaki heir, Jenrya stepped forward.

"We think it could be fun. Can we join you?" the bluenette asked.

Looking her friends over, the girl smiled at them and nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure!" she gave a foxy grin at them.

"Great!" Takato smiled.

"So, what do we do?" Junpei asked.

Ryo stepped up beside Daisuke and pulled out a kunai from the pouch he wore around his waist.

"You add chakra to your feet and walk up the tree. Too much and you'll be blasted off like what happened with Daisuke. Too little and you'll fall." Ryo quoted from memory.

Kakashi Hatake had told Ryo and Daisuke about this when they were having a play date at the Hatake home and asked how he could walk up the sides of walls or climb up a building.

He had told the two when they were five years old what he had told Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno when they were gennins fresh out of the academy.

"Right, and you use the kunai to mark how far you've gotten up without falling off. It'll show your progress." Daisuke said as she spun the kunai around her finger.

"So, who's ready to try it?" Ryo smirked at the group.

"I am!" Takuya stepped forward.

"Me too!" Izumi raised her hand.

Soon enough, the group of six year olds were all trying to run up the trees in the field, training until the bell rang.

Unknown to them, the Rokudaime was in her office watching the children train from her crystal ball with a smile on her face.

Beside her was the Kazekage, the tall red haired man with teal colored eyes outlined in thick lines of black staring into the orb curiously.

He was dressed in the same red shirt, pants and black sandals from years ago and he had his sand goard on his back.

"There's something special about that daughter of yours." Gaara no Sabaku commented.

"Oh, I know. After all, she's my little girl." Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze smiled.

Shaking her head, the woman then turned her full attention to her former Jinchuriki friend.

Gaara had once been the Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Racoon-Dog Demon until he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and had his demon ripped out of his body.

He would have died if an elder from his village who had sealed the demon inside of him named Chiyo hadn't sacrificed her life to heal him.

After all, Suna needed their Kazekage to protect them and it was her way of apologizing to the boy for her part in the horrible life he had.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I have some news about a former shinobi from your village." the redhead stated as he walked in front of her desk.

"A former shinobi?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Any missing nins from her village had been killed in the war, all except for one who had disapepared after the fourth great shinobi war was over.

Looking into her fellow Kage's eyes, she then knew exactly who he was talking about and had to hold back a snarl of anger that was building in her throat.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly and darkly.

"He was found hiding in Kumo, but my guards found him and apprihanded him. He is currently contained in a jail cell in my village, his chakra reserves sealed off for the time being. I came to inform you of this since he is a former member of your village. His punishment is in your hands." Gaara informed.

Finally after all these years he was captured, but she wondered why he didn't put up a fight.

She knew his power now, he was almost as powerful as she was, so he would have been able to kill the Suna's top shinobi forces with ease.

Why hadn't he put up a fight?

That just wasn't like the troublesome bastard at all to go down without a fight.

"What else do you know about him? Was he injured before he was apprihanded?" Naruto asked.

"No, he appeared to be in full health. I believe he was being careless. Also, he had two travel companions with him." Gaara said.

"Companions? Who are they?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Kazekage reached into his thigh pouch and pulled out a photograph which he handed over to the woman.

"This is them." he told her.

Grabbing the picture, the blonde looked over the image of the two companions and her eyes went wide in shock.

"They-They're children!" she gasped.

Glaring at the picture as she then knew what this meant, she shot up from her seat and spiked her chakra.

As soon as she did this, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of the woman, curious as to why the woman appeared to be enraged.

"Yes, my Lady?" he asked.

"I'm calling a meeting. Pass this information on to the others." she ordered.

This stunned the Copycat since this was the first time the woman was angered, yet so serious when she became Rokudaime five months ago.

In this moment she looked so much like her father that it stunned him, but he shook it off and nodded to the woman.

"Of course. I'll get it done right away." Kakashi said as he jumped out the window.

When he was gone, Gaara turned to his friend knowing that this was a very personal matter which was why she chose to have a meeting.

"You want the council to decide his fate." Gaara stated.

"Exactly. We'll put it to a vote on what will happen to him." Naruto said.

Lifting the photograph, her eyes softened when she looked at the faces of the two boys.

They appeared to be only a year older than her daughter and it made her heart constrict painfully in her chest.

A few hours later Daisuke and Ryo were being walked home by Shizune since their parents were busy with a meeting.

"But why did Mom call a meeting?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about." Shizune smiled down at the girl.

"If my dad's involved in it, then I think it is. I heard from Junpei that his dad was going to this meeting too. That's means that everyone from the shinobi council is getting together. What's going on?" Ryo asked with narrowed eyes.

Shizune was mentally cursing the boy for having his father's deduction skills and brains.

"Your parents will tell you later." she assured.

Not satisfied with this, the two friends shared a look and nodded as they then masked their charka and took off when the woman wasn't looking.

Noticing that it was suddenly quiet, the black haired woman turned around and saw that the two six year olds had disappeared.

"Oh, great. This can't end well." Shizune groaned as she held a hand on her head.

Meanwhile, in the council room everyone was seated at the table.

When the war was over, Tsunade abalished the civilian council, stating that they were of no use to a village filled with shinobi.

They also tried to bully the Hokages and thought they were more powerful and important than the people who protected them, so they were thrown out.

Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee and Tenten were now members of the council since Naruto trusted their judgement and they all came from civilain families.

As for Danzo, Homura and Komura, they were killed during the war by Sasuke Uchiha who was taking revenge on them.

The rest of the council consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju.

Unknown to them, Ryo and Daisuke were both hiding behind the door, listening in on the meeting to find out what was wrong.

"All right, we're here. Now what's the big deal?" Ino asked.

Sighing, Naruto stood up from her seat as Gaara stood behind her.

"Gaara here has told me that his guards have located and captured Sasuke Uchiha." she announced.

Everyone in the room gasped, shocked by this news.

"Now, Sasuke has had his charka sealed off momentarily and is being held at Suna's prision. This meeting has been called to decide his fate." Naruto explained.

"Kill him!" Kiba yelled as soon as his wife was done talking.

"Kiba, my friend, that is such an unyouthful thing to say!" Lee said.

"I don't care. He defected from this village and tried to kill all of us. He's a danger to everyone. He should be killed. That's the punishment for his crimes and treason." Kiba slammed his fist on the table.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba has a point. Sasuke could turn his back on us again and destroy the peace in our village." Ino spoke up.

She had once had a crush on him, but she had gotten over it since she knew he was now the enemy and he had tried to kill them.

Ino looked over at Sakura, hoping her friend wasn't still in love with him because it would cloud her judgement over what to do with Sasuke's punishment.

"I agree with them. Sasuke should be killed for his crimes. Everything he's done should lead to him being excecuted." Tenten said.

"What a drag. I think it's obvious you know my vote. I don't care what happens to Sasuke no matter what. As long as he's no longer an issue, I'm fine with it." Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the table.

"I think it's a little cruel to want him dead, but he did willingly go to Orochimaru for the sake of power. We tried to get him back peacefully, but he attacked us and went anyway." Choji added.

"And he tried to kill you, Naruto! Even before he left, he still tried to kill you!" Konohamaru yelled.

At the hospital when Sasuke was supposed to be resting, he challenged Naruto to a fight and was going to use his Chidori on her and it would have not only killed her, but also him since he couldn't control it.

If Sakura hadn't cried out for help, Kakashi never would have shown up and stopped what would have been the death of two of his students.

"That brat needs to be put down." Tsunade declared.

"I, too, agree." Kakashi spoke up.

"Sadly, I must agree. How unyouthful of me." Lee sighed sadly.

"He should be excecuted." Shino said.

"He can't be allowed to live. I know he helped us in the war, but that was for his own benefit." Hinata said softly.

Everyone seemed to have given their vote for Sasuke's death, but Naruto turned her attention over to Sakura who had her head down.

"Sakura, what do you think?" Naruto asked gently.

All eyes were on the pinkette, Daisuke and Ryo stunned by the meeting, but kept silent.

The two children also thought that it was best for this horrible criminal to be killed so that he could never hurt anyone again.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly as she looked up at everyone, shocking everyone by the hate that filled her green eyes.

"Sasuke should die." she declared.

It was deathly silent in the room when they heard those words come from the medic nin's mouth.

"Sasuke said that he went to Orochimaru to gain the power he needed to kill Itachi and regain honor to his clan. But he killed both Itachi and Orochimaru, yet he never came home. He tried to kill us for over a year. He doesn't care about any of us. The only one he cares about is himself. He's a danger not only to us, but to himself. It would be for the best that he was put out of his misery." Sakura stated.

Silence filled the room, though many of the shinobis were happy that she had moved on from Sasuke and wasn't blinded by him any longer.

Smiling sadly at this, Naruto shook her head.

"I would have agreed with all of you if I hadn't have seen this." she said.

Everyone looked at her confused until they saw her pull out a photograph.

In this picture were two 7 year old boys who were identical twins with raven colored hair, fair skin and sapphire colored eyes.

One boy had chin length hair with his bangs brushed to the side and was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, black pants and navy sandals.

The other boy had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail and had a blue bandana wrapped around his head to keep his bangs out of his face while he wore a blue t-shirt, black pants and navy sandals.

What shocked everyone in the room was that the two boys were wearing matching pendants that were in the shape of a red and white fan.

"It appears as though Sasuke has fathered two sons." Naruto said.

"What?!" Kiba shouted.

"No way!" Ino gasped.

"Great." Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

The council errupted into shouts of outrage and confusion, unsure of what to do with this new information.

Daisuke and Ryo both had their jaws hanging open at this news.

Sasuke had fathered two sons, meaning that the Uchiha clan wouldn't die out with him and those evil eyes, the Sharingan, would still be passed on to the next generation.

Naruto rubbed her forehead as she watched her friends yelling at this news and growing tired of it, she decided to calm them down.

"SHUT UP!" she snarled.

At the feel of the killing intent sent at them, the shinobis all turned to see their Rokudaime had blood red eyes and her whisker marks had darkened.

She had tapped into Kurama's chakra to silence them all.

Once she had their attention, she calmed down and her features returned to their normal state.

"Now, I know that this causes trouble for us. There are now two heirs to the Uchiha clan. And I for one simply can't make these poor boys grow up without their father. They don't deserve that cruelty." Naruto shook her head sadly.

Tsunade looked down sadly since she also didn't want that to happen or make the boys hate the village for taking their father away from them.

"So, Sasuke will have to live then?" Choji asked.

"It seems like it." Tenten sighed.

"But Sasuke still needs to be punished for what he's done." Ino reminded.

"He will be." Naruto agreed.

Setting the picture down, the woman faced her council as they all stared at her, eager to hear her words.

"I propose that Sasuke and his sons be brought back to the village. Ino, you will check their minds to see what they have been through and what their intentions are. If the boys are pure and innocent, then they will be put into the academy. Sasuke on the other hand will have his charka channels closed off. Permenatly. He will never be a shinobi and he will never use his Sharingan ever again. Do we have an agreement?" Naruto asked.

Ino and Hinata nodded as they stood up, then Sakura did as well knowing that they had a greater part to serve in this plan.

Hinata would use her Byakugan with the help of Sakura to close off all of Sasuke's chakra channels and his jutsu using ability along with his doujutsu.

Kiba then stood along with Tsunade, Kakashi, Konahamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Shino and Shikamaru, showing that they agreed.

"Then there we have it. We are in agreement. Gaara, have Sasuke and his sons brought to the village. Kakashi and Shikamaru, I want you two and Sai to go with him to Suna to help escourt them here safely." Naruto ordered.

"Understood." Kakashi nodded.

"Troublesome. All right." Shikamaru agreed.

"Good. Now then, how about our little spies come in and join us?" Naruto smirked as she looked at the door.

Hearing that they had been caught, the two kids tried to run, but were caught when Gaara's sand reached out and grabbed them.

Kakashi and Kiba frowned at their children for spying on an important meeting making Daisuke and Ryo grin nervously.

Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Sakura giggled in amusement at the children for sneaking into the tower and spying on them.

"Well, well. It looks like you two would make great information gatherers." Tsunade smirked at them.

"Uh, sorry." Ryo looked down, his ears turning red as he blushed.

Kakashi sighed as he walked over and picked his son up.

"I assume Ryo and Tsunami will be staying with you while I'm on this mission?" he asked the Rokudaime.

Tsunami, a woman team 7 had met on their first mission out of the village, became Kakashi's wife and moved to Konoha after the war.

Her father Tazuna decided to stay in Wave country while her son Inari had become a samurai for the Daimyo.

Whenever Kakashi left the village for a mission, he would request that his wife and son stay with the Inuzuka/Uzumaki family to protect them.

"Of course." Naruto nodded as Akamaru picked up Daisuke by the collar of her shirt and walked over to Kiba.

Kiba had his arms crossed as he gave his daughter a stern look and she gave a grin to him to make her father calm down, but he didn't waver.

Sighing, she looked down at the ground, dejected.

"Everyone can go home now. Some of us have to deal with our naughty children." Naruto said.

Standing, everyone left the room, grateful that the Uzumaki and Hatake children had given them some relief from the tense atmosphere.

"Come on, let's go home." Kiba said as he jumped out the window.

Akamaru followed with the little girl curled up as the dog carried her and Kakashi left in a puff of smoke with his son.

Shaking her head at the way how things have turned out, the blonde woman jumped out the window as well, leaving two Shadow Clones to deal with the paperwork.

Why no other Hokage had come up with the idea of using Shadow Clones to deal with paperwork was a surprise to her.

But then again, she was the Queen of the Shadow Clones, so of course she would come up with this idea before anyone else.

Once back at the Namikaze compound, Daisuke was sitting on the couch with her parents standing in front of her, Akamaru sitting on the sidelines as he watched.

"Young lady, what were you thinking spying on a meeting between the council and Hokage?" Kiba scolded.

"I-I was worried! When Shizune came by to pick me and Ryo up, we both knew something was wrong. We wanted to know what happened. I'm sorry." the girl looked down sadly.

Sighing, Naruto walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her, brushing her hand through the girl's shoulder length hair.

"Sweetie, we would have told you what happened when we got home. You didn't have to spy on us, but I understand that you only did it out of consern." Naruto smiled softly.

"She still needs to be punished though." Kiba spoke up.

"And punished she will be." Naruto assured him.

"Ho-How?" Daisuke asked nervously.

Her mother then gave her a foxy smirk which made her worry.

"No dango for a month." Naruto chirped.

It was silent then before the Daisuke shrieked in horror.

"WHAT?! Mom, that's cruel!" the girl whined as she pulled at her mother's sleeve.

Akamaru snickered at this while Kiba sighed, running hand through his dark brown hair.

These Uzumakis were such strange creatures, but he loved them dearly all the same.

To be continued...


	4. Kurama's Gift

"Kurama's Gift"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Naruto sighed as she looked over the scroll that was given to her from Kurama.

The great fox had told her that it was something he felt that her daughter would need in the future, but wasn't sure what he meant.

But she had learned over time to trust Kurama, despite the many mistakes he's made, and so she agreed to give the scroll to her daughter.

Currently, she was walking with Tsunami Hatake to the academy to pick up their children, Akamaru following both females to watch after them.

"Are you sure you should be taking time off from the office?" the dark haired woman asked.

"It's fine. That's what Shadow Clones are for." Naruto smiled at her friend.

Tsunami smiled at the young woman, happy to see that even after everything she had been through, she still retained her kindness and innocence.

The two women made it to the academy and saw the other parents had arrived to pick up their children as well.

Ino saw that the Rokudaime had arrived and walked over to speak with her fellow blonde.

"Naruto, when do you think Sai and the others will be back?" the Yamanaka clan head asked.

"I don't know. They should arrive tomorrow as long as there's no trouble." Naruto told her fellow blonde.

Gaara had went back to Suna with Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sai about two weeks ago.

Normally it would take them a few days to travel to Suna if they didn't have any trouble along the way such as bandits.

Ino didn't trust Sasuke being around her husband and prayed that Sai would return home safely because if he were hurt, Izumi would be upset.

"I hope so." Ino sighed.

The school bell then rang making the parents perk up as they looked over at the academy to see the swarm of children running out the doors.

Takuya jumped into Hana's arms, the woman smiling down at her son as she kissed his cheek making him whine in embarrassment.

Choji's wife Mahina, a kind brown haired woman with green eyes, scooped Junpei up into her arms and kissed his forehead while Choji patted his son's head making the Akimichi heir beam up his parents.

Lee and Kisa both greeted their son Jenrya while Kisa held their three year old daughter who had light plum colored hair with matching eyes and cute dimples named Shuichon.

Tenten scooped Takato up into her arms and smiled down at him, brushing his hair out of his face to see his crimson colored eyes.

Izumi was holding an arrangement of flowers she made in her hands as she ran over to her mother and showed it to her making Ino smile proudly at her daughter.

Ryo then walked over to Tsunami and smiled at his mother as the woman bent down and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom!" Daisuke called as she saw her mother.

"Hey, honey." Naruto smiled as she picked her daughter up in her arms.

"Mom, where's Dad?" the girl asked when she noticed the Inuzuka male was missing.

Usually both her parents would come to pick her up unless one of them is out on a mission.

"He's at the Nara estate helping Shikaku tend to the deer." Naruto explained.

There were animals that lived behind the Nara estate, namely deer that Shikamaru's family tended to.

The meat from the deer was then given to the butchers to sell to the residents in Konoha while the antlers were use for making medicine for the hospital to use.

Akamaru then licked at Daisuke's face making the girl giggle as she rubbed the large dog's ears in greeting.

Naruto smiled and pet Akamaru behind the ears making him whine happily while Tsunami waved at some of the parents in the village she had become friends with.

"So, shall we get going now?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, let's go." Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Mom, what are we gonna be having for dinner tonight?" Ryo asked as the two women and dog started walking off.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Naruto, what do you think?" Tsunami asked her friend.

"How about some fried shrimp, rice and vegetables?" the blonde offered.

"Sounds wonderful. And will you two behave while we tend to the food?" Tsunami asked her son.

"Yes, Mom." Ryo nodded.

"We'll just be playing outside." Daisuke smiled innocently.

That look on her daughter's face made Naruto smirk since she knew her child wasn't as innocent as she was trying to look.

After all, the girl is an Uzumaki; they were mischivous vixens.

Afterwards, Tsunami and Naruto were in the kitchen cooking the food while the kids were outside playing a game of soccer.

Mostly, Ryo was just finding some way to tackle or trip Daisuke to anger her much to his great amusement.

He loved seeing her get all huffy with him, he found it cute.

As she was stiring the rice, Naruto hummed softly while Tsunami fried the shrimp with a smile on her face.

The front door opened and Kiba walked inside, stretching with a yawn when he sniffed at the air and smiled at the scent of the food cooking.

Following the scent into the kitchen, he found Akamaru lying on the ground and the dog lifted his head in greeting to his partner.

Kiba rubbed his head and then walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a kiss to her cheek making her giggle.

Turning in his arms, Naruto wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss to his lips which he returned happily.

Tsunami giggled at the young couple as she watched them pull away from the kiss to smile at each other.

"Welcome home. How was your day?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it was troublesome." Kiba sighed making his wife chuckle at how he stole the Nara clan's catchprhase.

"Well, I hope the food we made will make up for that." Tsunami said as she turned off the stove when the food was cooked.

She wiped her hands off on her apron and started walking towards the back door.

"I'll go get the children and tell them to come inside." Tsunami told them.

"Thanks." Kiba and Naruto called.

Sighing, Kiba looked down at his wife as their friend left the room to go get the children.

"All right, what's wrong?" he asked.

Looking up at her husband, Naruto pulled the scroll out of her holster and showed it off to Kiba who looked it over curiously.

"What is this?" Kiba asked as he sniffed at the scroll.

It wasn't the toad summoning contract because he couldn't detect the scent of the toads and that was the only scroll he knew she carried around.

"It's a little present Kurama has for Daisuke. I'm going to show it to her later on." Naruto told him.

Kiba was a bit surprised that the demon was being so kind, but he knew that Kurama had a soft spot for the two Uzumaki females.

After all, he had shared the stomach space with them both when their mothers were pregnant with them and that was why they bore the whisker marks on their cheeks.

To symbolize that they were children of the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, the most powerful and deadly of all the Tailed Beasts.

"Okay then." Kiba shrugged as he kept an arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

(That night...)

Walking into his daughter's room, Kiba smiled down at his daughter who was fresh out of the bath dressed in a baby blue night gown.

She was sitting on her bed with her mother, the woman smiling gently as she ran the brush through her daughter's hair.

In the next room Tsunami was also tending to her son, preparing to tuck him into bed for the night.

"There we go." Naruto said affectionately as she set the brush down.

"So, what did ya want to show me?" Daisuke asked as she turned to face her mother.

Kiba leaned against the doorframe watching them, he too curious of the gift that Kurama had given his Jinchuriki.

"Well, Kurama and I were talking earlier and he wanted me to give this to you." Naruto said as she pulled out the scroll and handed it over to her daughter.

Looking at the scroll curiously, the mahogany haired girl accepted the scroll and unrolled it, unsure of what it was.

"There's no writting." she stated as she looked at the blank page.

"No, that's because it's a summoning contract. You know how I have the summoning contract for toads and Tsunade has the contract for slugs?" Naruto asked.

The little girl nodded as she remembered watching her mother summon a childish toad who enjoyed eating sweets to help the girl with her training.

She had to catch the toad before noon or else she wouldn't get to have any dessert for the night.

That toad was so slippery and fast!

"Well, this is a contract for foxes. Kurama wants you to have it." Naruto explained.

Daisuke gasped lightly in surprise while Kiba almost fell over in shock at hearing this.

"There's a summoning contract for foxes?!" Kiba yelped.

"Of course. The Bijus have lower creatures who rule under them. For example, Kurama commands the foxes, Shukaku commands the racoons and Nekomata controls the cats. I think you get the point." the blonde shrugged.

"Uh huh." Kiba nodded even though he was still stunned by this news.

"Why didn't anyone know about this?" Daisuke asked.

"Because the Bijus don't like sharing their servants with other people. But Kurama decided to let you have his contract for the foxes. You can even give this to your own kids one day." Naruto told her daughter.

One day Naruto thought that she would continue the toad contract by giving it to her daughter just like Jiraiya had given it to Minato and Naruto herself, but having a contract given to her from one of the Bijus was a great honor.

Looking the scroll over, Daisuke thought about what it would be like be able to summon foxes and found that it could be fun.

"So, how do I agree to the contract?" she asked eagerly.

Walking over to the bed, Kiba sat down beside his wife as he took in the fact that his daughter was now going to be a fox summoner.

It would be interesting to say the least.

"If I remember correctly, you have to sign your name in your own blood to show that you accept the contract." the brunette informed.

Blinking at that, Daisuke lifted her index finger to her mouth and used her tiny canines to bite her finger sharply, drawing blood.

Moving her finger down to the scroll, she tried to delicately write her name down in blood on the scroll.

After all, she was the first human who was given the honor of being a summoner of the foxes; she wanted to make her name look proper and formal.

When she was done, she smiled happily at her work and her parents both smiled in amusement at their daughter.

"So, when do I get to start summoning foxes?" she asked eagerly.

"We'll start tomorrow, after Kakashi and the others get back with Sasuke." Naruto promised.

Leaning down, the blonde kissed her daughter's forehead and then pulled away so Kiba could hug the little girl.

Standing up, the parents both walked over to the door and paused as they turned to their daughter with loving smiles.

"Good night, honey. We love you." Naruto whispered.

"Love you too." Daisuke yawned as she stretched herself out.

Kiba flicked off the lights and then closed the door as he and his wife walked off towards their room arm in arm.

They both heard Tsunami walk to her room for the night and when the couple were in their room, they both grew tense.

"So, tomorrow is the day then." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as she started to undress.

"I still think that bastard should be killed for his crimes." the Inuzuka stated.

"So do I, but I'm not going to let two innocent boys grow up without their father. Besides, he'll be a prisoner in his own village with no power. I think it's appropriate." Naruto said once she was finished changing.

The woman was now wearing a white night gown that had thin straps and the hem of the dress reached to her knees.

Sighing, Kiba walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest and gently nuzzled her neck.

Thinking of Sasuke always made Kiba tense up as he remembered the way that bastard had constantly attacked and attempted to kill the woman he loved.

When the man arrived at the village tomorrow, Kiba wasn't sure if he'd be able to calmly stand by his wife's side as he stared down at Sasuke.

He desperately wanted to kill the Uchiha, but he would refrain from doing so.

To be continued...


	5. The Uchiha Twins

"The Uchiha Twins"

**Okay, there might be some spoiler alerts if you guys didn't watch the entire Naruto series. I didn't, but I did do some reading to get the information I have. Please enjoy and review!**

The day had finally come.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sai had arrived to the village with Sasuke bound in chakra supressing chains along with the two young Uchiha heirs.

Standing on top of the Hokage tower was Naruto dressed in her cloak and hat while Kiba and Sakura flanked her.

Behind the young Rokudaime was Tsunade who was holding Daisuke in her arms and Ryo was being held by Tsunami as Shizune stood slightly in front of the dark haired woman to shield her.

The members of the village all stopped walking and turned their attention towards the shinobis, everyone glaring at the missing nin.

Izumi saw her father and smiled, about to run over to hug Sai, but Ino grabbed her daughter and sat the girl on her hip.

Ino didn't want her daughter near Sasuke at all and the Yamanaka clan head glared heatedly at the man who had his head held high as he walked behind his former sensei.

Neji glared at the man as well and even stepped in front of Hinata, not trusting the Uchiha to be so docile.

"It must be strange. This village used to love you, now it wants you dead. It must suck to be you." Sai said cheerfully as he gave a fake smile to Sasuke.

The raven haired male glared at the former ROOT shinobi, but didn't respond to him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

One of the twins, the oldest who had short hair, looked around the village in slight awe.

He had never seen a village that was filled with so many people before or that was so colorful.

Looking over at the mountain, he found that there were six heads carved into it and he stared at them in awe.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Hatake? Why are there heads carved into the mountain?" the short haired boy asked.

Kakashi looked back at the boy, used to the questions the shy Uchiha had.

Even though they were identical twins, Kakashi found that the oldest twin with short hair reminded him of Itachi when he was younger.

The younger twin with long hair who had a scowl on his face was far too much like Sasuke, but the boy also seemed to hate the older Uchiha.

"Well, those are the leaders of our village. When a shinobi from our village is chosen as Hokage, their image is imortalized on the monument." Kakashi explained.

Glacing over at the monument, Sasuke found that beside Tsunade's head was now a familiar woman with whisker marks on her cheeks.

"So, the dobe is going to be deciding our punishment, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

The younger twin glared at the man and appeared as though he was trying to set him on fire with his eyes.

Shikamaru found it strange that the boy hated his own father and wondered why the twins never called Sasuke 'father' or 'dad'.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you. She didn't go easy on you. In fact, everyone was ready to condem you to death. The only thing that saved your life were the kids." the Nara stated.

Hearing this, the twin brothers both looked at each other in confusion before they then looked at the people gathering around and started following them.

Finally, the group arrived to the Hokage tower and everyone stared up at the Rokudaime.

Sasuke took in a breath and stared up at the beautiful young Hokage who looked back down at him empassively.

Sakura was glaring at the man, her fists shaking in rage.

More than anything else, the pinkette wanted to rush down and punch the missing nin for everything he had done to her and the people she loves.

And as for Naruto herself, she felt sadness for what was to come.

Her best friend, the boy who was once like a brother to her, was now her enemy and prisoner.

But for her daughter's sake and the sake of all the other children of the village, she needed to deal with this dangerous criminal once and for all.

Kakashi forced Sasuke onto his knees while the Copycat also kneeled before the Rokudaime along with Sai, Shikamaru and the twins.

"Hokage-sama, we have brought the S-class criminal, Sasuke Uchiha, home." Kakashi said.

Nodding at this, Naruto then looked over at the people who stood around her, her family, and faced the people below her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, for the crimes you have commited, you should be executed immediatly." Naruto spoke.

Her voice was strong and echoed around the entire village.

"But, a different punishment has been chosen." she said.

The ANBU then arrived and grabbed the chains while Ino and Hinata then stepped forward along with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino.

Looking over to her right, Naruto shared a look with Sakura who nodded and jumped down in front of their former teammate.

"Your chakra reserves will be closed off and so will your Sharingan. You will never be able to cause damage to anyone ever again." Naruto glared.

The people in the village gasped at this, but then cheered, agreeing with the punishment.

After all, an Uchiha would rather die than to be seperated from their Sharingan.

"What?! You can't do that!" Sasuke glared.

Sakura then punched him across the face, making the handsome man fall to the ground and he tasted the blood in his mouth from the hit.

"Don't talk to our Hokage like that." Sakura hissed.

"You deserve everything that is going to happen to you." Ino said with hate lacing her words.

Anko was smirking at the irony of the situation; the two girls who had once claimed to love the Uchiha were now beating him up.

It was utterly delicious to the snake mistress.

Sasuke laid there as he felt the scorn and hatred from the people around him, then looked over at the twins.

The eldest looked at him sadly while the youngest was glaring at him, his sapphire eyes screaming at Sasuke, telling the man that he deserved it.

"Take him away." Naruto ordered.

The four kunoichi nodded at this, Ino kissing Sai on the lips briefly, both smiling at each other.

Izumi was standing with the Akimichi family, watching what was happening in front of her while everyone else was tense.

Ibiki then took hold of Sasuke's chains and he vanished, heading to the cells where the I&amp;T would deal with him and Anko, Sakura, Hinata and Ino followed him.

The reason why Naruto had chosen the three females to cut off Sasuke's charka was because Ino was able to use her clan's jutsu to go into his mind and control his body, Hinata's Byakugan would allow her to see his chakra lines and Sakura was a medic nin, so she could help cut them off.

Anko was also there because she found entertainment in the punishment the Uchiha was trialed with and would stand guard to keep him in line if he tried to fight back.

"What about the boys?" Shikamaru questioned the Hokage making her focus her attention on the twins.

Jumping down from her post, Naruto landed grancefully on her feet and walked over to the two boys.

Both boys appeared fearful of the woman, but she smiled gently down at them to calm them.

"They will be interogated. I'm sorry, but these are the measures we must go through to protect the village." the blonde said.

She looked at Kakashi and the man nodded as he unlocked the chains that were on the boys' wrists and the twins rubbed their sore wrists, unsure of why the woman had this done.

"You three can go now." Naruto smiled at her friends.

"Good." Shikamaru yawned as he walked over to where Choji and his family were.

Sai nodded as he followed the brunette, wanting to see his daughter.

Izumi smiled as she ran over to her father and jumped into his arms which made the usually emotionless man give a true smile.

Kakashi jumped up onto the Hokage tower and pulled his wife and son into his arms, kissing them both.

"You two will be waiting in my office with me until they return. Now, come along." Naruto smiled as she held her hands out to the boys.

Staring at her hands, the twins then shared a look before they nodded and accepted the kind woman's hands.

Tsunade sighed as she walked into the office and set Daisuke on the desk, the little girl staring up at the woman in front of her.

"What's gonna happen to those boys?" Daisuke asked.

"They're going to be in the academy with you." Tsunade said.

Kakashi had already left with Tsunami and Ryo to get home and spend time with them, but he would return if he sensed Naruto's chakra spike.

Kiba ran his fingers through his hair, feeling emotionally drained during that short meeting.

Everything was so tense he swore that not even the sharpest of all blades would be able to cut through the air nor dent it.

"Hey, why don't you head on home, Daisuke?" Kiba told his daughter.

"Aw, but Daddy, I wanted to meet those boys." the little Uzumaki heir pouted.

"Honestly, what is it with these Uchihas and Uzumakis? It's like they're drawn to each other." Tsunade muttered as she leaned against the wall.

Shizune smiled at her mentor.

Kushina had befriended Mikoto, the mother of Itachi and Sasuke, and the two women hoped that their children would grow up together to become friends.

Sadly, that didn't happen and it wasn't because Kushina died, but because of the Uchiha's greatest weakness; power.

Their quest for power made them destroy anything that stood in their path to obtain it, including friends and family.

Hearing the door open, the group turned towards the door to see Naruto walk inside the room with the twins, both appearing shy.

Seeing the boys, Daisuke smiled cheerfully as she jumped off the desk and ran over to the twins.

"Hi there! I'm Daisuke Uzumaki. Who're you?" she asked.

The boy with short hair blushed bashfully at the attention while the long haired boy was frowning at the girl, but still had a blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh, um, I'm Koichi Uchiha. And this is my brother Koji." the short haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you guys like it here in Konoha." Daisuke smiled with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess." Koji said as he looked off to the side.

Glancing over at the boy, the girl pouted at him as she then grinned when a thought came to mind.

"Do you wanna play a game?" she asked.

"No thanks." the boy scoffed.

"Why? Are you scared?" Daisuke teased.

Koji stiffened at that while Koichi sighed knowing the girl was able to get under his brother's skin with only a short encounter.

The adults watched this in amusement.

"I'm not scared of anything." Koji said as he looked at the girl, his Uchiha pride coming into light.

Smirking at this, the girl stepped closer to the boy as he gave her a look of caution.

"Good, then...tag! You're it!" she giggled as she poked his nose and then ran off, dragging a blushing Koichi along with her.

Blinking at what had happened, Koji shook his head as he then chased after the girl and his brother making the adults in the room laugh at what had happened.

"Hey, get back here with my brother!" Koji called.

"Nope! Ya gotta ctach me to get him back!" Daisuke giggled.

Naruto simply smiled as she watched the three children run down the halls, playing together and acting their ages.

An hour later, Ibiki walked into the Hokage's office to find Naruto was at her desk watching over Daisuke, Koichi and Koji as the three children were sitting on the floor looking through a history book.

"See, this here is the Nidaime Hokage; Tobirama Senju. He's the younger brother of the Shodaime and came up with all the coolest jutsus." Daisuke explained to the twins.

Koichi looked interested and awed by the knowledge while Koji was trying his best to appear bored as he sat on Daisuke's other side with his arms folded.

"Are you saying he was more powerful than the Shodaime?" Koichi asked.

"No, I don't know if he was more powerful, but he was more of a genius. The Sandaime though was called the Professor because he relied on skills and brains." Daisuke said.

Koji relaxed a bit as he stared at the girl, feeling a bit more curious about these men that were being mentioned by the cheerful girl.

Kiba had his arms crossed as he watched the children while Tsunade was sipping from a tea cup which the adults in the room all assumed was laced with sake.

The old woman was a bit of a lush.

Ibiki then cleared his throat making everyone go silent as they turned their attention to the scarred man, Koichi moving behind Daisuke to hide from him while Koji glared at the man.

"I have some news." Ibiki stated.

"Yes, what is it, Ibiki?" Naruto asked.

"We found news on Sasuke Uchiha. It seems that he developped an illness from his Sharingan. The stress of constantly using it was weakening his body." Ibiki reported.

"What?" Kiba asked as his dark eyes grew a bit in surprise.

"So, Sasuke has the same illness that Itachi had from overusage of the Sharingan." Tsunade mused.

Hearing the news made the three children turn their attention to the Senju curiously.

Naruto sighed at this as she rested her chin on top of her folded hands.

"Then instead of punishing Sasuke, we've saved his life." she said.

"What? How could we have saved his life?" Kiba asked feeling very confused.

Daisuke, Koji and Koichi were all silent as they listened to the adults speaking about the rogue Uchiha.

"It's simple really. The Sharingan was draining all his energy and damaging his body every time he used his doujutsu or any type of jutsu. Sealing off his abilities to use them means he won't die. If he had continued to use them, then sooner or later, he would have die at a young age." Tsunade explained.

"Itachi was fighting the illness for years, ever since he was 19 if I remember right. Killing him was actually a kindness. Having to live with that type of pain for years... I'm surprised he wasn't suffering. I guess even Sasuke isn't prideful enough to continue living with his Sharingan if he had to go through this type of misery." Naruto sighed.

Daisuke looked at her two new friends and hoped they never awakened their Sharingan if it meant they would one day go through so much pain and suffering.

"It sounds like those eyes are cursed." she muttered out loud.

Koji tensed up as he glared at the wooden floor, agreeing with the Uzumaki heir completely.

Ibiki mentally winced as he remembered how angered Sakura had become when she found out that they had played right into Sasuke's hands.

He wanted to live and knew that while he still had accesess to his chakra, he would always use them because he had become addicted.

Learning of this, Sakura then crushed both his hands while everyone watched, no one stepping in to stop the pinkette from toturing the man.

After all, he deserved it...and Sakura was scary.

Anko was proud of the brutality the medic nin displayed.

"Wait, he knew about this? He knew we would do this! That bastard! He had us playing right into his hands." Kiba gritted his fangs as he snarled.

Naruto was also furious with this knowledge, but she kept her temper in check, though she was sure that she was unintentionally releasing a bit of KI at that very moment.

Looking over to where her daughter and friends were, she saw them shivering slightly in fear and she then took in a deep breath to calm herself.

She didn't want to traumatize the poor things.

"Ibiki, get Ino and Sakura here. I want them to check on the boys." Naruto ordered.

"Yes, my Lady." Ibiki bowed as he then left in a plume of smoke.

"Are-Are we going to be punished too?" Koichi asked a bit fearfully.

"No, of course not. Sakura is going to be checking your health while Ino will be checking your mental state. No offence, but you Uchihas aren't all that stable." Naruto gave a small smile at them.

Madara, Obito, Fugaku and Sasuke were perfect examples of that fact.

"So, what's going to happen to us?" Koji asked making the woman looked over at him.

"I mean, Sasuke's obviously a criminal, but are we still going to have to live with him? Because I really don't want to. I'd rather gouge my own eyes out." he scowled.

Daisuke looked at him, curious by the disdain that dripped from Koji's lips as he spoke of Sasuke.

"Sorry, gaki, but I doubt you have any other choice. Sasuke is the only living member of your family you have." Tsunade said.

"Only because he killed our father!" Koji yelled.

This stunned everyone as they turned to him, Koichi looking panicked while Daisuke was confused by what he meant.

"Huh? But I thought Sasuke is your dad." Daisuke blinked in confusion.

"He's not." Koichi sighed sadly.

Standing up from her desk, Naruto walked over to the two boys and kneeled in front of them.

Cupping their chins in her hands, she tilted their heads up so that she could look them over properly.

She took in the shapes of their faces, the angle of their eyes and she then felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Itachi." she whispered.

Kiba and Tsunade were stunned when they heard the name of the former ANBU captain escape the woman's lips.

"You're Itachi's sons." Naruto stated.

Koichi had tears in his eyes while Koji turned away, trying to will away the stinging sensation in his own eyes.

Sighing sadly, the Rokudaime pulled the twins into her arms and kissed their heads which shocked the two boys.

"I'm so sorry. Itachi was a great man. He sacrifised so much for his village, even his honor and family. I'm sure he loved you both more than anything." Naruto said.

After Itachi's death, Naruto had looked into the files that the Sandaime had kept locked away and found Itachi's files.

She was once friends with the man when she was young.

He was an ANBU known as Weasel who always protected her from the villagers when they tried to harm her.

Weasel would normally appear before anyone could harm her, or if he was busy with his family, he would find her after she was beaten and would take her home to tend to her injuries since the hospital wouldn't allow her inside.

Naruto didn't believe that the stress of upholding the Uchiha honor had made him massacre his clan, so she looked into it when she was 16 years old.

She had found out that the Uchiha clan had been under suspicion of being responsible for the Nine Tails attack on Konoha and the death of the Yondaime.

The clan had then been put under a watchful eye by the Hokage and then it was discovered that the Uchihas were planning a coup d'etat on the village.

Itachi was then ordered to take out his own clan, but decided to allow his little brother to live so that he could regain their clan's honor, but he never meant for Sasuke to defect from the village and become a missing nin.

Later on it was revealed that Itachi hadn't completed the massacre by himself, Tobi/Obito had arrived and helped him kill everyone and had secretly stolen some of the bodies so that he could harvest their Sharingan for himself.

Hearing Naruto tell them this, the two Uchiha heirs then broke down as they clung to the woman's robes and started to cry while the other three people in the room simply watched.

To be continued...


	6. Into a New World

"Into a New World"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Koji and Koichi were given rooms in the Namikaze compound to live with the Uzumaki-Inuzuka family while Sasuke was left to live in the Uchiha compound alone while he was watched over by the ANBU guards.

The twins had started at the academy and Daisuke pulled both boys along with her to meet her friends and they welcomed the twins into their group with ease.

Though Takuya and Koji seemed to clash constantly because of their opposit personalities and Iruka was stunned to see that it was like witnessing a younger version of Sasuke and Naruto, only if both were boys.

A year had gone by since then and at the moment Daisuke was at home alone studying a scroll that belonged to her grandfather.

In her hand was a three pronged kunai that was also Minato's that he used for the Hirashin and the Uzumaki heir was studying the seals.

"Okay, let's see..." she muttered as she looked over the seals that were written down.

Pulling out a baby blue colored leather journal, she then wrote down the seals, practising her funinjutsu so that she could master the Hirashin.

She frowned when she saw that her writting was a bit sloppy, so she tried to write the seals down again.

While she was doing so, Koichi walked into the room with a book in his hands that used to belong to his father, Itachi.

Naruto had found it hidden away with some of the man's things and decided to give it to the Uchiha twins so that they knew how to use their Sharingan and the rest of their family's jutsus.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" the raven haired boy asked.

Jumping in surprise, the girl whirled around to see Koichi standing behind her with a curious look on his face.

"Man, I hate it when ya do that." she sighed.

Koichi was not only soft spoken, but his footsteps were also incredibly light and almost impossible to hear if you weren't paying attention.

"Sorry. But what are you working on?" he asked.

"Fuinjutsu! I wanna try and master the Hirashin and I need to learn Fuinjutsu to do it." Daisuke grinned.

"But isn't that difficult to learn? You should have Iruka-sensei or your mother helping you. Someone who understands this properly." Koichi voiced his consern.

The girl pouted at her friend's lack of faith in her, but still felt determined to complete the seals and master them like her mother had.

She wanted to be as powerful as Naruto, Karin, Kushina, Mito and all the other women in the Uzumaki clan and mastering Fuinjutsu was one of those steps.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Koichi. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen. I really wanna learn this. And there's nothing you can say to change my mind." the girl said stubbornly.

Koichi sighed at this, feeling a headache coming on as he knew how hard it would be to convince her otherwise.

The girl was an Uzumaki and they were impossible to control.

Maybe he could get Ryo to talk to her since they were very close, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't end well and the Hatake male would only encourage her even more.

"Fine. Just please don't try anything reckless without any adult help." Koichi requested as he walked out of the living room.

Daisuke sighed as she then gathered up her journal, ink and paint brushes as she decided to continue her lessons alone in her room.

"I'll show him." she muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in her office calmly working on assigning teams for this year's gennin graduates.

Neji had decided to take on a team that year as well as Lee, Sai and Yamato so the Rokudaime was deciding on which of the graduates would be best suited with them.

Sighing, Naruto set one of the profiles down and massaged her temples since her eyes were starting to hurt from staring at words for too long.

"Man, why did I want this job again?" she asked herself.

There was then a knock at the door making the blonde look up and sniffed at the air and smiled when she caught the scent of her husband.

"Come on in!" she called.

The door was then opened by Kiba and he smiled at his wife as he held a bowl of ramen in his hands along with a cup of tea.

"I thought you could use a break." he said as he held up the offered food.

"That sounds wonderful right now. Deciding on these team placements are giving me a headache. I don't know how Tsunade or Hiruzen dealt with this for years." Naruto groaned.

Kiba chuckled at that as he walked over and set the food down on the desk as his wife carefully stacked the papers and placed them in seperate piles to make room.

"You've only been Hokage for two years. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough. Besides, I'm pretty sure Tsunade was drunk most of the time." the Inuzuka winked making his mate giggle.

"Yeah, that's Granny Tsunade all right! Shizune and I had to hunt her down when she'd gone out to drink instead of doing her paperwork." Naruto smiled fondly at the memories.

Breaking her chopsticks in half, she then started carefully slurping up the noodles so as not to slosh broth onto the desk or papers.

"So, did you only come here for lunch or was there something else?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I did want to spend time with my beautiful wife." Kiba smirked as he sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk.

This answer made the blonde blush at the compliment, but she also had an amused grin curving her lips.

Suddenly, a thought came to her mind.

"Where are the kids?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, Koji is out with Takuya and Ryo. I'm pretty sure Koichi and Daisuke are at home though." Kiba crossed his arms.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked him.

She didn't know why, but a feeling of dread was forming into a ball in the pit of her stomach.

It wasn't because she didn't trust the Uchiha heir to be alone with her daughter, she had come to love Koichi and Koji as if they were her own sons.

But she still had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

"I think they're studying." Kiba said.

Frowning in worry, Naruto picked up her crystal ball and looked into it, searching for the three children that she was in charge of.

She found Koji wresltling with Takuya in one of the training grounds while Ryo watched the two boys as he nibbled on some dango.

Next the Rokudaime found Koichi sitting under a tree that was in the back yard of the Namikaze compound reading a journal.

Finally, she pushed chakra into the crystal ball and it revealed Daisuke sitting in her room, practising her Fuinjutsu.

"See? The kids are all right. You were worrying over nothing." Kiba smiled.

"I'm a mother, Kiba. That's my job." Naruto retorted.

The Inuzuka male shrugged at that as he stared into the crystal ball, smiling proudly at the sight of his daughter as she worked on the Fuinjutsu carefully and with determination.

Daisuke then picked up her kunai and wrote a seal on the weapon and then she copied the same seal onto a sheet of paper.

Standing up, the girl walked over to the other side of the room and stuck the paper onto the wall and then walked back over to where her journal was located.

"Okay, let's see if this will work." she muttered.

She then poured her chakra into the seal on her kunai, the blue chakra being tinted purple as the seal on her kunai became unknowingly smudged.

(With Ryo, Koji and Takuya...)

Ryo was leaning against a tree as he ate some dango while he watched his two friends rolling around in the dirt.

Originally the three boys had been taking turns as they sparred off against each other, but now the Inuzuka heir and the Uchiha heir were fighting like little kids.

They had just got really competitive and their spar had turned into this, which greatly amused the Hatake.

Chuckling, Ryo then tossed the stick into a trash can when suddenly he felt that something was off.

His mind then went to Daisuke and wondered why he was suddenly worrying over his best friend.

"Daisuke..." he whispered.

Takuya's ears twitched as he then stopped his stuggling with Koji and looked over at the tense boy by the tree.

"Hey, Ryo, what's up?" Takuya asked.

"Did something happen?" Koji asked as he glanced over at Ryo.

"I-I don't know why, but... I have a feeling that Daisuke needs our help." Ryo frowned.

"Huh?" Takuya and Koji blinked in confusion at that.

Before they could ask what their friend meant, Ryo took off towards the Namikaze compound as the two boys stood up and stared after him.

"I wonder what that was about." Takuya crossed his arms.

"I wonder... If Daisuke is in trouble, then... Koichi!" Koji gasped as he took off.

"Huh? Has everyone gone insane?" Takuya asked as he stood up and rushed after his friends.

(At the Namikaze compound...)

"Okay, here we go. Hirashin!" Daisuke cried out as she threw the kunai across the room.

The kunai stabbed into the center of the paper and the ink began to bleed down.

Smiling, the girl felt her body moving and she was pulled over to the seal at an incrediable speed that made her stumble in shock while her head felt sore and bile was rising up her throat.

"Oh, man. That's not a good side effect." she groaned as she placed a hand over her mouth and swallowed back the urge to vomit.

She didn't notice the purple chakra forming around the kunai and a small tear was created in the air, almost as if it were a glass window that was beginning to crack.

Shaking her head, the girl grabbed her kunai and pulled it out of the wall and stepped five feet away from the seal.

"Okay, come on, shake it off. You're an Uzumaki. You can do this. I am going to be a powerful kunoichi one day. One as powerful as Aunty Sakura, Granny Tsunade and Mom!" Daisuke cried out in determination.

Smiling at this, she then turned to the seal and threw the kunai, unknowingly pouring more purple chakra into it and when it hit the seal, the tear in the air shattered like glass.

"Huh? What is this?" the Uzumaki heir blinked as she saw a swirling vortex open up in front of her.

Inside of it she saw what appeared to be an island that was covered in trees and mountains, and there was a large body of water that surounded the land.

Just then, a powerful gust of wind picked up and started a storm inside the room making the girl scream as everything blew around her.

(At the tower...)

Seeing the vortex open, Naruto had gasped in horror and quickly jumped out the window to go save her daughter, leaving her husband stunned by the sudden departure.

"N-Naruto!" Kiba called as he jumped out the window and chased after her.

(At the compound...)

Koichi was sitting under the tree as he peacefully read from his father's journal, though his eyes would begin to mist when he reached certain parts.

He had reached the passage about how Itachi's best friend Shisui Uchiha died in front of him and that had awakened his Magnekyo Sharingan.

Afterwords, Itachi had met Tobi and the two males went off to murder the rest of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke had walked into the compound to find his brother, the one persn he admired and loved above all else, standing over the dead bodies of their parents.

Itachi then lied to Sasuke, telling him that he did it to prove his power and that if his little brother wanted to avenge their clan, then he had to become stronger and hate him.

Looking back on it, Koichi would have to say that his father had given the other Uchiha horrible advise since it seemed to have severly ruined his life.

Koichi had to wonder; if Sasuke had never let the lust for power and vengance consume him, then would he have stayed in the village?

Would he have gotten closer to Naruto, someone he seemed to be obsessed with, and eventually marry her and would Daisuke have been his daughter instead of Kiba's?

He wondered if his uncle thought over these things ever since he first was dragged back to Konoha, but it was difficult to see into the mind of a man who was unstable.

"Koichi!" he heard the voice of his brother call his name.

Blinking his sapphire eyes in surprise, Koichi looked over to find Ryo leading Koji and Takuya over to him, each one having a look of worry.

But the expression of pure terror on Ryo's face is what made the eldest Uchiha heir jump to his feet and rush over to meet the boys half way.

"What's going on? You all look spooked." Koichi noted.

"I don't know. Ask crazy pants here." Takuya said as he jabbed a thumb in Ryo's direction.

"Koichi, are you okay?" Koji asked his twin.

"What? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Koichi asked looking confused.

"Ryo got a strange feeling that Daisuke was in trouble." Koji sighed in relief that his twin was safe.

If anything had happened to him, he didn't know what he would do.

"What? But she's fine. I left her in the house. She was just working on her funinjutsu." Koichi assured.

"Ya see, Ryo? There's nothing wrong with her." Takuya smirked.

"Mock me all you want, but I got a bad feeling and I trust my instincts." Ryo glared at the Inuzuka heir who crossed his arms and huffed.

Screaming was then heard making the four boys jump and turn to the house in shock as they recognized the scream.

"W-What was that?!" Koichi gasped.

"It sounded like Daisuke!" Koji said.

"I knew it!" Ryo growled as he ran towards the house.

"Man, what is going on?" Takuya asked as he rushed off to find his cousin.

Before the boys could enter the house, Naruto and Kiba arrived, landing in front of the four males to cut off their path as the couple then ran inside.

"Stay there, boys!" Kiba called over his shoulder at them.

"No!" Ryo yelled as he tried to get inside, but his father then appeared in front of him and wrapped his arms around the boy to hold him back.

"Ryo, stay here." Kakashi ordered as he held his son back firmly.

"No! I need to get to Daisuke! There's something wrong with her! I need to get to her!" Ryo cried out as he desperately tried to wriggle out of his father's grip.

Takuya and the twins were staring at them in confusion, but the three boys wanted to run inside and see what was wrong with their friend.

Breaking down the door to her daughter's room, Naruto ran inside and watched as Daisuke screamed as she was lifted off the ground by the harsh gale.

"Mommy!" Daisuke cried as she was pulled into the vortex.

"DAISUKE!" Naruto yelled as she dived forward to grab her daughter, but sparks from the vortex shocked her and a powerful wave of energy pushed her back.

She cried out as her back hit the wall and Kiba stared in horror as his daughter was sucked into the vortex that then started to close.

"DADDY!" Daisuke screamed.

"Daisuke, hang on!" Kiba yelled as he rushed forward as Naruto pushed herself up and ran over to the vortex.

They jumped through the vortex after their daughter and were stunned when they sensed a strange aura in the air that was smiliar to chakra, but different at the same time.

"Mommy, Daddy, help!" Daisuke yelled as she fell through the air.

"Hang on, honey. We're coming." Naruto called as she fell down towards her daughter.

Roaring was then heard making Kiba look over and his eyes grew wide when he spotted a large red and green dragon flying towards them.

"What is that?" the Inuzuka male whispered.

The long bodied dragon then roared as it blasted out a strange beam out of its mouth and it hit the Jinchuriki making her cry out in pain at the attack.

"MOMMY!" Daisuke screamed as she crashed into the forest below her.

The dragon then wrapped its tail around Naruto and threw her into Kiba, knocking the two back up into the vortex as the dragon followed eagerly.

"Just what is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea. But we can't let it get into our world." Kiba said as the winds from the vortex pulled them inside.

Kakashi, Ryo, Takuya, Koji and Koichi stared in horror as they saw the Rokudaime and her husband jump through the vortex and a dragon roared as it tried to force its way through.

"Good lord!" Kakashi gasped in horror.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as she quickly created a Rasengan.

Nodding, Kakashi lifted his Hita-Ate to reveal his Sharingan eye as he created his Chidori and together, the two ninjas rushed at the dragon with their attacks.

Crying out in pain as the attacks hit it, the dragon was forced back into the vortex just as it snapped shut.

"What was that thing? And-And what just happened? Where is Daisuke?" Koichi asked as tears filled his eyes.

Looking back at the destroyed seal, Naruto realized that her daughter was now gone in a different dimension with no way of getting her back.

Feeling the horror of this revelation consume her, the blonde woman dropped to her knees as she choked on a sob.

Ryo stared at the destroyed room around him in despair as he thought back to the horrible feeling he had before.

It was a warning; a warning that he was going to lose his best friend forever.

As he watched his friends and family all break down in tears, he remained frozen as he listened to Naruto wail as if in physical pain as Kiba held her, sobbing.

The world felt dark and cold now to the young Hatake without the bright Uzumaki heir there with him to tease him and fight with him.

Takuya had tears falling down his face while Koichi was sobbing at the fact that the closest thing he had to a sister was gone.

Koji dropped to his knees and shook as silent tears fell, angered that he couldn't do anything to help.

Kakashi stared at the wall where the vortex was once open sadly and shook his head, unsure of what to do or say to make his former student feel better.

Ryo sniffled as he furiously wiped his tears when he suddenly caught sight of something orange lying on the ground and the boy walked over.

His eyes grew wide when he noticed that it was the ribbon that Daisuke always wore and he picked it up, bringing the orange ribbon up to his cheek.

It still had her sweet scent clinging to the material and that made his heart contrict painfully in his chest.

(With Daisuke...)

Lying there on the forest floor was the young Uzumaki girl who was moaning weakly as she slowly woke up from hitting her head on the ground.

Chocolate eyes fluttered open and she looked around the strange area around her in curiosity.

"Huh? What is this place? Where am I?" she whispered as she pushed herself up.

Looking around her, the girl took in the sight of the large trees and the lush green grass that reminded her of Konoha.

But there were giant pink flowers growing around some of the trees and the scent of the area around her made the girl realize that she wasn't home.

"Ow! My head." the girl groaned in pain as she rubbed at the spot where she hit it when she landed.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

Finding her kunai and scrolls lying around her, the girl thought back to what had happened, her eyes grew wide in shock as she gasped in horror and shot to her feet.

"Oh no! Mom and Dad. Where are they? And that big dragon... I didn't even know that dragons existed. Then again, considering the fact that we shinobis can summon giant talking animals with freaky powers, it is pretty possible." Daisuke muttered as she went to gather her things.

Picking up one of the scrolls, she was relieved to find that it was the summons for the foxes and she sighed at the sight of it.

"Well, at least I have this with me. But what am I going to do now? I don't even know how I opened that strange vortex. How am I going to get home?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

She was frightened that she'd never be able to get home or see her family ever again.

Sniffling, she then started to wipe her eyes furiously to stop herself from crying.

"No. I need to stop crying. Crying won't help me. I need to train hard to become a powerful kunoichi. When I get strong enough, I can figure out how to get home. I can do this. If my mom and grandma could do it, then so can I." Daisuke said determined.

Packing up her scrolls, she then ran up to a tree and started running up the trunk and jumped up onto a tree branch to take in the sights of the beautiful land before her.

She saw a flock of pinks birds flying through the air and watched them in interest.

Jumping off the tree, she landed on the branch of the tree a few feet away from her and focused on her chakra as she took off through the trees.

As she traveled through the trees, she saw many different types of strange creatures and knew that she would have to get stronger to protect herself from them.

"Look out, monsters. Daisuke Uzumaki is here and she's gonna become the greatest kunoichi in the world! Dattabane!" she declared.

To be continued...


	7. Enter Flamedramon

"Enter the Flamedramon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

A mahogany, orange and black blur shot through the tree tops, barely disturbing the wild life in the forest as the figure searched the area around her.

The figure then came to a lake and dropped down on the water, standing on top of it, the water rippling under her feet.

Once she was standing on the lake, the figure, which revealed itself as a young teenage girl, was twisting and turning her body in fighting forms.

This girl had long mahogany hair that was tied up in the back into a ponytail while her thick bangs hung in her face; she had chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin.

She wore an orange tube top, black pants that cut off at her calves while a navy pouch was wrapped around her left thigh, and she wore black gloves and navy colored sandals while around her neck she had a red pendant that was in the shape of a spiral made out of jasper stone.

On her face she had three whisker marks on each cheek giving her a more vulpine appearance even though her face still had a bit of baby fat.

The girl is Daisuke Uzumaki and as of last month, she is 13 years old and has been in the dimension known as the Digital World for 6 years training and fighting off Digimon who would attack her.

On the second day she had arrived, a creature known as Flymon had attacked her and she was able to use the Rasengan to scare it off and she had run off to try and find someplace safe to live.

After a few days of wandering around, she met a kind Digimon called Electmon who allowed her to live in Primary Village with him and the baby Digimon.

Seeing all the adorbale creatures and the beautiful digi eggs amazed her as she then worked hard to try and get in tune with this new world.

She had even become friends with the Digimon who were partnered to a special group of humans called the Digidestineds.

The names of the Digimon are Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gomamon and Tentomon who told the girl she had arrived only days after the Digidestineds returned to their own world after they defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon.

Electmon and the other Digimon all helped the girl adapt to the Digital World and were amazed when they saw her training and even encouraged her to get stronger.

Gatomon even joined in on the girl's training when she was ten years old to see if Daisuke could dodge the punch of a Champion level Digimon and it helped enhance her speed and she was able to master the Hirashin as well as block Gatomon's punches.

In the present, Daisuke stopped her exercise when she then noticed the sky had darkened unexpectedly.

"Huh? What is this? It's not supposed to rain today." the Uzumaki heir said as she looked up at the sky.

Much to her surprise, she saw an Airdramon, the type of Digimon that had prevented her parents from saving her, was soaring through the sky.

What truely confused her was the strange figure she spotted standing on the dragon's head and the black collar she saw around the mighty beast's neck.

"Where is Airdramon going?" Daisuke asked.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl then jumped up into the trees and followed the dragon to see who and what the figure on top of Airdramon was.

She followed them to an area of the Digital World that had mountains and spotted various Digimon wandering around; Gatomon and Electmon were amoung them.

"Hmm? Hey, what's going on?" Gatomon asked with narrowed eyes as she stared at Airdramon.

"I'm not sure. Wait, is that a human?" Electmon gasped when he saw a male human jump off of Airdramon's head.

He had messy indigo colored hair and wore a blue body suit, black gloves and boots, wore a blue cape that resembled insect wings that were outlined in yellow and his eyes were covered by a pair of yellow glasses that had purple lens.

"Who are you?" Centarumon demanded.

"I am the Digimon Emperor!" the human announced.

This caused an uproar with the Digimon as they were in disbelief by what the boy had said.

"Silence! You will all now obey me. This land and everything in it belongs to me." the Digimon Emperor declared.

A green and purple caterpillar Digimon named Wormmon poked his head out from behind the Emperor's legs.

"Why should we?" Unimon demanded.

"You are not our master!" Centarumon yelled.

"This world isn't yours to claim!" one of the Gazimon growled.

As the Digimon all yelled, the Emperor smirked and gave a dark chuckle as black rings then lifted into the air and sailed over to the Digimon.

"What are those things?" Daisuke asked as she stayed hidden in the trees as she watched the scene.

"These are my dark rings. If you won't come to me willingly, then my little creations will ensure your loyalty." the Emperor laughed.

A dark ring then latched itself around a Gazimon's neck making him cry out as he tried to pry the ring off his neck, but then his eyes turned red.

"Are you okay?" a second Gazimon asked his friend.

Growling, the ringed Gazimon then slashed his claws at his friend making everyone gasp.

"Run!" Electmon cried as the rings flew down towards them.

Fearing for their safety, the Digimon all turned and ran off to escape the onslaught of dark rings, but some were not fast enough and the rings latched onto them.

Electmon gagged as a ring latched around his neck and a Unimon was downed when a dark ring attached itself around his neck.

Gatomon was running on all fours to escape the dark ring that was chasing after her and when it got close, her tail ring then glowed and it knocked the ring down.

"That was close." Gatomon panted.

Curious, the white and purple cat stared at her tail when she then heard a sound and turned to see Unimon coming towards her.

He attacked her and as he brought his hoof down on her tail, her ring was caught between the hoof and the ground as she rolled away, leaving her ring that gave her power.

Gatomon then took off into the forest to escape Unimon when suddenly, a streak of mahogany appeared and Daisuke kicked the winged horse into a tree.

"Daisuke!" Gatomon gasped in relief at the sight of the kunoichi.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Daisuke yelled as she and Gatomon started running off to look for shelter.

A dark ring then chased after them and Daisuke's hands flashed through her seals.

"Water style: water bullets!" she shouted as she then spat out the water bullets that shattered the ring.

"Nice work! Come on, maybe we can find Agumon and the others to get some help." Gatomon said as she ran off.

Glaring at the darkened sky and at the sounds of Digimon crying out, Daisuke took off after the cat to find the others.

(A few days later...)

Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon and Daisuke were hiding out in the wooden cabin that was built a few years ago for the Uzumaki to live in.

They were safe there since they were near a lake and there was a good amount of wind blowing in from the east that the kunoichi could easily manipulate to work as a weapon if she needed.

"What are we going to do now? All our friends are being taken by the Digimon Emperor." Patamon said sadly.

"I'm not sure. I tried to digivolve before, but then the Emperor held up this strange dark Digivice and it stopped me. No one can digivolve at all!" Agumon reported.

"If I could become Angewomon, he'd be done in already." Gatomon glared as she paced back and forth.

"Well, we need to figure something out. I'm all for attacking him all at once, but then he'll just use the Digimon he captured to shield himself. Tch. What a coward!" Daisuke said as she placed a dish filled with cooked fish on the wooden coffee table.

"I wish TK were here." Patamon said as he stared at the ground.

"Hey, yeah! Maybe if the Digidestineds were here, they could take out the Emperor!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yeah! If Tai were here, I could digivolve into Greymon! We need to find a way to get the others here." Agumon said as he cheered up along with Patamon.

"We could have a better chance at fighting then!" Patamon cheered.

"Um, guys. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have no way of getting to them. The portal closed years ago during the eclipse and we don't know where Gennai is. We're at a loss here." Gatomon spoke up.

This deflated all their spirits.

"There has to be a way!" Daisuke insisted as her Uzumaki stuborness came out.

She wasn't just going to give up yet, not when she knew so many innocents were being hurt.

"You can't just expect us to give up without trying can you?" Patamon asked his feline friend.

"I'm not trying to be negative, but let's face it. It would take a miracle for us to see the others again." Gatomon frowned.

"Agumon!" a voice then called out.

This made the group of four stare at the door in shock when they heard the voice crying out from outside.

"That sounded like Tai." Agumon said.

"But it couldn't be. Could it?" Gatomon asked in disbelief.

"Agumon, where are you? Come on, buddy, answer me!" the voice rang out again.

"It is Tai! Tai!" Agumon yelled cheerfully as he ran out of the cabin.

Patamon, Gatomon and Daisuke all chased after the dinosaur to go find the human boy and find out how he got into the Digital World after all these years.

Running into the trees, the group found a 15 year old boy with tanned skin, wild brown hair and brown eyes was standing in the forest as he looked around curiously.

On top of his head were a pair of circular goggles and he wore a white button up shirt with a green blazer over it, gray pants and white shoes.

"Agumon!" the boy cried out.

"Tai!" Agumon cheered making the boy turn and smile when he saw his partner running over to him.

The two friends laughed as they hugged while the kunoichi and two other Digimon stood back to watch.

"Welcome back, Tai." Gatomon smiled.

"But how did you get here?" Patamon asked as the 15 year old stood up.

"The portal was supposed to be closed." the orange and beige colored guinea pig said.

"I'm not sure. Hey, wait. Who are you?" Tai asked when his eyes landed on the 13 year old.

"I'm Daisuke Uzumaki!" she chirped with a smile as she folded her arms behind her back.

"Daisuke fell into a vortex that pulled her into the Digital World. She's been staying with us ever since." Agumon explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tai Kamiya." the brunette smiled.

"Hey. So, how did ya get here anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"My Digivice. It was making all these strange sounds when I was in class. When I ran outside, there was all this light and I was pulled here. I thought maybe Gennai had something to do with it." Tai reasoned as he pulled out his Digivice.

"Weird." Daisuke commented when the device then started beeping and an orange dot was shown on the screen.

"Um, is it supposed to do that?" she asked as Tai held it closer to his face to look it over.

"It's getting a signal. I wonder what it means. Could one of the others have gotten in here too?" Tai mused with a frown on his face.

"Let's go check it out then. It'll be like old times." Agumon smiled at the boy.

"Right. Come on, guys." Tai smiled as he gestured for the group to follow him as he started jogging off.

Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon and Daisuke chased after him as they ran through the forest and the signal on the Digivice led the group to a cave.

"The signal's coming from in there." Tai noted.

"Let's go then." Daisuke said as she disapeared into the cave.

"Wait up!" Gatomon called as she rushed after the girl.

"We don't know what's in there. It could be dangerous." Tai said as he followed the two females.

"It's not like Daisuke and Gatomon can't handle it." Patamon giggled.

Once the group was inside the cave, they followed the signal on the Digivice to the end of the cave where they found a strange orange and red egg that was laid out in the center of the room.

There was a hole in the ceiling of the cave that shone down a light on top of the egg and they were able to see a silver blade poking out of it along with an eight pointed sun symbol painted on the shell.

"Look at that." Agumon said.

"It's got the Crest of Courage on it. Is it an egg?" Tai asked as he looked it over.

"I've never saw an egg with a spike in it." Agumon told him.

"It must've been rough on the chicken that laid it." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Daisuke grimaced.

"Let's have a closer look at this thing." Tai crouched down and placed his hands around it.

When his hands touched the egg, a bright orange light shone from it making everyone cover their eyes at the sight.

The light then faded and three orange orbs then lifted into the air and two of them shot off out of the cave while the last one remained.

"They look like fireflies. Really fast ones." Tai commented.

Just then, the last orb flashed over to Daisuke making her cry out in surprise when she caught the strange light.

"What the heck?" she asked as she opened her hands to see the glow had faded away to reveal an oval shaped device.

The strange device had a pure white body, sky blue grips and had a black antenna.

"What's this?" the girl asked.

"It looks like a Digivice. But that's strange. It's different from the ones we have." Tai frowned as he held up his own device.

"Ah! It looks just like the one the Digimon Emperor has!" Gatomon gasped.

"That's not a good thing." Daisuke yelped as she held the Digivice out away from her body.

"I wonder..." Tai mused as he looked over at the digi egg.

"Daisuke, I want you to try and move the egg." he declared.

"What?" she asked as she and the Digimon appeared to be stunned by this.

"Look, you got that Digivice for a reason. Maybe it's because you're meant to move the egg. Just trust me on this!" Tai said confidently.

Blinking in surprise at this, Daisuke nodded as she clipped her Digivice to her waist band and walked over to the digi egg and knelt down in front of it.

Gulping, the girl placed her hands around it and gave a sharp tug which made the girl stumble back when the egg popped off the ground.

"Whoa!" she gasped in surprise.

"She did it!" Agumon gasped.

The Uzumaki then stared down at the egg in surprise, unsure of how she should feel about this.

"There's a problem." Tai said as orange sparkles and light slowly floated up from the hole a foot away from the girl.

Everyone watched as a shadow formed and it soon became a blue creature that was curled up sleeping.

He opened up his eyes and looked into Daisuke's eyes and the girl felt this feeling go through her…like they were connected somehow.

He smiled and jumped out of the light as it faded away and hopped around the stunned kunoichi.

"YAHOO! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digi egg." He cheered happily.

Stopping his celebration, the dragon stood in front of the girl as he held his hand out towards her with a friendly grin.

"My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." he greeted.

"I'm Daisuke." she said, still stunned.

"I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend." Agumon informed.

"Nope, I'm real all right and I've been waiting a very long time to meet cha, Daisuke!" Veemon said with barely contained excitement.

"Huh? Really?" Daisuke blinked in surprise at this.

"Yep, you're the one all right 'cause you were the only one to move the digi egg of Courage!" He said proudly.

"Weird." Tai breathed out.

Suddenly, the group heard yelling and gasped as they turned to the entrance of the cave to see a boy and girl who were both Daisuke's age running inside.

The girl had short brown hair that was brushed out of her face by a pink clip and wore a sleeveless turtle neck that was white and pink, had a silver camera wrapped around her neck, yellow shorts that was being held up by a brown belt and wore pink shoes.

The boy had blonde hair, peach toned skin and had azure blue eyes while he wore an off-white hatt, a yellow and green shirt, grayish green shorts and teal colored shoes.

"TK!" Patamon called.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried.

Screaming then alerted them to the Snimon that was chasing after the two humans making the group gasp.

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

Narrowing her eyes, Daisuke then pulled out her kunai and threw it at the two humans and she disappeared in a streak of mahogany.

Appearing beside the two humans, she grabbed her kunai and then grabbed their wrists in one hand as she used the other to throw the kunai.

Just as Snimon crashed down on the ground where the three humans were, they were then seen as a blur of mahogany, green and pink as they landed in front of Tai where the kunai had imbedded itself in the ground.

"That...was...awesome." Veemon grinned as he held the digi egg in his hands.

"What was that?" TK asked as he looked at the girl.

"Never mind. We got that bug to worry about now." Daisuke dismissed him as she glared at Snimon.

"Kari, are you okay?" Gatomon asked as she hugged her partner.

"I'm fine, Gatomon. Who is this?" Kari asked as she looked at Daisuke and Veemon.

"Long story." the cat said.

Snimon then roared as he turned his attention to the group of humans and Daisuke rushed at the insect making Tai, TK and Kari gasp in worry.

"Wait, what are you doing?" TK yelled.

Hands then flashed through hand signs and then Daisuke thrusted her palm forward, a gust of wind blasting out and knocked Snimon back.

"How is she doing that?" Tai asked as the humans stared in shock as the girl flips away from Snimon as he chased after her.

Just then, a Monochromon appeared and sent out his Volcanic Strike at the girl making her gasp as she dodges the attack.

"That's not good!" Veemon yelped.

"Agumon, you have to digivolve!" Tai said to his partner.

"Patamon, you too." TK encouraged.

"We can't. The Digimon Emperor's black Digivice stops us from digivolving." Agumon informed sadly.

"What?" Tai gasped.

"But how are we going to help her?" Kari asked as she watched Daisuke trying to dodge the two Digimon who are attacking her.

Narrowing his eyes, Veemon then charged forward and rammed his head into Monochromon's face, making the dinosaur growl in annoyance.

"Veemon!" Daisuke gasped as the dragon was thrown aside.

Snimon then came after the girl and she rolled to the side to dodge the sickle that the praying mantis stabbed into the earth.

Growling, the girl then flashed through some hand signs.

"Water style: water prison!" she yelled.

Water then rose from ground and trapped Snimon inside, pausing the creature and he stopped moving as he looked at his prison, unsure of how to escape.

Agumon then ran over to Monochromon and blasted his Pepper Breath at him to stun the beast while Patamon blasted out his Boom Bubble.

Gatomon then ran over and punched Monochromon in the face while Daisuke took this distraction to make her way over to Veemon to check on the injured dragon.

"Veemon, are you okay?" she asked as she helped the Digimon stand.

"I'm okay. I was just trying to make a good impression." Veemon smiled weakly.

"You're pretty brave, I'll give ya that. I'm impressed." Daisuke smiled making the dragon blush.

"We need to get out of here!" TK called as he, Tai and Kari ran over to the Uzumaki heir.

Monochromon then knocked Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon down as Snimon managed to break through the water prison.

"Daisuke, you need to use your courage to open up the digi egg." Veemon said as he handed the egg to the girl.

Feeling the strange pulse from the egg, Daisuke then looked around her at the humans and Digimon as Monochromon and Snimon stalked closer.

Narrowing her eyes at the sight, the girl then rose the digi egg into the air.

"All right, let's see how you guys like this. DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she cried as orange lights shone from the egg making everyone turn to her.

Veemon was then covered in orange light and flames as he then started to transform.

"Veemon armour digivolve too...Flamedramon: the fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon was a taller version of Veemon, only he wore red armour and a helmet that had flame designs on them and had a blade on his head.

"Armour digivolve?" Tai asked.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Daisuke asked as everyone just kept blinking with their jaws wide open.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I used the digi egg of Courage to armour digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will char broil the enemy like a well done steak." Flamedramon said.

Monochromon got back up and charged at Flamedramon, but he just stood in his place, waiting for it to come and held out his clawed hands, stopping him in his tracks and then threw the dinosaur over his head.

Monchromon snarled as he got back up and Flamedramon charged at him, the dinosaur using his Volcanic Strike, but Flamedramon started batting the flames away like they were flies.

Monochromon got annoyed and ran at him, using his horn to throw Flamedramon up in the air.

Snimon then flew at Flamedramon, but Daisuke jumped in and her hands flashed through seals.

"Wind style: great break through!" she called as she thrust her hands forward, sending Snimon's attack back at him.

It hit the ring around his neck and shattered, surprising everyone as Snimon then flew off, leaving the group.

"She freed him!" TK gasped.

Flamedramon's body then erupted in flames as he dived down towards Monochromon, aiming for the ring around the dinosaur.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled.

He hit the dark ring, then flipped over to land on his feet away from Monochromon as the ring cracked and shattered.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he turned back to Veemon, the light shooting over to Daisuke and it turned into a new hand held computer.

"What's this?" she asked opening it up to show the digi egg on the screen.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari cooed as she pet the dinosaur as he lay there exhausted.

(Later on...)

"Good bye Monocromon. Don't forget to write." Kari called as she waved him off.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature." TK said frowning.

Veemon then walked over to his partner and shook hands with her as the two smiled at each other.

"Nice working with ya, Daisuke. Let's do it again sometime." Veemon said.

"Sure." she gave him a nod in agreement.

Tai and Agumon then walked over to the new duo of Courage with smiles on their faces, the original duo of Courage having faith in these two.

"Hey, guys. That armour digivolving is pretty cool." Tai said making Daisuke and Veemon break apart as they looked at him.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivove, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor no problem." Agumon nodded.

"Yeah, leave it to me." Veemon grinned confidentally.

"Daisuke, I think you were really brave back there in that battle." Tai complimented.

"Yeah, how did you do those things?" TK asked as he and Kari walked over with Patamon and Gatomon.

"That's kind of a long story." Daisuke grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Good, the sun's going down. Now we can relax." Patamon said as the group watched the orange sun set behind the mountains, the sky turning pink and purple.

"Why's that?" TK asked.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon said.

"Excuse me, Tai, but it is getting late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?" Agumon asked.

"We sure do, but I'm not even sure if we can get home." Tai said.

"Hey, how did you two get here?" Daisuke asked the two humans her age.

"We got here through the computer. I bet we can go back home that way." Kari suggested.

"Then let's get going." Tai said as the group walked off through the forest to look for the computer.

"All right, Izzy, Cody's back. Now can we go to the Digital World now?" a female voice asked eagerly.

The group followed the voice and found the computer that was lying in the middle of the forest and there were three humans on the screen.

"The gate might be closed. It's not safe." the oldest of the group informed.

He had lightly tanned skin, onyx eyes and had bright red hair that reminded Daisuke of her mother's friend Gaara.

There was also a tall girl her age with long lavender colored hair and caramel brown eyes while she had a pair of large circular glasses perched on her nose.

"At least I got the brownies." the short boy with brown hair and dark forest green eyes said as he held out a container.

"Mm. This is the best thing I've ever tasted." the redhead said as they all started munching on the brownies.

"Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"What thing?" the redhead asked.

"That thing on the computer. I just saw the light go on." the girl said looking at the computer and screamed in shock when she saw the group.

"So, how do you go back in?" Daisuke asked Tai, Kari and TK.

Suddenly, blue light shone from the computer and the three Digidestineds were then sucked into the screen making the Digimon and kunoichi stare in shock.

"You don't see that every day." Veemon commented.

Tai, Kari and TK all were then thrown out of the computer and landed on the three humans who were sitting in front of the computer and the group cried out in shock.

"Hey, get off, you're crushing my brownies!" the redhead cried out.

To be continued...


	8. The Digi Team Complete

"The Digi Team Complete"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Where are we?" asked Tai as he looked around the room he and the others landed in.

"This is the computer room." TK answered.

The group of kids then pushed each other off of themselves as they stood up properly.

"When you guys came out of the computer, where did you come from?" the small brunette asked.

"Huh? Well, that's a bit of a long story." TK said sheepishly since he wasn't sure how to explain things to the curious boy.

"Hey, wait. Where did Daisuke go?" Kari asked when she noticed the kunoichi was missing.

"Over here!" a voice called from the computer.

Everyone then turned to the computer and found Daisuke kneeling down in front of the screen as she stared at the group.

The redhead, short brunette and lavender haired girl stared at the strange girl in confusion having never seen her before.

They would have remembered meeting a girl with whisker marks on her cheeks and who had a fetish for orange.

"Hey, why are you there?" Tai asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm not from where you guys are from." Daisuke shrugged.

"Who is that?" the redheaded male asked.

"That's Daisuke. She's a new Digidestined." Tai told his friend.

"What?" the redhead gasped in surprise.

"Um, exactly where are you?" the lavender haired girl asked the kunoichi.

"Oh, I'm in the Digital World." Daisuke smiled.

"What's the Digital World?" the short brunette asked as he stood in front of the computer.

"It's a place where all these cool monsters live. Some of them are pretty nice, others are totally rude. But most of them are cute!" Daisuke explained with a cheerful expression.

"Like me!" Veemon chirped from behind his human.

Agumon, Gatomon and Patamon were all standing behind the kunoichi as well, waiting for her to finish her conversation with the new kids.

"Let's go back!" the lavender haired girl cried eagerly.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." the short brunette stated.

"Don't you wanna go to the Digital World, Cody?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Of course seeing all those monsters and stuff would be fun, but tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't wanna miss out." the boy now identified as Cody said.

"That's right, its pork surprise at my place." Tai sighed in displeasure.

"And stuffed green peppers in a salad." the redhead spoke up.

"TV dinners in the microwave." TK said.

"No fair! I wanna go!" the lavender haired girl whined with tears of frustration in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Yolei. You'll get a chance." TK assured as the group then started to leave to leave the room.

"When?!" the girl now known as Yolei whined.

"See ya tomorrow, Daisuke!" Kari called as she waved at the girl.

"Bye!" Daisuke waved back.

Once the group was gone, the computer screen went black as it turned off and the girl stood up.

"Well, that's done. Ready to go home, Veemon?" Daisuke asked her partner.

"Home? You live around here?" Veemon asked curiously.

"We helped her build a house here a few years ago when she first arrived in the Digital World." Agumon explained.

"You'll love it. The cabin is nearby a lake and is surounded by trees." Patamon said.

"I love it already. Heck, it could be a cave, and I'd like it anyway." Veemon grinned as the group started walking.

He was just happy to finally be with his partner after sleeping in the earth for so long.

"Where will you guys go? Are you going to be staying with me tonight?" Daisuke asked her friends.

"I think we should look for the others first." Gatomon voiced her thoughts.

"We'll probably need them if Tai and the other Digidestineds are coming back to the Digital World." Agumon stated.

"Then we'll have to go looking for them. Hopefully they'll be making their way over to my place on their own by now. After all, it seems like my place is the safest in the Digital World right now." Daisuke mused.

"Hey, Daisuke, how did you do all those cool moves anyway? I didn't think that humans could have powers." Veemon questioned.

"Well, where I come from, there are some humans who can do all that stuff. We're called ninjas or shinobis. We girls are known as kunoichis though. We have the ability to mold chakra to walk on water, control the elements... It's actually a very long story." the Uzumaki heir grinned as she rubbed the back of her head.

(The next day...)

Agumon had gone off to find the rest of the Digimon to tell them to make their way over to the Uzumaki cabin to meet up with their partners.

So far, Biyomon and Tentomon had been the only ones found and were sent over to the cabin so that they could wait with the kunoichi.

That morning, Daisuke had gotten a strange signal on her Digivice and she had decided to follow it along with Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Tentomon.

"How much further do we have to walk?" Tentomon complained.

"I'm not sure. I told you guys to stay at home to wait for me. You didn't have to come." Daisuke told him.

"We couldn't let you go off on your own." Biyomon said as she flew beside the girl.

"You might be good, but you're not strong enough to take on a swarm of Digimon by yourself." Gatomon said.

"Hey, it'll be fine. She has us here with her to help out." Veemon grinned.

"Not all of us can digivolve. We haven't found a way to bypass the powers of the dark Digivice yet." Tentomon buzzed as he flew next to the kunoichi.

"Have a little faith, Tentomon. You're really harshing everyone's mellow." Daisuke joked as she checked her Digivice once again.

"I don't understand that. You humans say such strange things." Tentomon commented.

"Never mind." Daisuke dismissed.

Just then, her Digivice beeped once again and she looked in front of her when the signal got stronger.

"I'm getting someting. It's just over this hill." she told her friends.

"Patamon!" someone cried out.

"That sounded like TK!" Patamon gasped happily.

"Gatomon!" a familiar female voice called.

"Tentomon!" a slightly older male voice cried.

"Biyomon!" a more mature female voice yelled.

"Oh, it's Izzy and the others! Hurray!" Tentomon cheered as the group started running up the hill.

As the group ran over the hill, they found the group of humans in the grassy fields looking around for the Digimon.

TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei were there as well as the redheaded male and a girl who appeared to be the same age as the redhead.

The girl had chin length orange hair that seemed to curl up at the ends, tanned skin and red wine colored eyes while she wore a green skirt, green top with a blue scarf and had on brown shoes.

Yolei was dressed in an orange helmet, a light blue turtle neck shirt, an off-yellow vest, white gloves, red pants and green boots.

Cody was now wearing a turtle neck that was beige colored, but had brown around the collar and sleeves while his pants were mauve and his shoes were brown.

"TK!" Patamon cried as he flew into the blonde's arms.

"Tentomon!" the redhead smiled.

"Biyomon!" the orangette cheered.

Kari hugged Gatomon while Biyomon and Tentomon rushed off to their partners as Daisuke and Veemon made their way over to Yolei and Cody.

"Tentomon." the redhead said hugging his partner.

"Izzy, you're a sight for big green, sore eyes." The bug said as the pink bird and her partner ran to each other, hugging tightly.

"Biyomon." the orangette sighed happily.

"I've missed you, Sora." Biyomon said.

"I've missed you too." Sora smiled.

"Hey!" Daisuke greeted the two humans who don't have Digimon.

"Oh, hey, it's you again." Yolei said as she pointed at the girl.

"Yep. Welcome to the Digital World. I'm Daisuke Uzumaki and this is Veemon." she said.

"Hiya!" Veemon grinned cheerfuly, matching his partner.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Cody Hida." the young brunette said as he bowed polietly.

"And I'm Yolei Inoue. So, how long have you been in this place anyway?" the girl asked.

"Ever since I was a kid. I accidentally tore a vortex open and got sucked inside into this place." Daisuke explained with a sheepish grin and an embarrassed blush.

If she ever found a way to get home, her parents were going to ground her until she became a Jounin.

"Huh? How did you manage that? Did your computer explod or something like that?" Yolei asked.

"Computer? What's that?" Daisuke asked as she looked down at Veemon.

"I don't know." Veemon shrugged.

"Huh?! How do you not know what a computer is? Everyone in the city has one!" Yolei exlcaimed in shock.

The fact that this girl had never heard of a computer before stunned Yolei dearly since everyone she knew owned one or at least had three in their houses.

"I didn't live in a city. I lived in a village." Daisuke stated.

Cody simply blinked at this as he wondered if she came from a part of Asia where people didn't use technology.

Before he could ask the girl, a shadow appeared making the Digidestineds and Digimon look up at the sky and gasped when they found a Snimon flying towards Sora and Biyomon.

"Sora, move!" TK cried tackling her and Biyomon down as Snimon swooped down, flying over the trio.

Tentomon, Biyomon and Patamon all then fired off their attacks at Snimon, but the large green Digimon flew too far out of their reach.

Gatomon jumped up and punched the bug in the face, but he just knocked her down to the ground, not bothered by the attack as the white cat sulked.

"I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I don't have enough power." She whimpered.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have to armour digivolve. Daisuke, get the egg ready." Veemon said turning to the kunoichi.

"Right." Daisuke nodded as she reached for her Digivice.

Then, the ground beneath the girl crumbled and she found herself falling down the hole, but then she clung to the side of the walls.

Hearing growling below her, Daisuke glanced down to find a large purple and white mole that had a black horn for a nose and his eyes were glowing red.

"Oh, great." she rolled her eyes at the sight of the mole Digimon.

"Drigomemon lives deep inside the caverns of the Digital World. His Drill Spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist." Tentomon said.

"Are you okay?" Veemon asked as he leaned over the side of the hole to check on his partner.

"I'm good." she called up to him.

Growling was then heard as a large furry white beast arrived making everyone turn to stare at the snow creature.

"Mojyamon is a frosty Digimon from the snow mountains. His Bone Boomerang attack will make your head spin." Tentomon reported.

Mojyamon then threw his boomerang at Veemon, hitting him in the back and he fell down into the hole and Daisuke gasped as she pushed herself off the wall and grabbed him.

When she was suspended in mid-air, Drimogemon then grabbed the duo of Courage and a strange gas was released making the two cough before they then blacked out.

(Later on...)

Feeling her senses return to her, Daisuke's eyes fluttered open and she was confused to find herself chained to the side of a mountain wall.

She looked over the wide open field and forest below her and wondered how she had gotten there.

"Where am I? And what am I doing here?" she asked.

"You're just hanging out." a smug voice spoke up.

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Daisuke turned her attention to the cliff above her and found the Digimon Emperor standing above her.

"Let me guess; the Digimon Emperor." she glared.

"Speaking." he smirked.

"So what, now you capture humans too?" she asked.

"Well, I had to. You see, when humans arrive and start fooling around in my garden, I just have to fix this situation." the Emperor said.

"One problem, pal. This isn't your garden. Also, I've been here way longer than you have." Daisuke told him.

Secretly, she was building chakra into her hands to try and break free as she kept the Digimon Emperor preocupied with their conversation.

"Is that so? I suppose that would explain those interesting abilities of yours. Now tell me, how did you do that?" the Digimon Emperor asked.

"As if I'd tell you, teme!" she spat making him grit his teeth.

"I wouldn't argue with me considering your position. Oh, that reminds me." he said as his smirk returned and he snapped his fingers.

Looking to the mountain across from her, Daisuke saw the rock move and Veemon was revealed chained to the mounatin.

"Veemon!" Daisuke gasped.

"Daisuke, hey, great view isn't it?" Veemon smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, it's okay. You need to digivolve." she said hoping his new form would allow him to break through the chains.

"Er, just one problem. Aren't you gonna need these to pull off that little trick?" the Emperor asked as he held up the girl's Digivice and D-Terminal.

He then laughed making the kunoichi glare at him as she pumped more chakra through her hands that glowed purple.

"Give me back my Digivice and let Veemon go. He has nothing to do with this." Daisuke yelled up at him.

"Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission despite what you claim. As for your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." The Emperor said as he snapped his fingers again.

A dark ring then floated into view and moved over towards Veemon which made Daisuke worry as she gave a tug at the thick metal binding her wrists.

"Ha! You'll never get me to be your slave. You might as well destroy me right now and get it over with." Veemon said confidently.

"As you wish." The Emperor said as the ring got closer, making Veemon laugh nervously as he stared at the ring.

"Take it easy, I was just kiddin'. Come on old buddy, don't cha know a good joke when you hear one? You know, a little comedy to lighten the mood. Ha ha, funny guy Veemon. C'mon!" Veemon said nervously.

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon." The Emperor said as the ring got closer.

"Hang on!" Daisuke called.

Then, the chakra around her wrists exploded, breaking the metal and she jumped over towards Veemon, pulling her kunai out of her pouch and slashed the ring, destroying it.

"What?!" the Emperor gasped as he stared in shock.

The girl stood on the mountain with her feet attached to the rock and she pumped more chakra into her heel as she kicked the metal, breaking it and then pulled her dragon into her arms.

"My hero." Veemon grinned as Daisuke held him.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with, teme." Daisuke smirked as she then jumped at the Digimon Emperor.

He jumped back and glared at the girl who then held out her kunai, ready for a fight.

"Don't get cocky! I still have your Digivice and you're nothing without them." the Emperor glared.

Dropping Veemon to the ground, the dragon watched curiously as Daisuke shot forward and grabbed the Emperor's arm and twisted it making him cry out as he stumbled to his knees.

"Word of advice; never mess with an Uzumaki." she warned.

Releasing his arm, the girl then spun around and kicked her leg out as her foot connected with his chest making him gasp for air as he was sent flying back by ten feet.

Grabbing Veemon once again, Daisuke then jumped off the mountain and started running down the side as the Emperor pushed himself to his feet and glared down at the girl as he held his bruising chest.

Just then, the rest of the Digidestineds arrived with two new Digimon to help fight, but were stunned when they saw the kunoichi.

"Is this girl even human?" Yolei asked as she rode the four legged eagle creature through the sky.

"Hey, Daisuke, over here!" Kari called as she waved the girl over.

Jumping down, Daisuke then made her way over to the group as Yolei swooped in on her Digimon and landed beside the tall yellow and purple insect creature standing beside Cody.

"About time ya got here." Daisuke commented.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked the girl.

"I refuse to be humiliated by those losers! Snimon!" the Emperor yelled as the large insect flew in.

"Mojyamon!" the Emperor called as the snow beast stepped out from behind the mountain.

"Drimogemon!" the Emperor called on the last Digimon who drilled out of the ground.

The three slaves then growled at the Digidestineds, ready for battle.

"This could be bad." Izzy commented with a frown.

"What do ya say to a little payback, Veemon?" Daisuke asked as she gripped her D-3.

"Yeah!" Veemon grinned up at his partner.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" the Uzumaki heir cried.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Snimon then started flying down towards the group as Yolei climbed back up on Halsemon's back.

"Hold on tight, Yolei." He said.

"Uh, okay." She nodded as he took to the air.

"Let's show them what armour Digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor." Flamedramon said.

Drigmogemon then drilled down into the earth and Digmon following after him as Mojyamon threw a large sharp pillar of ice at Flamedramon, who stood his ground and caught it, the ice quickly melting away from the heat of the dragon's body.

"When it's fire against ice…fire always wins." He said then used his Fire Rocket, shooting four fireballs at the snow beast, destroying his dark ring.

"Yeah, you did it, Flamedramon!" Daisuke cheered.

Snimon attacked Halsemon with his sickles that shot out violet lights at him, but Halsemon flipped around to avoid it, making Yolei cry out at the aerodynamics.

"Time for Tempest Wing." Halsemon said as his eyes glowed pink.

Halsemon fired off his Tempest Wing, then swooped out of the way as the attack destroyed the ring on Snimon.

"You did it, Halsemon!" Yolei cheered happily.

Down below, Drimogemon was quickly digging through the earth until he found one of his tunnels and was stunned to see Digmon already there waiting on him.

"It looks like we're the drill team." Digmon joked as he then fired off his Gold Rush at Drimogemon, destroying the ring.

During the battle, the Emperor had escaped, but was angered by the humiliation he had gotten by a certain girl.

(A few minutes later...)

The armour Digimon had returned to their Rookie forms while the three Champions stood in front of the Digidestineds.

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds." Veemon told them.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving us." Mojyamon said as he and the other two started leaving.

"Being the Emperor's slave was the worst! All day long it's 'destroy this', 'destroy that', 'Get me a cappuccino'. Oy." Mojyamon complained.

"Man, that Digimon Emperor is such a teme. He's lucky I didn't beat his head into the ground." Daisuke frowned.

"Settle down." Hawkmon chided as he waved a wing dismissevly at the girl.

"So, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?" he asked his partner, who was puffed up in pride.

"Absolutely, 100%." She grinned.

"And will we be a team, Cody, when I'm not nappin'?" Armadillomon asked.

"Of course, I'd be honored to be your partner." Cody said with a respectful bow of his head.

"Well, it looks like the new Digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore." Sora said making the old team members look at her.

"I don't know. I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us." Izzy told her.

"We can still help them fight the Emperor." Biyomon insisted.

"And we can also provide them with advice and guidance." Tentomon said.

"What a team." Sora smiled.

"C'mon. I'll walk you guys home." Daisuke offered the group.

"Are you worried we're gonna get attacked?" Patamon asked the girl as he flew in front of her.

"Call me paranoid, but you never know." Daisuke folded her arms behind her head.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Kari smiled as she walked up beside the other girl who was slightly taller than her.

The group then walked off through the forest and made their way to the TV portal that was on the ground.

Lifting up their Digivices, the Odaiba born Digidestineds were then sucked inside of the portal along with Hawkmon, Patamon, Armadillomon and Gatomon.

"What just happened?" Tentomon asked.

Staring into the TV, the kunoichi and Digimon watched as the others all fell down onto the hard floor of the computer lab.

Suddenly, Tai rushed into the room and stared at the pile of humans lying on the floor with their Digimon on top of them.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked.

"Please don't ask." Kari, Yolei, TK and Sora requested.

Cody was busy staring at the In-Training form of Armadillomon that was smiling at him while Izzy was stuck at the bottom of the group, unmoving.

"The new Digimon returned to their In-Training forms." Tai pointed out.

It was then that the group took notice of the Digimon; Gatomon being stuck in the pile while Patamon was sitting on the desk beside TK who landed on a chair.

"Wow. He's so cute!" Yolei gushed hugging the pink bird head with tiny wings.

"I don't understand how this little fella can turn himself into such a great big creature like Digmon." Cody said as he looked over the cream colored head with wing like ears.

"Are we gonna have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Patamon commented.

"Well, at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound." TK said.

"Hmm, except Biyomon, Tentomon, Daisuke and Veemon." Sora said as the computer beeped.

"Sora!" Biyomon called making the group look over at the computer.

They found Daisuke and the three Rookies in front of the screen as they watched the group.

"Don't worry. We'll all be safe here because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Biyomon assured.

"Imagine; all that power and he's afraid of the dark." Tentomon joked.

"Well, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Sora said.

"Yeah, cause that's when we'll beat the Digimon Emperor." Daisuke grinned in determination with a raised fist.

"That's the spirit." Tai smiled at the girl.

To be continued...


	9. A New Digitude

"A New Digitude"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"So, what are we doing now?" Veemon asked his partner.

The duo had woken up that morning in the cabin, alone for once since all the other Digimon had gone off to find their friends.

Oranges, bananas and strawberries had been cut up and placed in a bowl for the dragon and kunoichi to eat for breakfast as they sat in the kitchen.

"I'm going to be training this morning." Daisuke said as she brushed out her long mahogany hair.

Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody had school that morning, so they wouldn't be back in the Digital World until 3:00 pm when classes let out.

Biyomon had been able to talk the Uzumaki heir out of going after the Digimon Emperor by herself with Veemon, so now the girl decided that she would have to spend the next 7 hours training and gathering food.

She was now serving food for herself and a Rookie Digimon, between the two of them she wasn't surprised that she was running out of food.

"Training? You mean those cool powers you have?" Veemon asked.

"Yep. I always train. Also, I have someone I think you should meet." Daisuke then grinned as she tied the back of her hair up into a ponytail.

She missed her old ribbon and wondered where it had gone when she was sucked into the vortex.

"Really? Who?" Veemon asked curiously.

Did she have any other friends that he hadn't met yet?

Nodding at this, the girl then stood up as she bit her thumb which surprised Veemon when he caught the scent of blood.

Why had she done that?

Hands flashing through seals, the girl then thrusted her hands on the wooden floor.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she called.

A puff of smoke then appeared making Veemon cough on the smoke.

"Why'd you do that?" he coughed.

"What is that supposed to be?" a deep voice inquired from the smoke.

Stunned, Veemon then turned to the smoke that faded to reveal the five foot tall arctic fox that had narrowed golden yellow eyes.

Swaying behind him was a large fluffy tail that was tipped black just like his ears.

The dragon stared at the tall fox in awe and surprise since he had never seen anything like him before while the fox seemed disinterested by Veemon.

Daisuke smiled as she pet the fox's ears making him fight the urge to whine in pleasure as his eyes turned to the girl.

"Wow, how did you make that guy appear?" Veemon exclaimed.

"Veemon, this is Youko. He's my first animal summons. Youko, this is my Digimon partner; Veemon." the girl introduced.

"A Digimon partner? I thought only those Digidestineds had them." Youko commented.

"They do, but now I'm one. You missed out on a few things." Daisuke grinned as she rubbed the back of her head.

Youko hummed at that as he then turned his attention over to the dragon who had bounced over to his side and stared up at him curiously.

"What's an animal summons?" Veemon asked.

Sighing at this, the fox shook his head as he then walked over to the kitchen table and hopped up onto one of the chairs.

"There are contracts that a ninja signs in their blood, agreeing to take on the clan of animals the contract belongs to so that they can fight alongside each other in battless." Youko explained.

"So, you and Daisuke are partners?" Veemon surmised.

"Something like that." Youko answered.

Daisuke then kneeled beside Veemon, making him look up at her as she smiled down at him.

"There are all kinds of animal contracts out there. My mom has the contract for toads and my granny has one for slugs." she explained.

"Oh! Hey, Daisuke, where is your mom and granny? Why aren't they here with you?" Veemon asked feeling confused.

The other Digimon had simply said the girl had fallen into a vortex six years ago, but they never explained how it happened or where the girl's family were.

Youko sensed his mistress' sadness and hissed in anger at the dragon as he then hopped over to the girl and rubbed his head against her face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Veemon asked as he looked between the two.

Smiling sadly, the girl shook her head as she reached up to pet Youko's ears to calm him down.

"No, you didn't. It's just that... I came here alone. My mom and dad tried to save me from getting sucked into the portal, but an Airdramon appeared and attacked them. The vortex closed up before they could get to me." Daisuke explained.

Veemon's ears lowered as he whined sadly in the back of his throat when he saw the despair in his human's eyes.

She really missed her family and had wondered what they were doing every single day, but she tried to push it back to focus on her training.

"So, um, what's your family like?" Veemon asked hoping to make her perk up.

He didn't like it when anyone was upset and hoped he could get her to smile.

Blinking at that, the girl gave a small grin as she thought back to her parents, godparents, cousin, adoptive brothers and her friends.

Sensing his mistress was calm, Youko sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent of the wind, the ocean and wild flowers.

"Well, you see..." Daisuke began.

(Konoha...)

A 13 year old boy with light brown hair was in training ground 3, repeatedly slamming his palms against the wooden post to practise his movements and let out his pent u aggression.

He wore a pair of green pants, a gray t-shirt and the usual shinobi sandals while he wore his hita-ate around his neck.

His sky blue eyes were narrowed in determination as he hammered away at the wood, ignoring the stinging sensation that skittered across his palms.

Unknown to him three others boys were watching him work with pitying looks as they understood his plight.

"He really needs to stop this. It isn't going to help anybody." Koji Uchiha stated.

The boy had grown into a fine young man and kept his usual hair style, but his bangs were held out of his face by the hita-ate he wore.

Covering his body was a navy colored jacket over a mesh top, dark gray pants that had wrappings around his right thigh and shinobi sandals.

Beside him was his twin brother Koichi Uchiha who had allowed his raven hair to grow past his chin a few more centimeter and wore his hita-ate as a belt to hold his black pants up while he wore a purple sleeveless top that had a high collar and shinobi sandals.

Both brothers wore the Uchiha family pendant around their necks that resembled a red and white fan.

As for the final boy, he was Takuya Inuzuka and he was wearing his hita-ate around his forehead while he had on a red t-shirt with forest green pants and matching gloves while he wore shinobi sandals.

"He's still blaming himself after all these years." Takuya sighed.

Ever since Daisuke was sucked into the vortex, Ryo had become a shell of his former self.

He had sensed something was wrong and that his friend needed his help, but he wasn't able to do anything.

Izumi Yamanaka and Junpei Akimichi had both broken down in tears when they learned what had happened to their friend, worrying that she was dead.

Almost everyone in the village thought that the girl was dead, but the Rokudaime still had faith that her daughter was still alive out there.

While fullfilling her duties as Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was also trying to find a way to copy the seal her daughter had used to reopen the vortex to go find her.

Kiba Inuzuka didn't want to discourage his wife, but he was afraid that they were never going to see their precious Daisuke ever again.

Ryo though knew that the girl was still out there and she was alive.

He kept her ribbon after all these years as a momento to get stronger so he could find her and protect her.

"It was no one's fault. It was an accident." Koji said.

"I feel responsible though. If only I had stayed inside the house, then maybe I would have been able to stop Daisuke from practicing her funinjutsu." Koichi sighed as he stared at the ground with sad sapphire eyes.

"What are you saying? This isn't your fault, Koichi." Takuya protested.

"That's right. And even if you were inside keeping an eye on her, then the both of you would have been sucked into the vortex." Koji told him.

"But at least then she wouldn't be alone." Koichi said.

She must have been so scared to be sucked into a strange new world where monsters roamed.

Hopefully she had survived and was finding a way to come home as well.

Things didn't seem the same without the cheerful Uzumaki heir around anymore.

She was like the sun; always so warm and welcoming.

Hearing the sound of wood breaking, the three males turned their attention over to Ryo who had broken the training post in half.

His palms were badly bruised and he was panting harshly as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

"Hey, Ryo, we were going to get some ramen! Want to join us?" Takuya called over to the Hatake heir.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Ryo turned to look over at his friends who were all giving him hopeful looks.

"No, I'm not done training yet. You guys go on without me." Ryo said as he turned his back on them.

Koji narrowed his eyes in annoyance as his Sharigan flashed in anger.

Why did Ryo always pass up food?

All he cared about was training and he only ever went back home when his father arrived to drag him home or it was Naruto who came to speak with him.

"We're not leaving. You need to eat." Koji stated.

"No, what I need to do is train. I'm not strong enough yet." Ryo said.

Angered, Koji then marched over to the brunette and grabbed his arm, making Ryo turn to glare at the other boy.

Blue eyes were stunned to see the Sharingan with three tomoe spinning wildly inside the Uchiha's eyes and Ryo fell unconcious.

"Did you really need to do that?" Takuya asked as he placed his fists on his waist.

"Yes, I did. I don't care if Ryo feels upset over what happened to Daisuke. It was six years ago. If she is still alive, then she wouldn't want him to do this." Koji stated.

Swinging Ryo onto his back, Koji turned to face his brother and friend as he then started walking over to them.

"You're right. If Daisuke ever heard about this, then she would beat Ryo's head into the ground for being so stupid." Koichi smiled sadly.

He missed his surogate little sister.

So much has changed since she disappeared.

Kiba Inuzuka was stunned a few years ago when his wife made an announcement that she was pregnant and gave birth to an adorable boy named Menma.

Then a few years later she once again had another son whom she named after Obito in honor of the late Uchiha who had tried to kill them, but then tried to help them before he was killed.

Sakura Haruno eventually got married to a kind civilian man who treated her well and had a son of her own whom she named Sakumo in honor of Kakashi's father since the Copycat was the pink haired boy's godfather.

Shikamaru Nara also married Temari Subaku and they had a son named Tomoki Subaku who views Takuya as an older brother figure.

As for Sasuke Uchiha, he was allowed to roam around the village freely, but people still weren't kind to him.

Although when some people tried to attack him, Naruto would appear and stop them since she still cared for her ex-friend as a brother.

Also, she knew what it was like to be abused by the village and wouldn't wish their cruelty on anyone.

The only person she would allow to attack Sasuke was Sakura, but that was because she had a good reason to hate the man for breaking her heart and trying to kill her.

"Come on, let's get going." Koji said as he walked out of the training grounds.

(Digital World...)

When it was 3:00 pm, Daisuke finished up her training and washed herself off in the lake while Youko took a nap and Veemon was waiting on their human.

Youko had stated that it was curious how the Digimon Emperor wasn't attacking the Digital World while the Digidestineds were in school, but then Veemon suggested that it was because the tyrant had school like the other human children.

The fox commented how stupid it was for the boy to try and be a tyrant if he had school to attend when he should just drop out and move to the Digital World permenately to do his work.

After drying off and getting dressed, Daisuke grabbed her devices and her pouch filled with kunai that she tied around her thigh.

"Alright boys; let's move!" Daisuke called.

Eyes opening, the great fox lifted his head as he gave a yawn and jumped off the couch as he and Veemon made their way over to the girl.

"Do you even know where these brats are right now?" Youko asked.

"No, but the Digivice will show me. Also, I placed a seal on Yolei to teleport us to them." Daisuke grinned.

Youko scoffed in amusement at the girl's quick thinking while Veemon blinked at this curiously.

"How is this seal going to teleport us to them?" Veemon asked.

Hearing the Digivice beep, Daisuke smirked as she grabbed her dragon and then wrapped an arm around Youko's neck.

"Hang on and you'll see." she said.

Making a hand seal, the girl and her passengers disappear in a flash of mahogany, blue and silver.

Just then, the trio appeared beside Yolei making the girl gasp in surprise while the others turned to stare at the group.

"Daisuke!" Kari greeted the girl.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke smiled as she released Veemon who dropped down in front of her.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Armadillomon asked.

"The kit teleported us here with her seals. She's an Uzumaki. They're funinjutsu experts." Youko explained.

"...Did that fox just talk?" Yolei asked as she pointed at him.

Sighing, Youko simply rolled his eyes as he stared down at the Digimon who all stared up at him curiously.

"Guys, this is Youko. He's my friends. I've known him since I was a kid." Daisuke smiled as she hugged his neck.

"Hi, Youko. Nice to see you again." Patamon greeted.

"It's been a while. What brings you here?" Gatomon asked.

"The kit wanted to introduce me to her lizard here." Youko told the cat.

"Daisuke, what is funinjutsu?" Cody asked the girl.

The girl inwardly whined at the fact that she would have to explain everything about chakra and how it works to her new friends.

Giving a nervous grin, Daisuke ran a hand through her bangs as she stared down at the little brunette.

"That's a, uh, very long story. I'll explain it later." Daisuke said as she ruffled Cody's hair.

"So, what are you brats planning on doing today?" Youko asked.

"We were just going to see if we can fix any damage the Emperor has done." TK said.

"Well, you're in luck. He hasn't shown up all day." Veemon informed.

"That is lucky." Hawkmon commented.

Just then, the Digivices all went off and started beeping which made the four humans pull out their devices to check them.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"A digi-egg." Cody stated.

"What?" TK asked.

"Where is it?" Veemon asked.

"The digivice says it's not far from here." Cody said.

"More digi-eggs? But we already have ours." Daisuke frowned in thought.

"Who're they for?" Yolei asked.

"We'll never know unless we look for them." Kari said.

"Let's get going then, brats." Youko said as he then started walking off.

Yolei frowned as she placed her hands on her hips, watching the fox as he stalked off.

"He's not very social." the lavender haired girl muttered.

"Heh, yeah, sorry about him. He got that way when he got taller. I think it's a puberty thing." Daisuke chuckled.

"Move it, kit!" the silver fox called.

"He seems pretty moody too." Armadillomon whispered to Veemon who giggled.

As the ground began their walk, they soon noticed that the further along they ventured off, the darker it became.

"Huh? It got dark all of a sudden." Yolei blinked in surprise.

"I'm not gonna hold your hand if you get scared. Namely because I don't have any hands." Youko commented.

Yolei glared at the back of the fox's head while Daisuke sighed, wondering what had happened to the sweet innocent little Youko she had first met.

Kari smiled in amusement, but still felt curious about the girl and her fox.

She was a mystery and no one knew much about her except for her name.

Beeping was heard once again making Daisuke pull out her Digivice to see the two dots blinking on the screen.

"I'm getting something. It's just up there ahead of us." she said.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped.

Gasping in surprise, everyone turned around to see the Digimon Emperor was standing there by the greenery.

"Look out!" Yolei cried.

Everyone went tense as Youko stepped in front of the group, barring his teeth as he snarled at the tyrant, but then grew curious.

"There's no scent." he said.

"What?" Daisuke questioned.

Pulling a kunai from her pouch, the girl then threw it at the Digimon Emperor and saw that the weapon flew through him.

"It's just an illusion! He's not really there." TK exclaimed.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" the Emperor scolded.

His questioning made the humans, Digimon and the fox all glance at each other in confusion, wondering what the tyrant meant.

"What's he talking about?" the child of Knowledge asked.

"Ordinary children are not allowed in the Digital World! Only the Digidestinds are!" the Emperor said.

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"But we are the Digidestinds." Daisuke protested which only made the Digimon Emperor scoff.

"You? The Digidestinds? That's physically impossible." the Emperor denied.

"Why is that impossible?" TK asked.

"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari asked looking out from around TK as he shielded her.

"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestinds, and of course, I am the only perfect human being." the Emperor gloated.

"Is this boy by any chance related to the Uchiha clan?" Youko asked as he glanced over to his human.

Daisuke's eyebrow twitched at the insult to her surogate brothers, but she knew that none of the fox summons liked anyone related to Madara.

Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody were left confused by what the fox was talking about, but decided to place that into the box of questions they would have for the kunoichi.

The Emperor then faded away when the ground started to quake making everyone tense as they turned to the side where the trees were knocked down.

Behind them were a group of red dinosaurs with blue eyes and green scales along his back.

Standong on one of the dinosaurs' shoulder was the Digimon Emperor who stared down at them smugly.

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong! You are ordered to here by evacuate the premises without further notice!" he threatened.

"We have just as much right to be here than you!" TK yelled.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, get out!" the Emperor ordered.

"Arrogant teme." Daisuke muttered.

"Try and make us!" Yolei yelled.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Must it always become a great big production? Get them, Tyranamon!" the Emperor ordered.

As Tyranomon charged in for an attack, Youko pounced at the dinosaur and slashed him across the face making the reptile cry out in pain.

"Do it now!" Youko yelled at the humans.

Nodding, the three humans with digi eggs pulled out their Digivices as blue, red and yellow lights filled the area.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Daisuke, Yolei and Cody all cried.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"This is why I'm the genious and you're not. You keep using the same attacks while I keep coming up with new ideas." The Emperor said.

Flamedramon used his fire attacks on Tyranomon, but it was countered, so Halsemon swooped in and used his own attack, successfully knocking the dinosaur back making everyone cheer.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a back-up plan? How about a little multiplication? What's 1 times 5?" the Emperor asked mockingly as four more Tyranomon came bursting through the clearing.

"There are five of them now!" Yolei cried as everyone stood closely together as the armour Digimon got into battle with all of the Tyranomon.

"Why don't you let us digivolve so we can fight? What are you afraid of?" Gatomon yelled with Patamon glaring up at the Emperor behind her.

"Yeah!" Patamon agreed.

"As long as I have this digivice, you'll never digivolve." The Emperor taunted as he held out his black and gray Digivice, then laughed evilly.

"And besides, you two are useless. I might as well get rid of you two." He said motioning for the Tyranomon to attack Gatomon and Patamon.

TK and Kari cried out when the two Digimon were hit by Tyranomon, sending them flying back into a tree.

"I thought that cats are always supposed to land on their feet" Patamon groaned.

"Oh shut up." Gatomon muttered back before both of them jumped up and dodged another attack sent at them.

They were about to get hit again, but Digmon jumped in and blocked it.

"Hello boys." He said.

"That's not fair, we're out numbered!" TK cried.

"Have you heard of the old saying 'it's not how you play the game, it's about if you win or lose?'" the Emperor asked with a smirk.

"We haven't got time! We have to go find the other digi egg." Cody said looking down at his D-3.

"But Cody we don't even know who it belongs to." The child of Love said.

"Just go. We'll hold them off while you three get them." Daisuke told Cody, TK and Kari.

"Come on guys." Cody called as he took off with the other two.

"Gatomon, let's go." Kari called to her partner and she ran over to her with Patamon.

"Open wide." Digmon sang as he drilled two dinos in their mouths.

Two others were about to chase after TK, Kari and Cody, but Flamedramon and Halsemon jumped in front of them, cutting them off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flamedramon asked.

"Youko, let's start subtracting." Daisuke called to her fox.

"With pleasure." Youko smirked.

"Aim for the black rings, guys!" Yolei called as she stood back.

Jumping at one of the Tyranomon, Youko slashed off the collar around his neck.

Hands flashing, Daisuke then released a water jutsu to stun the dinosaurs while Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon faught off the Tyranomon.

Clencing his teeth in anger, the Digimon Emperor watched as the mysterious girl worked in sync with the large fox in fighting off the dinosaurs.

"How does she keep doing this?" he growled.

A Tyranomon then blasted a fire attack at Yolei making her cry out and Daisuke activated the teleportation seal to appear beside the girl and pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks." Yolei sighed as she blew her hair out of her face.

"Don't mention it." Daisuke said as he pulled the taller girl to her feet.

"We need to get moving!" Digmon called as he ran over.

"We need to buy the others some time." Halsemon said.

"Right, lead the way." Daisuke nodded.

"Come on!" Flamedramon called as he ran off.

The group followed after the dragon as the Digimon Emperor and his remaining slaves chased after.

When the group came to a cliff, they were cut off and then continued their attacks.

Flamedramon, Digmon and Halsemon were overpowered by the flame attacks that were blasted at them by the three Tyranomon.

Yolei and Daisuke gasped in worry as the three Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms and landed in front of the two girls.

"Veemon!" Daisuke gasped.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried out.

The Digimon Emperor laughed at the two girls who then glared up at him while Youko snarled up at the arrogant human.

"You're done for now." the Emperor said.

"Daisuke, we're here!" Kari's voice sounded from the sky.

Everyone then stared up into the sky to see Kari was flying in on the back of a white winged feline creature while TK was riding a golden horse with wings and Cody was riding with him.

"Oh wow! Too cool." Armadillomon gasped.

"This armor digivolving won't always save you. It's just a matter of time before I learn how to stop that too." The Emperor said.

Kari, TK and Cody ran over to join the girls as they stood back to watch the two winged Digimon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, use their Golden Noose to tie up the Tyranomon.

Youko and Daisuke then joined in as they destroyed the dark rings on the dinosaurs' necks and the Digimon Emperor snuck away during the distraction.

"Yeah! Their dark rings are gone!" Yolei cheered.

"I wanna get a picture of this." Kari said as she pulled up her camera from around her neck and snapped the picture of the Tyranomon walking off into the sunset.

"Kit, it's time to go home now." Youko told his human.

Nodding at that, the girl picked up Veemon who curled up into her arms.

"Right. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Daisuke smiled at the group.

"Good-bye!" Kari waved.

To be continued...


	10. Iron Vegiemon

"Iron Vegiemon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

During one of Daisuke's training sessions, she had stumbled upon a collesium where the Digimon Emperor was holding Digimon in cages and forcing them to fight each other.

Using her D-Terminal to send a message to the other Digidestineds, they then arrived in the Digital World to help her, Youko and Veemon free the slaves while Tai and Agumon tagged along.

Agumon used his Pepper Breath on the bars that held the Gotsumon inside and then Veemon used his Vee Headbutt on the metal bars, breaking them down.

"Come on, let's rock!" Veemon said as he helped two of the rock creatures stand up.

"That was easy." Daisuke commented as the group ran away from the area before they were found by the Digimon Emperor.

Once they were far enough away from possible danger, the group stopped running and the Gotsumon dropped to the ground to take a rest.

"You guys are officially fugitives." Agumon smiled.

"Is it just me, or did that seem a little too easy?" Daisuke questioned as she pet Youko.

"You're right. There wasn't a single guard around. It's like he wanted us to do it. I think he's up to something." TK stated.

"You two are right. It does seem weird that the Emperor would just let us take his prisoners. I wonder what he's planning." Kari said.

"Nothing good." Youko commented.

"We'll worry about it later. Let's get back to the real world. I'm starving. I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." Tai smiled.

The group all started walking to make their way back home, but Gatomon paused in her steps when she noticed a strange black tower off in the distance.

"What's that tower?" The feline mused.

As the group found the TV portal, they all (except for Daisuke, Veemon and Youko) were sucked inside and landed in the computer lab where Yolei, Poromon and Izzy were waiting on them.

At the sight of the Gotsumon, Yolei yelled in shock, but the bell rang just as she yelled to hide her voice from others.

"Are you crazy bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy yelled at the group.

"But we didn't have a choice. We couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves, right?" Tai asked looking to his sister.

"Yep." She nodded at the older male.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama happens to come in here?" Yolei asked as she sat at the computer.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces. Hit it boys." Cody said to the Gotsumon who all struck poses looking utterly ridiculous.

"Ha! That'll work." Daisuke laughed from the computer.

"Eesh. Early rejects might be a better phrase." Yolei muttered.

"I'm gonna have to agree with the gaki there." Youko spoke up making the lavender haired girl shoot him an angered look.

Izzy then walked up beside Yolei to talk to her as Daisuke wrapped her arms around her fox's neck to stop him from upsetting one of her new friends.

"Yolei, I've got a big favour to ask. Would it be all right with you if I borrowed your Digivice?" The redhead asked and she stood up.

"But what for?" She asked.

"Well, it's obvious that the power from your Digivices opens the gate to the Digital World. Our old Digivices don't seem to work." Izzy said.

"Izzy's right. I've tried using mine, but no luck." Tai said holding his Digivice.

"The only way we can get into the Digital World is if one of you opens the gate for us." He said.

"So I wanted to try an experiment with the new Digivices, if that's okay with you." Izzy said as Yolei smiled and took out her Digivice handing it over to him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Have a nice night!" Daisuke called as the screen went black.

Kari frowned thoughtfully as she stared at the computer which caught Gatomon's attention.

"What's the matter, Kari?" The Champion asked.

"I'm just worried about Daisuke. I mean, I know she can protect herself and she has Veemon and Youko with her, but I still worry." The child of Light said.

"Hey, we used to live in the Digital World too, remember? And we all survived it." TK reminded.

"True, but all of us were in a group and we looked out for each other. Daisuke's situation is different. She grew up in that world and who knows what kind of things she's seen and experienced." Izzy added.

"I'd still like to know how she can do those amazing things." Cody said.

"Yeah, it's like she jumped out of a ninja movie." Yolei commented.

"Actually, it was a ninja village." Patamon corrected.

Everyone then turned their attention to the little Rookie with looks of puzzlement on their faces.

"What do you mean, Patamon?" TK asked.

"Daisuke told us this when she was a kid. She comes from a ninja village known as Konoha which is a place surrounded by trees and plant life." Patamon explained.

"She's also able to do all those things because she's a ninja and they have the ability to mold chakra." Gatomon said.

"Chakra? What is that?" Upamon.

Humming thoughtfully, Gatomon held her chin as she thought back to the explanation Daisuke had given them all when they saw her use the Rasengan to fight off a large Digimon.

"It's a bit difficult to explain. When Daisuke explained it, she said that it was energy. Chakra exists in everything alive; the air, the water, plants, animals and people. They all have chakra flowing through them, but no one can see it." The cat explained as best she could.

"Interesting. So, Daisuke was born in a village that is filled with ninjas who are trained to become warriors since birth." Izzy mused.

"It's a good thing she's on our side then." Tai commented.

"Yeah, but just because she's some badass ninja chick doesn't mean it's safe for her to live in a place filled with dangerous monsters. Also, she still has that psycho Digimon Emperor there to mess with her." Yolei reminded.

"That is true, but Daisuke seems strong. She also has Veemon and Youko with her. Maybe she has a few other tricks up her sleeve." Poromon tried to assure his partner.

"Anyway, I was thinking... Maybe she should come stay with one of us." Kari voiced her idea.

This made everyone gasp in surprise as they turned to the child of Light who looked serious and also conserned.

Tai gained a thoughtful expression as she envisioned the newly claimed child of Courage as an eight year old kid wandering around in the wide open forests of the Digital World.

A scared and lonely look was on her face as she glanced around, tears falling down her face as she tried to search for any other humans and cried out for her parents.

The very thought of it made the wild haired boy shiver in distaste and nodded as he came to the conclusion of convincing the kunoichi to come stay in the human world with them.

(In Konoha...)

Kakashi watched as his son was chasing after the demonic cat Tora along with his two teammates Izumi Yamanaka and Junpei Akimichi who were cursing the very existence of the creature.

The man knew that Ryo was depressed over what had happened to Daisuke and he could sympathize.

When Obito had died, Kakashi had felt terrible guilt since the Uchiha had sacrifised his own life to protect him from being crushed by the boulder.

After he had accidentally killed Rin Noihara and then found the bodies of Minato and Kushina, the silver haired male had closed himself off from everyone around him by pushing himself deep into his work.

He had focused on his work and had even stopped eating for a while, but he was soon pulled out of it and had changed after he had become a gennin teacher.

Kakashi knew the kind of pain Ryo was going through since he had lost so many important people in his life, but closing yourself off from people wasn't going to bring her back.

Shaking his head, the Copy Cat went to the Namikaze coumpound where Naruto was currently at while her Shadow Clone took care of the paperwork.

Walking inside the house he had visisted frequently when he was a child, Kakashi stepped into the kitchen to find Naruto was there fixing lunch for herself and her sons.

Menma Uzumaki, the adorable two year old black haired and blue eyed boy with whisker marks, was sitting at the table with a small chocolate lab puppy in his lab.

Obito Uzumaki, the ten month old blond haired and violet eyed baby with whisker marks, was seated in his high chair as he chewed on his rubber frog toy.

"Kashi!" Menma cheered at the sight of the man.

"Hello there, Menma." Kakashi smiled as he ruffled the boy's spikey black hair.

The puppy in his lap, Ume, barked at the sight of the man as she then licked at Menma's face making him giggle.

"Hey, Kakashi." Naruto greeted.

Her long flowing golden locks were pulled up into a ponytail while her bangs framed her face.

She wore a green tube top, navy colored pants and black wedge sandals on her feet as the Shodaime's necklace still hung around her neck.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, I was watching Ryo and his team chase after Tora, and I started to feel a little nostalgic, so I decided to come visit my favourite student." Kakashi said.

"And here I thought Sasuke was always your favourite student." Naruto drawled.

Obito cooed as he started babbling for his mother and the woman smiled as she walked over to her son with a bowel of mashed up berries.

"I'm coming, Obito, calm down." She said as she walked over to the blond haired infant.

"You know, I think he looks more like Sensei than he does you or Kiba." Kakashi commented as he took in the boy's appearance.

"You think?" Naruto asked as she set the bowel down for Obito who quickly started shoving the mashed up goods into his mouth.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Menma whined.

"Coming!" Naruto called as she grabbed the ham sandwhich she had made and placed it on the tray in front of the ravenette.

Menma had inherited his father's sharp canines and hunger for meat which made Kiba extatic that he finally had a child who would be taking after him.

Kiba had gone to his mother Tsume to see if there were any newborn ninkens and Menma had spotted Ume who he quickly claimed as his own while the chocolate lab happily jumped at her new master.

Kakashi simply sat back as he watched his former student walk around the kitchen with confidence and pride as she worked on making the food and stopped when Ume nipped at her heels begging for food.

Grabbing the puppy food, Naruto bent down and handed the dish to the excited lab who yapped happily before she started gobbling up her meal.

He never once thought he would see the blonde become a domestic type of person, but seeing her work hard to take care of her family with a smile on her face proved him wrong.

Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya were probably smiling down on the Uzumaki clan head right now from heaven.

"Kakashi, do you want anything?" Naruto's voice snapped him out of his musings.

"No, I'm fine." He shook his head.

Looking at him curiously, the blonde simply shrugged as she fixed three sandwhiches just as the front door opened.

"Mom, we're home!" Koji's voice called.

"In here, boys!" Naruto called.

After a few years, Koichi and Koji had started viewing Naruto as their own mother and had called her that when an enemy of Itachi's had snuck into the village to capture the twins.

Naruto had quickly stopped the enemynin from harming the boys and knocked him out as she ordered Lee, who had followed to aid her, to take the man to Ibiki for questioning.

A scared Koichi had ran into the Rokudaime's arms calling her 'Mother!' as he did so which stunned everyone, but Naruto had felt touched by what the eldest twin had called her.

A shy Koji had then joined in on the hug, enjoying the feeling of being held.

"You're just in time for lunch." Naruto smiled as the twins walked into the room.

"I'm starting to think your Shadow Clones spend more time in the office than you do." Koichi commented.

"Yes, well, I'm not going to be like some of those Hokages that spend more time in their office than with their family. I have to say, I love Tobirama for creating that jutsu." Naruto grinned as she set two plates down in front of her adopted sons.

Kakashi simply smiled as he watched Naruto sit down at the table to eat, but stopped when she noticed Obito had berries smeared al over his face and she giggled at the sight.

Grabbing a napkin, she cleaned up his mouth as the baby babbled cutely at his mother.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi then stood up.

"I hate to ditch you, but I have a family of my own I should get back to." Kakashi said as he then walked off.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Naruto said.

"Bye-bye!" Menma called as he waved at the man.

The man then shushined out of the room, leaving a trail of leaves in his wake which made the wife and mother frown.

"I hate it when he does that. So, how was your training today?" She asked as she turned back to the twins.

"It was fine. Hinata-sensei said that soon enough we can start taking missions outside of the village." Koichi informed.

"Hopefully we'll be able to take the chunin exams this year. By the way, where is it being held?" Koji asked.

"It's in Suna this year meaning we'll get to visit Gaara." Naruto said.

That also meant that it would be the first time Menma and Obito were taken out of Konoha to be able to meet one of their mother's old friends.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the family talking before they then had to seperate with the twins returning to their sensei to help tend to the Nara clan's deer while Naruto took her two babies to the office with her.

(In the Digital World...)

Youko yawned as he curled up by the river, licking his lips as he bathed in the warm sunlight.

Nearby Daisuke and Veemon were collecting meat apples from a large tree that was close by so they could eat them for dinner that night.

"Mm-mm, dinner is gonna be great! I can't wait!" Veemon licked his lips.

Daisuke giggled at that as she reached up above her and grabbed a large round meat apple and plucked the pale green fruit from the branch.

"Daisuke, over here!" Someone called.

Glancing over her shoulder, the girl found the Digidestineds were running down along the stream with Kari waving her hand to get her attention.

TK, Cody, Patamon, Armadillomon, Gatomon and Gabumon were chasing after the child of Light along with a boy who had chin length blond hair, fair skin and azure blue eyes who looked to be Tai's age as he wore the same uniform as him.

Youko sighed in annoyance as he pushed himself up from his place on the ground knowing that his relaxing time was over now that the Chosen Children had arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Veemon called as he jumped down from the tree and Daisuke followed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"We got a signal from Gabumon and followed it here." TK answered.

"A signal?" Veemon repeated.

"I was attacked by some of the Digimon Emperor's slaves and got washed up on the shore near here. I was lucky to be near one of those TV portals and was able to send a signal to Matt and the others to come help." Gabumon explained.

Turning her attention to the older blond whom she assumed to be Matt, the kunoichi smiled at him in greeting.

As for the child of Friendship, he had been looking over the famed Daisuke that he had heard about and took in her appearance curiously and deemed that she looked just like any other girl her age.

The only distinguishing feature she had were the whisker marks on her face which gave her a vulpin look.

"And where is the gaki? Did she decide to ditch?" Youko asked as he curled his body around his human protectively.

"She gave her Digivice to Izzy to study. She left to go get it back from him." Cody told the fox.

"So, what were you guys doing out here?" Matt asked them.

"We were getting meat apples for dinner!" Veemon grinned as he held up his basket which was filled with the fruit.

"Meat apples?" The humans asked curiously.

"Mm, that's good eating!" Armadillomon licked his lips.

"Each apple has the taste of a different type of meat." Veemon explained.

"Really?" Matt asked as he picked up one of the apples from Daisuke's basket.

He study it as he brought it close to his face and was about to take a bite out of it before Daisuke yelped and grabbed it out of his hand.

"You don't wanna eat it that way." She told him.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"You can't eat meat apples raw. They don't taste good." Gabumon explained.

"Aw, kit! You should have let him eat it. I need some source of entertainment here." Youko pouted as his tail flicked behind him in amusement.

Frowning at the fox in annoyance, Daisuke then turned and threw the apple up into the air.

"Fetch!" She called and the fox stood up straight as his gaze focused on the apple.

"Mine!" Youko yelled as he chased after the fruit.

Everyone watched in disbelief as the normally intimidating fox acted like a common dog as he jumped up and caught the beef tasting meat apple in his mouth.

"You don't see that every day." Armadillomon commented as the fox licked at his lips with a content grin.

"So, where are we going?" Daisuke asked.

(Later...)

"It's a small village called Santa Karia. It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business, but then the Digimon Emperor came along." Gabumon explained.

The lizard/canine Digimon led the group off through the forest to where a mountain area was located and had a village carved out of the stone.

Perched on the cliff far off was a black tower just like the one Gatomon had seen the day before.

"Look, it's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon pointed out.

"The Emperor calls them control spires." Gabumon informed.

"So, how are going to get in?" Veemon asked.

"We can't just rush in there. For all we know, he's in there waiting for us and this whole thing is just some sort of ambush." Matt said.

"And it's not like we can just armour digivolve and bust right in. He might be using some of the Digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself." TK spoke up.

Biting her bottom lip in thought, Daisuke glanced around as she tried to think over a way for everyone to sneak in.

She could henge herself to look like one of the Vegiemon or the Digimon Emperor to sneak inside, but she didn't know if she could do the same for the others.

Also, if the Emperor found out she could transform into others, then maybe he would come after her.

"TK's right. We have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure that none of them get hurt." Kari agreed with the child of Hope.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes then landed on a pile of strange black plastic material that was lying in a pile of junk and Daisuke walked over to it curiously while everyone tried to come up with an idea of their own.

Picking up one of the plastic material, Daisuke turned it over in her hand and bent it into a circular shape and a grin formed on her lips as an idea came to mind.

"I got it!" She announced making everyone look over at her.

"Got what?" Armadillomon asked.

"I just figured out how we can get in." The girl said.

"Really? How?" Cody questioned.

"We're going to walk right through the front entrance where everyone can see us." Daisuke smirked as she held the black material out for everyone to see.

Some were confused by what she meant, but Youko then smirked as he felt pride in the mischiveous girl.

"You cunning, brilliant little vixen." He complimented.

After the plan was explained to everyone, the group started fashioning the black plastic into bands that they then placed around Gatomon, Veemon and Armadillomon so they could trick the Vegiemon into thinking they were under the Emperor's control.

The humans, Patamon and Gabumon then had their hands bound together by rope to play the part of captives while Youko had a rope tied around his neck and then the group then walked right up to the front entrance.

"Stop right there!" The Vegiemon guarding the gate called when he spotted the group.

"It's okay, we're one of you." Gatomon assured as she lifted her paw to reveal the fake dark ring.

"We just captured these Digimon and their friends." She explained as she gestured to the humans, fox and two Digimon who were tied up.

"Where are you taking us?" Patamon cried.

"Pipe down! You're all going to jail where you belong." Armadillomon said as the Vegiemon laughed.

Once there were at the top of the stairs, the group relaxed a bit since they were out of sight of the guards.

"Those guys didn't even notice these rings are plastic." Patamon said.

"Don't start feeling too frisky yet. The first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't even faced the taste of the litter and even if we get past them, we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire." Gatomon said as the group started walking again.

They then entered the cells where the other Vegiemon were and a group of Gazimon were trapped inside the cage, looking miserable.

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in. The Emperor will be pleased. We could've caught them ourselves you know, but I guess you beat us to the punch." Vegiemon2 said, but then gasped as the Digimon took off the fake rings.

"By the way, speaking of punch… Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yowled delivering a powerful punch to the Vegiemon.

Armadillomon then tackled a Vegiemon to the ground while Veemon punched one as Youko collected the keys which he handed to Daisuke who unlocked the cage doors with them.

Everyone then ran out of the cell, Patamon leading the way up the staircase to get to the control spire, but when Patamon turned the corner, he stopped.

"Quiet, there are more guards." Patamon warned.

"We need to go another way. Keep your heads low." Youko whispered as he then led the group down a different path.

They found a narrow path that led up to the cliff where the control spire was built and TK walked beside Daisuke.

"Um, hey Daisuke, just out of curiosity, but are you really a ninja?" He asked the girl.

"Of course I am! Everyone in my family is a ninja." Daisuke told him.

"Whoa, really?" TK blinked at that.

"It's not that big of a deal." The girl waved it off.

"Oh, don't be so modest, kit. You're practically royalty from where we're from." Youko smirked.

This caught everyone's attention as they turned to look at the girl who was sending a look over at her fox.

"What does he mean by that?" Matt asked.

"Well, my mom's the leader of my village and she's the head of my clan." Daisuke said.

"Clan?" kari questioned.

"The Uzumaki clan. You see that spiral she wears? That's the symbol of her clan. There are many ninja clans and Konoha happens to be filled with them. the Uzumakis are famous because they helped the Senju and Uchiha clans build Konoha many years ago. Also, the Uzumakis were well known for their long red hair, longtivity, high vitality and their mastery of fuinjutsu. They used to have a land of their own known of Uzushiogakure or the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides, but then it was attacked and destroyed by people who viewed them as a threat for their great power. It was a tragedy as almost the entire clan was killed save for the very few who had managed to flee. The kit's grandmother was living in Konoha at the time so she was safe. Sadly, the kit's mother was the last Uzumaki left alive after the Fourth Great Shinibi War which ended in the death of hundreds of people." Youko explained.

The Digidestineds and Digimon all grew silent at this overdose of information, stunned by what they had learned.

"Anyway, the kit here is the heir to the clan. Her mother is litterally the most powerfull woman in the world and is considered as a queen and saviour to the nations, so that makes the kit here a princess." Youko finished.

"Wow, that's just...amazing!" Kari breathed out.

"It's not a big deal! I mean, I'm not a big deal. My mother's the real amazing one. She went through so much growing up that would have made anyone go insane and yet she's just this wise, kind and great person. You'd get it if you saw her." Daisuke smiled.

Pride, love and pure adoration filled her entire being as she spoke about her mother and it made Kari smile serenly at the sight.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. From what I've seen so far, you're pretty great yourself." TK said.

"Yeah right! What I can do barely counts as great. I still have a long way to go." Daisuke scoffed in amusement.

"But why do you want to become so strong?" Cody asked.

"So I can protect the people I love. Duh!" Daisuke grinned as she patted Cody's head.

"You make it sound so simple." Matt commented.

"It is that simple. I mean, wouldn't you do anything to protect your precious people?" Daisuke questioned.

"Tch! Don't fight her on this. She's an Uzumaki and they tend to be hard headed." Youko scoffed.

Everyone seemed amused by this as they continued along, but Daisuke was staring at the ground as she touched the pendant around her neck.

Talking about her ancestry had made her miss her family and it made her heart clench in her chest.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Veemon asked when he noitced his human's sudden crestfallen expression.

"It's nothing, Veemon." She shook her head.

Veemon stared at her sadly, knowing that she was lying to him and felt that he needed to do something to make her feel better and put a smile on her face.

"Hey, knock-knock!" He suddenly grinned.

"Huh?" The girl gasped in surprise at the change.

The group then made it to the cliff and they looked at the tower curiously and then looked down at the cliff.

"How do we get down from here?" TK asked as he peered down the ledge.

"There's no way to do it. It's too steep." Kari said.

"If we only had a rope or something we could climb down." Matt said.

"No problem. I'll go look for one." Gabumon said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by the Gazimon.

"Wait, we'll be the rope. We just hang onto each other and you can climb down the bunny slope. Our way of saying thanks." Gazimon1 said.

"That'd be great. Let's go." Gabumon said as the Gazimon got to work.

They were stopped when pink sludge was thrown at them making everyone gasp as they turned around to see the Vegiemon had arrived.

"Ha! No one's going anywhere." A red Vegiemon laughed.

"All right Daisuke, it's time for action. I'm gonna take that over grown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup." Veemon said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna make vegetarians around the world proud. That oughta cheer you up." He said as he charged at RedVegiemon.

Veemon then used Vee Headbutt, but was stopped by RedVegiemon using his vine like arm to whack him over the head, making the dragon cry out.

"Veemon!" Daisuke cried as she rushed to go help, but was stopped when three Vegiemon tied their vines around her.

Youko was snarling as five Vegiemon wrapped their vines around the fox's body to hold him down to stop him from trying to help his mistress.

"And now for a side dish. Chilli Pepper Pummel!" RedVegiemon called burping out red peppers that hit the dragon in the face that exploded into tiny flames making Veemon cry out.

More Vegiemon then snuck up on the rest of the humans and grabbed them, wrapping their arms around the humans and Rookies, trapping them.

Patamon then tried to fly over to help Veemon, but was hit in the face by the Chilli Pepper Pummel.

RedVegiemon then used his Stink Jet making a green smog fill the area and everyone coughed at the spicey smog.

"That stinks!" Armadillomon cried.

"My eyes!" Kari cried out.

RedVegiemon tied Veemon up and was holding him above his head, smirking.

"Put me down or I'll toss you like a salad!" Veemon warned.

"In case you forgot, I have the upper hand here." RedVegiemon said as he slammed Veemon down making everyone cry out in worry.

"Veemon!" Daisuke called as he tried to fight the Vegiemon off.

"The key to good cooking is to always tenderize the thoroughly like so." RedVegiemon said as he started punching Veemon as he lay on the ground.

Veemon stood up, wincing in pain as he did so, but was still able to glare at RedVegiemon as he did so.

"Is that your best shot?" He grunted.

"Are you kidding? We're just getting started. How do you feel about flying?" RedVegiemon taunted as he punched Veemon right across the face, sending him flying a few feet away.

Chocolate eyes filled with tears as Daisuke watched the senseless beating her friend was suffering as she struggled to get free from the Vegiemon who held her, but they were surprisingly stronger that she had thought.

"I can't watch this." Gabumon said with his eyes closed.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." Matt said.

"Veemon! Leave him alone!" Daisuke yelled.

"Combine all your ingredients in a bowel, next stir. Blend, mix, frappé and voila! The first course." RedVegiemon said as he kept beating on Veemon, everyone covering their eyes and whimpering.

"Now the entre." The evil vegie sneered.

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up." Veemon panted as he forced himself to stand again.

"I have to do my best to help Daisuke. Whatever the costs." Veemon declared.

Shock jolted through the new child of Courage as she stared at her dragon in surprise.

"He what? All those jokes... He was just trying to cheer me up?" She whispered.

Veemon had known she was upset from talking about her family and he was even suffering through a beating just so he could make her smile.

Tears started to fall down the girl's face more quickly at the thought.

RedVegiemon then punched Veemon in the face, sending him flying back intot he control spire making eveyrone cry out as a crack appeared in the tower.

"Leave him alone now! You hear me? He's had enough!" Daisuke yelled as she glared at RedVegiemon hatefully.

"I don't doubt he's feeling a little full, but he must have saved room for desert and I've cooked up a sweet surprise!" RedVegiemon smirked.

Daisuke growled as her whisker marks became darker and her eyes bled violet as her anger gathered and she began to leak killer intent which made Kari and TK shiver.

"When this is over, I'm gonna eat that rotten plant!" Youko snapped his jaws.

"If only I could digivolve." Gabumon said.

"There must be a way." Matt said as he held onto his Digivice.

"But how?" Gabumon asked as Veemon was punched in the gut, slamming up against the spire.

"And now for the surprise I promised you. A double helping of… Spike Punch!" RedVegiemon said as he went to punch him again.

With each hit that RedVegiemon delt Veemon, the tower under him started to form hairline cracks in the stone.

"The tower... It's breaking." Youko narrowed his golden eyes at the sight.

"That's it!" Matt exclaimed as he gained an idea.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Duck!" Matt called to him.

"Now!" Gabumon yelled.

Veemon ducked down and RedVegiemon's fists smashed right into the spire, blue crackles of electricity erupting around the black stone tower.

Matt's Digivice started beeping making him smile as the Vegiemon let us go and ran away while Gabumon was covered in white light.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"What?!" RedVegiemon gasped as the large blue and white wolf growled at him.

"Gabumon, how did you digivolve?" Matt asked.

Garurumon then chased after the Vegiemon, blasting his Blue Blaster at them as Daisuke and Youko ran over to Veemon to check on their wounded friend.

"Hey, lizard lips, you doing alright?" Youko asked in consern as Daisuke picked Veemon up in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Veemon gave a small smile.

Feelings tears leaking down on his face, Veemon looked up at Daiuske who was crying in relief that her partner was safe.

"Daisuke, you're crying. Are you still not happy?" he asked.

Choking out a laugh, Daisuke smiled as she wiped away at her tears.

"No, Veemon. I am happy. I'm really happy right now." She told him.

"Oh, that's good! That makes me happy, too!" Veemon smiled brightly.

"Geez, you two are so mushy." Youko commented.

"Well, if you're okay, then how about a little payback?" Daisuke smirked.

"You bet." Veemon nodded with a confident smirk.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to... Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

RedVegiemon started off the fight between them as he fired off his Chilli Pepper Pummel, but Flamedramon simply held up his hand as the attack blasted against his hand uselessly.

Rearing his arm back, Flamedramon delivered a punch with his Flame Fist which sent an overpowered RedVegiemon flying back.

"I think it's time we give this guy a real cooking lesson." Daisuke smirked.

"Maybe we can use him to make red bean soup?" Youko joked.

"You want a piece of me?" RedVegiemon glared as he charged at Flamedramon to punch him, but the dragon caught the vegetable's fists in his own.

Flamedramon then pulled RedVegiemon down, then lifted him up and slammed him down onto the ground.

"That hurt!" RedVegiemon groaned.

He was then released as Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket to weaken the other Digimon further and he was caught on fire.

"I've heard of grilled vegetables, but this is ridiculous!" RedVegiemon cried as he then fainted as the flames faded.

Daisuke cheered as she then jumped on Flamedramon, making him blush at the sudden physical attack by the girl.

"Daisuke!" Someone call making the group all turn around to see Yolei and Hawkmon running over with the Gotsumon, Izzy, Tai and Agumon.

"Garurumon!" Tai said as he, Izzy and Agumon ran up to the large wolf.

"How were you able to digivolve?" The lizard asked.

"I'm not quite sure." The wolf said.

"You know what I think? When RedVegiemon's punch cracked the control spire, we were freed from its power." Patamon said as everyone looked at the tower that looked worse for wear.

"It's certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon commented.

"We should destroy the spire once and for all and who better to do the job than Digmon." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah." Cody said pulling out his yellow and white Digivice.

A fluffy white tail was then placed on top of Cody's hand making him look up at Youko who was standing beside him.

"No need, braniac. The kit will take care of this." He said.

Nodding, Daisuke walked up to the control spire and held up a fist.

Taking in a deep breath, she then channeled chakra into her fist before she then reared her arm back and swung at the tower.

Everyone gaped in shock as the tower shattered under the punch and the Vegiemon started to wake up as they were freed from the dark rings.

"How... What?" Tai squeaked as he pointed.

"That shouldn't be possible." Izzy whispered.

"I'm guessing she used her chakra to do that?" Yolei gussed.

"You got that right, gaki. The Pink Menace and Legendary Sucker would be proud." Youko smirked.

"Whoa, did I get married while I was asleep?" RedVegiemon asked when he saw the rings.

"Oh, now I see how it works." Yolei commented as she stared at the shattered tower.

"May I inquire as to what you're talking about?" Hawkmon asked flapping over to her.

"The spire. It acted like an electricity rod. The Digimon Emperor set it up so that it powered the dark rings, making it possible for him to control all the digimon throughout the area." She explained.

"Isn't that right, Izzy?" She asked the redhead as he smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm quite impressed with your theory, Yolei." He said making her smile.

"I wonder how many more control spires there are scattered around the Digital World?" Tai asked as Matt walked over to his side.

"Well, whatever the number is one thing we know for sure is they all have to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission for the new Digidestinds, don't cha think?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Leave it to us. We can handle it." TK said.

"I guess someone should take the Gotsumon back to their homes now." Agumon said to Gatomon as she raised her paw.

"I'm all over it." She said.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." Tai said as he ran off with the Gotsumon followed along with Agumon.

"I'm right behind ya, big brother." Kari said as she and Gatomon followed them.

"Garurumon will stay here and protect you guys from the Emperor." Matt said as he rode the wolf over to the Gazimon.

"Garurumon!" The Gazimon cheered making the wolf chuckle.

Daisuke smiled as she pulled Youko and Flamedramon into a hug, happy to have her two boys with her.

To be continued...


	11. Old Reliable

"Old Reliable"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The full moon shone down on the hut and the light streamed in through the window and down onto the sleeping occupants of the bedroom.

On the bed was Daisuke who was hugging Veemon to her chest like one of her old plush toys while Youko was curled up on top of the girl to keep her warm through the chilly night.

Moaning in her sleep, the girl nuzzled her face into her pillow as she was consumed in her dreams.

_A six year old Daisuke was sitting in the yard behind her house with a frown on her face as she stared down at the scroll in front of her._

_She had been trying to summon a fox, but she kept failing and Naruto had assured her that it was normal._

_When she was 12 years old, she had tried many times to try and summon a toad, but had only managed to make tadpoles appear much to Jiraiya's amusement._

_She had only managed to finally summon a toad, the boss toad Gamabunta, when the pervy sage threw her off a cliff._

_Later on she gained two toads she became friends with called Gamakichi and Gamatatsu who were Gamabunta's sons whom she summoned many times over the years._

_Groaning, Daisuke gripped at her hair as she pouted._

_"I don't get how to do this." She said._

_"Do what?" Someone asked._

_Turning, the girl found Ryo standing behind her with a curious look on his face._

_"This! I can't figure out how to get this scroll to work." The girl told him._

_Walking over, the brunette kneeled down to stare at the paper and his eyes grew wide in surprise when he realized what it was._

_"Is this... A summoning scroll? Where did you even get this?" He asked._

_"Kurama gave it to my mom to give to me. It's the summoning contract for the foxes." She explained._

_"Wait, let me get this straight. The most powerful demon in the world has a summoning contract that he's the boss of and is giving it to you?" Ryo questioned in disbelief._

_He knew that Kurama had become more kind over the years after Naruto had befriended him, but this generosity was just amazing._

_"Yeah, my dad was pretty stunned too. Anyway, I keep tryin' to summon a fox, but everything just comes up in smoke." Daisuke pouted._

_Humming in thought, Ryo glanced over the scroll as he tried to think of what his friend was doing wrong and wondered how he could help her out._

_"Show me." He told her._

_Blinking at him in surprise, Daisuke then shrugged as she then bit her thumb to draw blood and formed her hands into the seals._

_"Summoning Jutsu!" She cried._

_Smoke puffed up around her hands, but nothing appeared which made the girl whine as the ribbon in her hair seemed to almost droop in depression like fox ears._

_"You see?" She whined._

_Ryo, who had been watching her hands, frowned as he then thought over how she went through the process. and noticed that her movements were perky._

_"I think you messed up on the hand seals. It was a little sloppy. Try it again, but do it with more confidence and focuss." He advised._

_Blinking at that, the mahogany haired girl then took a deep breath as she tried to focuss her chakra and calm her mind._

_Bringing her hands up to her chest, she then repeated the hand seals, but did it slowly so that she wouldn't mess them up and her hands moved perfectly together._

_"Summoning Jutsu!" She cried._

_Smoke then appeared once again, but this time it faded away to reveal a fox the size of a kitten sitting on the ground and staring up at the two humans with curious gold eyes._

_"Where am I?" The fox asked._

_"I-I did it. I actually did it!" Daisuke laughed happily._

_Ryo smiled at the girl, but then yelped when he was suddenly tackled into a hug by his extatic friend and was knocked onto the ground with her on top of him._

_"Thank you so much, Ryo!" She said._

_"D-Don't mention it." The boy stuttered as he blushed from the contact._

_As for the fox, he was simply staring at the two humans in confusion since he wasn't sure where he was, why he was summoned or who the children were._

_"Excuse me, I don't mean to interupt you, but can you tell me who you are and where I am?" The arctic fox asked politely._

_Bouncing onto her feet, Daisuke smiled down at the fox who was stunned when he saw her birthmarks._

_"Your face... Those are the markings of Lord Kurama! How... How do you have them?" He questioned._

_"Because my mom is his Jinchuriki." Daisuke told the fox kit as she kneeled down in front of him._

_"Jinchuriki? I heard that Lord Kurama was sealed inside of a woman named Mito Uzumaki many years ago. But I thought she would have died by now." The kit said in confusion._

_"She did die, but before she did, she sealed Kurama inside of my grandmother and when she gave birth to my mom, she had the fox sealed inside of her next. He's actually still inside of her, but she can let him out too when needed." Daisuke explained._

_The adorable baby fox listened to the girl intently as his Lord's life was explained to him._

_"Oh, wow! But that still doesn't explain who you are or where we are and why I'm here." The fox frowned._

_"Right, sorry! My name's Daisuke Uzumaki and that's Ryo Hatake." She said as she gestured to herself and her friend who had moved to sit next to her._

_"We're in Konohagakure and the reason why you're here is because I summoned you." The girl finished._

_"Summoned? You mean Lord Kurama gave you the fox contract?" The kit gaped in shock._

_"I'm guessing this has never been done before?" Ryo questioned._

_"No, it hasn't. If my Lord has trusted you with the contract, then it means you're viewed as one of his kits. And if he trusts you, then that means that the other foxes and I can as well." The fox explained._

_Smiling, he then stood up and bowed his head in a proper greeting to his newly claimed mistress._

_"It's nice to meet you, Daisuke, I am Youko and I'll be your partner from now on." He said._

_Laughing happily, the girl scooped Youko up into her arms and cuddled the bashful fox into her arms._

(The next day...)

Dressed in a black bikini, the Uzumaki heir was swimming around in the ocean to calm down from the training she had that morning and to have some fun.

Since her second elemental affinity was water, she enjoyed swimming or simply floating along in lakes or rivers.

Veemon was sitting on a cliff that overlooked the beach with a fishing pole in his hand as he tried to catch fish for dinner that night while Youko was resting beside him as he bathed in the sunlight.

Diving down deeper into the ocean, Daisuke smiled as she saw a school of fish swim by her and air bubbles tickled her skin as she glided through the water.

The deeper she dove down into the ocean, the colder the water got and she was able to see different Digimon swimming around.

A Seadramon was in the water and was tending to a group of Pichimon which must have been the sea serpent's babies with how attentive he was with them.

The sight of the normally dangerous Digimon acting like a protective and loving parent was a sweet sight to the girl who simply floated in the water as she watched the scene before her.

Seadramon sensed the girl watching them, but when he saw that she wasn't going to harm any of his babies, he left her alone as he led the six Pichimon off to go hunt for food.

Feeling the need for air, Daisuke then swam up towards the surface where the sun was creating an ethreal light on the water.

Head breaking the surface of the water, the girl took in a deep breath of air as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

Her hair and tan seemed to glow in the light of the sun; her hair becoming the color of strawberries while her skin looked like gold.

"All right, kit, get out of the water before you sprout fins and gills!" Youko called.

Rolling her eyes at this, Daisuke then placed her hands on the water's surface as she then pulled herself up until she was standing on the ocean and started walking towards the beach as her hair swayed with each step she took.

"No matter how many times I see something like that, I still think it's cool." Veemon commented as he reeled his line in and grinned when he found a large fish attached to it.

"Believe it or not, water is harder to walk on than trees. Trees have a flat surface, but water is constantly moving and you need to be able to make your chakra flow with the tides." Youko explained.

"Can you do that too?" Veemon asked as he unhooked the fish from his line and threw it onto the sand with the other five he caught.

"I am a summons. Of course I can. I learned along with the kit." Youko told him.

"Why do you always call her that?" Veemon frowned.

Youko hummed in a questioning way, a sign for the Rookie to elaborate.

"Kit. Why do you call her that? Is it short for something?" The dragon inquired.

"A kit is a baby fox. It's what we adult foxes call the younger ones. I started calling her that when I became too big for her to carry me around." Youko informed.

Kurama always refered to Naruto as a kit since she was his kit in a way.

He had been with the blonde her entire life, healed her injuries, indirectly saved her life and gave her power to protect herself.

When she had first arrived inside the seal to meet him, he wasn't impressed by her lack of power and viewed her as an annoyance, but he called her a kit because she reminded him of a baby fox at times like when she was pulling pranks or giving mischivous grins.

Naruto was his Jinchuriki which made her his kit and the rest of her children that he marked with the whiskers were considered his kits as well.

"Oh! That's kinda cool. And I guess Daisuke does kind of look like a fox with those whisker marks." Veemon mused.

"You should have seen her when she was younger. She used to wear this orange ribbon in her hair that her godmother styled into a bow that resembled fox ears." Youko smirked.

"Ah, really? I wish I could have seen that. I bet she looked really cute!" Veemon grinned.

Finally, Daisuke had arrived and walked up onto the beach where her supplies was laid out on a blue picnic blanket.

Grabbing a white fluffy towel, the girl wrapped it around her as she sat on the blanket to dry off in the sun.

"Guys, hurry up! Get the fish over here so we can eat!" She called as she wrung the water out of her hair.

"Coming!" Veemon called as he gathered the fish he caught in his arms and walked over.

Youko snapped his jaws down on a particuallry large fish to claim it as his own and trotted off with a happy grin.

A fire was then built to cook the fish and then the trio sat on the picnic blanket as they enjoyed their meal.

"This is yummy! We should do something like this more often." Veemon said.

"That'll be a bit hard to do, lizard boy. We still have that Digimon Emperor brat to worry about. I say we just kill him and be done with it." Youko frowned.

"Youko, we can't just kill him." Veemon protested.

"Why not? He's a menace and needs to be taken out. Kit, you agree with me right?" Youko turned his attention to the kunoichi.

Sighing at this, Daisuke set her fish down with a frustraded look.

As a kunoichi, she was meant to do whatever it took to survive even if it meant killing, but she simply just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I can't, Youko." She said.

"You're a shinobi. If you were still in your village, then you probably would have killed someone already in battle." Youko reasoned.

"Yeah, but that would have been because I would be locked in a life and death battle. The Digimon Empror has only been enslaving innocents. Unless he takes a life, then I can't kill him. When he crosses the line of angry tyrant to murderous monster, then I'll take him out. Not before then." Daisuke said firmly.

Groaning in annoyance, Youko relented on the subject and continued eating as he snapped his jaws down on the fish and tore into it.

Veemon had been listening closely to the conversation and a frown was on his face as he thought over their words.

"Do you think he ever will cross that line?" He asked.

"...I hope not." Daisuke sighed.

After they finished their meal, the two males turned their backs as they allowed their human to get changed back into her clothing and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

Once the girl was dressed, she and her males arrived back at the hut when suddenly a message popped up on her D-Terminal.

"What is it now?" Youko asked in aggravation.

Pulling out her D-Terminal, Daisuke opened it up to see she had been given a message from the youngest member of the Digidestineds.

"It's from Cody. Gomamon's hurt and he's in... Oh no! No way, not there!" Daisuke whined in despair.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Veemon asked, thinking the worst.

Seeing what the message said, Youko started laughing at his human's misfortune.

"We're going to..." Daisuke trailed off.

(Later on...)

"The frozen sector." Daisuke finished with a look of great displeasure on her face.

Going through her clothing, she had pulled out her burgundy winter boots, an orange turtle neck sweater, burgundy gloves, orange earmuffs and a burgundy cloak which she wore over her clothing.

A green scarf was wrapped around Youko's neck and Veemon was wearing a red hat with a matching tuque, mittens and a scarf.

"Oh, I hate the cold." The girl growled with her arms folded.

"Kit, stop complaining. The snow isn't going to kill you." Youko chided.

"This coming from the ARCTIC fox!" Daisuke glared at him as Youko snickered smugly.

"Wow, it is really freezing here. No wonder you were mad." Veemon shivered.

It was cold and he wasn't used to it, but he had to admit that the snowy area was quite beautiful.

The snow and ice were all glittering from the sunlight and the waters were a beautiful arctic green color rather than the deep blue of the ocean from the beach.

As for the shadows, they were blue rather than black and it made everything seem so pure and innocent.

"Ugh! Let's just find the others so we can get rid of the threat and go home." Daisuke growled as she stomped off.

"It might take a while, kit. Just relax and enjoy the gorgeous landscape." Youko teased.

This caused the girl to growl in annoyance which made the fox snicker once again.

"Why don't you just use that teleportation seal you put on Yolei to find them?" Veemon suggested.

Freezing in their steps, Youko and Daisuke turned to face the dragon with looks of astonishment.

He wasn't even a ninja or a ninken and yet he had come up with a way to use fuinjutsu to find their friends.

They must be rubbing off on him.

"What?" Veemon asked feeling confused by the stares.

"I'll be damned, lizard boy. You have a brilliant mind after all." Youko grinned.

"Thanks, I think." Veemon said unsure if he should take that as a compliment or not.

"Hang on, boys." Daisuke called.

Veemon jumped onto Youko's back while the fox clamped his jaws on the cloak his human wore as her hands flashed through the seals.

They disappeared in a streak of mahogany, white and blue as they then appeared miles away on top of the arctic water just as Cody fell off of the iceberg.

He fell right into Daisuke's arms as she caught the boy while everyone else had been thrown off a wooden sled they made out of logs.

"Not a good place to go swimming." The Uzumaki commented.

Opening his forest green eyes at the sound of her voice, Cody looked up at the girl with surprise and relief.

"Daisuke, you made it." He said.

Kari, TK, Yolei, Armadillomon and the rest of the Digimon glanced down at the water where they found the kunoichi and her summons standing on.

With them was a 16 year old boy with shoulder length blue hair, onyx eyes with a pair of lgasses perched on his nose and he was wearing a blue jakcte over a white shirt, beige pants and black shoes.

In his arms was an injured Gomamon who was smiling.

"Hey, it's been a while!" Gomamon said.

"Hey you guys." Daisuke winked.

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Yolei commented about the fact that her new friend was standing on top of the water.

Jumping up, Daisuke and Youko landed on the iceberg and Veemon hopped down beside the rest of the Digimon as everyoen stood up and brushed off the snow.

"Sorry for being so late." Veemon apologized.

"We would've been here sooner, but the kit insisted to break out the winter clothing first." Youko said.

"I hate the cold, sue me." The girl pouted as she set Cody down.

The bluenette smiled at the new Digidestined and walked over to greet her.

"You must be Daisuke. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Joe Kido." He said.

"Hey." She smiled back.

Looking over the group, the girl frowned when she spotted Kari shivering due to her lack of dress.

Shedding her cloak, Daisuke then threw it at the brunette who caught it in surprise.

"Put it on, we don't need you getting sick." She told her.

"Thanks." Kari nodded as she pulled the cloak over her head and relished in the warmth it provided.

"We need to find shelter to come up with a plan." TK spoke up.

"Look, there's a cave right over there!" Patamon pointed out.

Looking over, the group found a cave that was carved out inside of a cliff and they walked over to hide.

Gathering up wood, everyone worked on starting a fire as they sat down to try and get warm while Joe looked through his bag of supplies he brought with him.

"Here, drink this herbal tea. It's 10 percent herbal and 90 percent tea." Joe held out cups which were passed around to everyone.

"Thanks Joe." Cody smiled.

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared." Yolei said as she took a sip of her tea.

"That's nothing. Wait until you see him during hay fever season." Kari commented.

Youko had curled his body around Daisuke and Veemon to keep them warm, his tail flicking behind him.

"So, what's the plans kiddies?" The fox asked.

"We need to destroy the control spire." Daisuke stated.

"Yeah, but there are a group of Frigimon guarding it." Armadillomon told her.

"Can't three of you fly?" Youko asked as he looked over Hawkmon, Gatomon and Patamon.

"Just swoop in from the skies and destroy it that way. Honestly, it's not that hard to figure out." The fox sighed.

"Couldn't you have said it in a nicer way?" Yolei frowned.

"That's Youko for ya." Gomamon grinned.

The fox simply smirked at the lavender haired girl which made her face burn in anger while everyone else sighed.

"Okay, then the three of us will go take out the control spire then." TK said.

"We should go too. We can hold off the Frigimon. Cody and Joe can stay here and take care of Gomamon. No offense, buddy, but you look aweful." Daisuke grinned.

"I look better than most people." Gomamon joked.

"Are you sure you won't need our help?" Cody asked the kunoichi.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it. Just take care of Gomamon." Daisuke insisted.

"Let's get going then." Yolei said.

"We'll be back soon." TK called as the duos of Hope, Light, Love and Courage left the cave.

"Good luck guys and be careful!" Joe called after them.

Hawkmon, Gatomon and Patamon were tied to the sled so they could carry their humans over to the control spire while Daisuke and Veemon mounted Youko who ran off after the sled.

Arriving at the area where the Frigimon were located, the three civilian Digidestineds jumped off the sled as they then untied their Digimon.

"Time to get down to business. Veemon, let's do it." Daisuke held up her Digivice.

"Right!" Veemon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Daisuke cried.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

The Frigimon blasted at Flamedramon, but he jumped up and dodged all of the attacks, then used his Fire Rockets to knock them all back.

Charging forward, Youko then jumped onto one of the Frigimon while Daisuke pulled a scroll out of her holster which she activated to release two bronze fans.

"Whoa, what are those for?" Yolei asked.

"Just watch." Daisuke told her.

Running in to help with the fight, Daisuke swung her fans and created a large gust of wind that blasted a Frigimon back onto his rear.

"Flamedramon, Daisuke and Youko can handle the Frigimon by themselves, so it's up to us to destroy the spire." TK said to the other two girls.

"Okay, but I think Youko`s right. We're going to have to do it from the air." Kari said.

"Got it." Yolei nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" They cried.

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Mounting their winged Digimon, they took to the skies while the trio of Courage continued fighting off the Frigimon who were fighting them.

A Frigimon tried to use his Subzero Ice Punch on Daisuke, but the girl jumped into the air to dodge the attack and spun in the air as she landed a kick to the back of his head.

Flamedramon caught the fist of another Frigimon who tried the same attack on him, but the dragon's hand was covered in flames to counter the Subzero Ice Punch.

Youko dodged a large snowball that was thrown at him and then the fox spat out a ball of water at the Frigimon which startled the Digimon.

Nefertimon, Halsemon and Pegasusmon then fired off their attacks at the control spire and it was destroyed upon impact which relieved everyone as the Frigimon stopped their assault as they pulled off their dark rings in confusion.

Once the battle was done, the group went back to the cave where they met up with Joe, Cody, Digmon and Ikkakumon who then informed them of the Digimon Emperor attacking them and were able to defeat the Ebidramon he sent after them.

With the battle done, everyone went back to the TV portal to return to their own world.

"All right Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Joe said to the seal.

"Great, a frozen waste land. Just what I've always wanted." Gomamon said sarcastically.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to practise your jokes." Joe said crouching down to his partner.

"Very funny." The seal said.

"I guess we better be heading back home." TK said as Joe stood up properly and Cody faced him.

"Before we go, there's one thing I just have to finish." The kid said making the group all look at him curiously.

"Oh really? What's that?" Joe asked.

"Our introduction. Hello, my name's Cody." He said with a polite bow.

"I don't get it Cody. What's the big deal?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody explained.

"You know Cody reminds me an awful lot of Joe. Always honest and sticks to the rules." Kari said.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy. Just loaded with curiosity." TK said with a slight chuckle.

"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination." Joe said with his arms crossed and a smile.

Everybody smiled at the blushing Cody, amused by his bashfulness.

"He's got a split personality." Daisuke teased.

To be continued...


	12. Family Picnic

"Family Picnic"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Naruto was sitting on the couch in the living room as she got Obito dressed in his clothing while Menma was on the floor playing tug-a-war with Ume.

The puppy growled as she tried to pull the rope out of the black haired boy's hands, but he wasn't giving up so easily.

Koji and Koichi then walked into the room with Kiba who had two bento boxes in his hands.

"Dad, seriously, we'll be fine! Don't worry so much." Koji whined at his adoptive father.

"Hey, it's your first C-rank mission. I just want to make sure you guys are well prepared. And those ration bars don't taste so good after a while." Kiba told them.

Akamaru baked in agreement which had Naruto smiling at the sight of her husband acting like a mother bear over their sons.

"But the food will go bad soon enough anyway, even if we seal them into scrolls." Koichi pointed out.

Naruto then cleared her throat making the three males and large ninken glance over at her as she stood up with a fully clothed Obito in her arms who was playing with her hair.

"You do realize that I'm a fuinjutsu master, right? Just hand me your scrolls and I'll make stasis seals for them to preserve your food." She said.

Smiles appeared on the Uchiha twins' faces as they nodded.

"Thanks, Mom!" They chirped.

Kiba pouted at the fact that the boys listened to their mother more than they did him, but he supposed that it was because they were the momma boy types.

They had grown up in the care of their mother Kikyo, a beautiful woman with sapphire blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, who worked hard as a nurse to care for the boys until Sasuke had arrived in their village in Kiri to rest.

He had heard about the twins from Itachi who had left him a scroll about them and begged his younger brother to keep them safe.

Neither of the boys liked their uncle because he gave off an aura that frightened them and they tended to avoid him when he walked around the house.

Kikyo allowed Sasuke to live with them, but when she was ill and on her deathbed, the Uchiha had confessed to killing Itachi and she told him that she knew it was the way her lover wanted to go; by the hands of his little brother.

She didn't hold a grudge against him, but Koji was angered by what he had heard while Koichi grew even more fearful of their uncle.

After Sasuke had brought the twins to Konoha and were adopted by Naruto and Kiba, they avoided their uncle if they ever saw him in the streets.

Sasuke was still shunned by the villagers, but Naruto and Kakashi did drop in a few times to check on him and dilvered some food since most markets refused to let him inside which landed them in hot water with the Rokudaime whom they had also wronged in the past.

Kiba didn't feel jealous over the kindness that his wife displayed to the Uchiha because he knew that deep down she still viewed him as her brother and he also felt sympathy for the man.

"Alright, let's get to work." Naruto said as she handed Obito to Koichi who took the baby with a smile and laughed when the blond started sucking on his clan pendant.

Menma cried out as Ume pulled him forward sharply, causing the boy to fall onto his front while the puppy held the rope in her mouth victoriously.

Kiba laughed at the sight as he handed the bento boxes over to Koji as the twins followed Naruto into the kicthen while the Inuzuka walked over to his pouting son.

"Looks like she's getting pretty strong, eh?" Kiba asked.

Ume barked happily at this before she then whined at Menma, begging for him not to be mad at her.

Not being able to hold a grudge, the boy's blue eyes lit up as he picked up the puppy and hugged her which made Ume lick his face happily as her little tail wagged rappidly.

"Yeah, she's gonna be bigger and stronger than Akamaru one day. And then I'm gonna become the most powerful ninja in Konoha. Just watch, dattebayo!" Menma cheered.

The sound of glass shattering was heard as Naruto dropped the jar of ink she was holding much to the shock of Koji, Koichi and Obito who were all staring at their mother who was frozen in place.

Her mind was realing over the fact that Menma had just used the male version of the word dattebane which meant that ANOTHER Uzumaki had inherited Kushina's verbal tick.

Inside her mindscape, Kurama was snickering at his kit's expanse and found it to be payback for all the years she had burdened people with hearing that annoying word.

"Did Menma say what I think he just did?!" She yelled.

Smirking, Kiba then faced his confused son.

"Why don't you go tell your mom what you told me, okay?" He suggested.

"Okay!" Menma grinned widely as he showed off his canines.

Standing up, Menma then raced into the kitchen to tell his mother about how great a ninja he would be and the word dattebayo slipped out once again which made the blonde Uzumaki whine in despair.

She hoped Obito wouldn't pick it up next...

(In the Digital World...)

Daisuke was humming as she fixed up the food for lunch while Veemon and Youko were standing behind her as they watched.

Today the Digidestineds were planning on going on a picnic to relax and enjoy themselves rather than worrying over the Digimon Emperor.

"Hurry up, kit, we gotta go meet the others soon. And I'm starting to get hungry." Youko whined.

"Aren't you always hungry?" Veemon commented making the fox give him an annoyed look.

"Hey, no arguing. Between the three of us, we eat enough for a whole army." Daisuke grinned.

This made the fox and dragon look at each other as they nodded in agreement since they knew she was right.

As a Digimon, Veemon needs to eat so he has energy to digivolve and fight while Youko needs food to fuel his chakra.

Daisuke on the other hand was a ninja and they tend to eat a lot so they didn't faint or get sick from using their chakra, but since the girl was an Uzumaki she had larger reserves and needed more food, though not as much as an Akimichi.

The Akimichi were constantly tormented for their weight, but many people were unaware of the fact that they needed to constantly eat and all that fat they had was actually caused by their chakra.

If an Akimichi got skinny, then it meant they were running low on chakra and needed more food to eat to replenish their reserves.

"Okay, is this enough or should I make more?" Daisuke asked.

Looking over the shrimp, rice, cherry tomatoes, dango, daifuku and taiyaki filled with custard, she wondered if she had enough food for herself and the others.

"You really do have a sweet tooth, kit." Youko shook his head in amusement.

Though, he may have his sister to blame.

When his human had first fell into the Digital World, she had to live off of berries until Youko convinced the boss of the fox clan to reverse summon the girl and his sister, Hotaru the island fox, taught Daisuke how to cook so she could survive.

Hotaru speacialized in baking all types of sweets and fed them to the human who loved each and every one she was given while the rest of the foxes worried about the amount of sugar their mistress was consuming.

"I don't have a problem with that." Veemon chirped as he shoved one of the colorful dango in his mouth.

"Yeah, well, maybe the others will have vegies or something. I don't know. Come on, help me pack this food up. We need to meet the guys soon." Daisuke said.

Grabbing bento boxes and scrolls, the girl then sealed the food into them and placed them in her holster before she then grabbed her devices.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon then held up the kunai pouch and scrolls that consealed weapons towards the girl.

"Will you be needing these?" He asked.

"You might wanna take them. You never know what'll happen." Youko told her.

"Thanks guys." The girl grinned as she took the pouch and tied it around her thigh while she put the scrolls in her holster.

Beeping filled the room as a message was sent on the D-Terminal and Daisuke grabbed it to check.

"It's Yolei. She said they're here now. Let's go." She said as she flipped the screen shut.

Jumping onto Youko's back, Veemon hung on as the fox clamped his teeth onto the hem of the human's shirt as her hands then flashed through the seals.

Feeling the familiar pull of the jutsu, the trio of Courage soon appeared beside Yolei who barely flinched at the appearance since she was starting to get used to it.

On Yolei's other side though was a 15 year old girl who had candy pink hair with hot pink streaks and star clips while she had caramel brown eyes and wore a short sleeved blue and red shirt with a white stripe and star on the front that exposed her stomach, a white skirt and matching boots that reached her knees.

"That was fast." Yolei commented.

"You're still wearing that transportation seal I put on ya." Daisuke told her.

"Okay, where is it? Because I can't see it anywhere." The lavender haired girl said as she glanced over her body.

Reaching out, Daisuke lifted the green bag that Yolei always wore and zipped it open to pull out a kunai that had a tag attached to it with the teleportation seal.

Curiously, Yolei took the kunai and looked it over as she studied the kanji written on the paper.

"Huh. How did I never notice that?" She asked.

"I was originally going to place it on TK or Kari, but it would have stuck out and been too obvious. When we first met and I saw your bag, I decided to give the kunai to you. I slipped it in when we were walking back to the portal." Daisuke explained.

"Very crafty." Hawkmon commented.

"So, who's the new girl?" Youko questioned as he looked over at the pinkette who was staring at the kunoichi with awe.

"Hi there, my name's Mimi Tachikawa. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Recognizing the name, the kunoichi knew exactly who the pink loving girl was.

"Ah, that's right! You're Palmon's partner! She used to talk about you all the time when I was a kid." Daisuke grinned.

"Oh, really? All good things I hope." Mimi said as a fond look fell over her face at the mention of her Digimon.

"Of course!" Daisuke laughed.

It was Gomamon who actually told her tales about how Mimi used to complain about everything and acted like a bit of a ditz when she was younger, but she was still kind and had a pure heart.

"Hey, Daisuke, I thought you were bringing some food with you." Kari questioned when she didn't see the girl carrying any bags.

"It's in here." Daisuke answered.

Holding up one of her scrolls, she smirked in amusement as everyone stared at it curiously while Mimi was confused.

"Oh, I get it! You sealed the food in the scrolls just like you did with those fans." Yolei smiled.

"I'm impressed, gaki. You're picking this up pretty fast. I didn't think you had it in you." Youko smirked.

Yolei turned red in the face as she fumed over what the fox said and Veemon held his hands up to pacify the angered female.

"Just take it as a compliment." Veemon told her and the lavender haired girl backed off, though she was still steaming.

The others all laughed at the sight as they found it was becoming a habbit of having Yolei and Youko clashing.

"Now that that's done, we should get going now." TK said.

"Right/Yeah/Let's go!" Everyone cried as the group set off to find a place to set up their picnic.

While walking, the group started up some light hearted conversation until it took a turn to the issue that was facing the Digital World.

"Digimon Emperor?" Mimi asked as she looked at Yolei who was walking beside her.

"Yeah, he builds these control spires to take over the Digital World. They act like a receiver to the dark rings. When we break the spires, the rings don't work anymore and free the slaves." Yolei explained.

"So if there are no control spires, are we safe?" Mimi asked.

"That's why we picked this spot for our picnic." Yolei told her.

"Gee, we never would have thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant digital ants." Mimi joked.

"So far, every time we've come here it's been to destroy a control spire, but since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei said.

"We should pick out a spot around here to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody spoke up.

"Sounds great." TK nodded.

"No way. It's way too early for lunch. Let's keep walking." Daisuke told them making everyone pout.

"I am a little hungry." Kari mused hoping it would change the girl's mind.

"Yeah, well, so am I, but the grass is too wet to sit down on." Daisuke said.

"The kit's right, angel cake. Just wait until the sun dries the place up a bit more." Youko advised.

Kari was curious of the new nickname that the fox had bestowed upon her while Yolei was frowning.

"Oh, sure, Kari gets the cute nickname." The lavender haired girl mutters.

Mimi giggled in amusement as she then quickened her steps to get to the front of the group to speak with the new child of Courage who seemed to have taken over the reigns of leadership without even knowing it.

"So, Daisuke, I heard that you're a ninja. What exactly does the job entail?" The child of Sincerity asked.

"Well, first of all you have to go to the academy to learn about history, chakra and a few jutsus. Then when you're 12 you're old enough to take the final exam to graduate from the academy." Daisuke explained.

"How many years does one stay in this insitution?" Hawkmon asked.

"Six years. Although, some kids that are found as prodigies can take the exams early." Youko said.

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Mimi frowned.

"It's not that bad. You see, after the students graduate from the academy they're at the rank of gennin. But when they're placed on a team, the sensei gives the three kids another test to see if they're good enough to continue on or get sent back to the academy." Daisuke informed.

"What rank would you be at right now?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure." Daisuke mused.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she was about at chunnin level by now." Youko said.

"Is that good?" Armadillomon asked.

"It's better than gennin, but it's not the best. The ranks go up as gennin, chunnin, jounin, sennin and sage. Daisuke's mom is at sage level." Veemon joined in on the conversation.

"What is a sage anyway?" TK asked.

"Well, let's see..." Daisuke trailed off as she tried to remember what her mother taught her.

"A sage is someone who can blend natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra." She explained.

"Users of Sage Mode must possess 'extreme chakra levels' to invoke senjutsu. It is also important that their bodies be strong enough to support the increased power. In order to enter Sage Mode, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and balance the natural energy with their own physical and spiritual energies. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work. Conversely, if too much natural energy is taken in, their body will turn to stone forever; humans will also be transformed into whichever animal's school the senjutsu was learned from." Youko explained further.

"Oh, so that means that if you ever trained in senjutsu then you would take on the appearance of a fox?" Yolei questioned.

The vulpin faced teen turned to the other girl with a grin as she nodded in confirmation.

"I don't think I'd ever be ready for that kind of power though. There were only a handfull of people to ever reach that level." Daisuke said.

Jiraiya had worked on developing the technique ever since he was a child and then taught it to Naruto, but when he was killed by Pein/Nagato Uzumaki it forced the girl to go train with the toads.

With their help, she fully mastered the power and was able to create her own jutsus and used the power to control every one of the elementals (such as Ying-Yang release) and could share her chakra which would create a cloak around others to enhance their abilities.

"Hey guys, let's lay out the picnic blanket over here!" Cody called from the tree he was standing under.

Youko went over to check out the area, looking to see if there was anything wrong with it or if any wild Digimon were living in the tree and would attack them.

"We're good here!" The fox called.

Thrilled to be able to finally eat, the group rushed over to the tree to set everything up.

TK pulled out the picnic blanket and set it on the ground while Kari, Yolei and Cody set their bags down as they started unpacking the food they brought.

Pulling out her scrolls, Daisuke set them on the ground as she then pumped chakra into them which released the food she had prepared that morning for everyone.

"Wow! That looks so yummy!" Mimi exclaimed as she stared at the colorful dango.

"It smells good too!" Patamon licked his lips.

"Let's dig in!" Armadillomon grinned.

"Here, Daisuke, why don't you try this?" TK held up an aluminum can towards her.

"Is that juice?" She asked as she took the can.

"No, it's soda. Do they have any in your village?" The blond asked.

"If we do, then my mom never let me or my brothers drink it." The girl said.

Looking the can over curiously to find out how to open it, she then pulled on the metal pin that was on top and she found that it opened the can.

The sound made her, the fox and the Digimon jump in surprise which made the humans laugh in amusement.

Taking a hesitant sip, Daisuke's eyes lit up at the sweet and bubbly taste of the drink known as soda and she started chugging it down quickly which made TK quickly snatch it out of her hands.

"Hey, take it easy! You don't wanna drink it too fast. It'll make you sick." He told her.

Her responce was a hiccup which made the boy give a nervous grin.

Maybe he should refrain from giving her sugary carbonated drinks from now on.

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some?" Yolei asked as she pulled something out of her orange duffle bag.

"Ah, is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball. I haven't had one since I was a kid. I love 'em!" Mimi gushed as she accepted the dessert while the others laughed.

"What'll you have?" Yolei asked Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." The bird said.

Across from him, Cody was sharing his bento with Armadillomon, the Rookie munching on his California roll happily.

Everyone else was eating the different kinds of food that was brought while Daisuke tried to snatch her soda back from TK who was trying hard to lean away from the girl who had no issue with crawling on top of him to get her drink back.

"He's eating sushi." Yolei informed.

"Excellent. I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon requested politely.

"Comin' right up." Armadillomon picked up a roll and held his arm up, about to pitch it.

"No, never throw food!" Cody protested.

His efforts were too late since Armadillomon already threw it and the roll fell onto the ground and started rolling away.

"Oh! Come back little sushi!" Hawkmon flapped as he chased after it.

"Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California roll!" Yolei called as she ran after him.

"Yes, well, it's rolling all the way back to California." Hawkmon commented.

Taking pity on the poor boy of Hope who was trying desperately to push the girl off of him, Youko snapped his teeth down on the back of Daisuke's top and pulled her back down beside him and Veemon.

"Stop bugging the boy, kit. Sit and eat your food." He told her as he pushed a box with rice and sushi over to her with his paw.

TK sighed in relief while Gatomon and Kari giggled at his misfortune.

"That was an experience!" The blond groaned as he fell onto his back.

"You should probably work out more." Gatomon commented as she ate the shrimp.

Shaking her head at them, Kari then turned her attention back over to Daisuke as she watched the girl eat and decided to talk to her about moving to the human world.

She and Tai had spoken to their parents about allowing a friend of theirs to live with them and told them that the girl's family was going on a buisness trip and she needed a place to stay for a while during that time.

After discussing it, Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya agreed to allow the girl to stay with them if it was fine with her parents, now all Kari needed to do was ask the girl if she wanted to stay with them.

"Yolei and Mimi have been gone for a while now. I'm starting to get worried." Cody spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little worried too." Kari said.

"Let's go look for them. Come on." Daisuke said as she stood up.

Standing, the group all wandered off to search for their missing teammates and were unable to find them which made them all worry.

"Hawkmon! Mimi! Yolei! Where are you?" Daisuke called.

"Hawkmon! Mimi! Yolei! Where are you!" The others all repeated as they searched the area.

Youko's nose was to the ground as he tried to pick up the scent of the three, but he was trained for battle and not tracking.

Opening her mouth to call out for them once again, Daisuke was then stopped when her Digivice started to beep which made her pull the device out as the others began to gather around her.

"I think it's from Yolei, but the signal's weak." She explained.

"They must be nearby, but in what direction?" TK asked.

"The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal." Cody said which made everyone groan.

"Couldn't you use your teleportation jutsu to find them?" Kari asked the kunoichi.

"Yeah, but then I'd have no way of coming back to you guys. Also, I can't bring you all with me since I can only take two passengers with me." Daisuke informed.

"We need a tracker." Youko stated.

Sharing a look with the fox, Daisuke nodded as she bit her thumb to break the skin which stunned everyone when they caught sight of the blood.

"What's she doin' now?" Armadillomon asked as he saw the girl's hands flash through the seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She cried.

Smoke appeared as everyone stared at the ground to see a small fox with white and golden brown fur sitting on the ground in front of them and was staring up at her mistress.

"You called?" She questioned as her large ears twitched adorably.

"What is that?" Armadillomon asked.

"Guys, this is Tsuki. She's one of my fox summons." Daisuke informed.

"That's a fox?" Patamon inquiered.

"She looks so different from Youko." Gatomon commented.

"Youko-senpai is an arctic fox while I'm a fennec fox. There are many different breeds." Tsuki said with a kind look in her black eyes.

A fennec fox was actually the breed that Kurama was even though his fur was a dark and beautiful orange color.

"Tsuki also happens to be a very advanced tracker. If anyone can find Hawkmon, Yolei and Mimi then it would be her." Youko explained.

Whiel he was talking, Tsuki was sniffing around the Digimon curiously since she had never seen them before up close, but had heard about them.

"Okay, Tsuki, do your thing." Daisuke said as she kneeled down in front of the fennec and held out a star shaped hairclip she had found.

Sniffing at the clip, Tsuki caught the scent of orchids and coconut before she then stuck her nose to the ground and started running off.

The others all chased after the fennec as she wandered off and suddenly stopped on a certain area of the forest.

Tsuki frowned as she circled around and sniffed more, trying to see if her nose was deceiving her.

"Is something wrong?" Cody questioned.

"The trail stops here." Tsuki said.

Pressing her ear to the ground, she listened carefully and her eyes grew wide.

"It sounds like there's a whole other area down there." She explained.

"Whole other area?" Kari repeated.

"Maybe Yolei, Mimi and Hawkmon fell down there while they were walking." Gatomon said.

Youko walked over and stepped onto the ground where Tsuki was and suddenly the ground gave out and seemed to fall open like a trap door.

The arctic fox cried out as he fell down and landed on the ground below which caused him to cry out in surprise and pain as he fell on his side.

"Youko!" Daisuke gasped as she rushed over.

Everyone stared down into the new area that seemed darker, almost like it was night time down there.

"I'm fine! Nothing's hurt!" Youko called up.

Pushing himself up, the fox shook his fur off of the dirt and grass.

"Except maybe my pride." He muttered.

"Too bad Yolei wasn't here to see that." Veemon joked as Tsuki hopped up onto his head.

"Told you!" The fennec chirped.

"Great work, Tsuki!" Daisuke smiled as she scratched behind the small fox's ears which made the fennec yip happily.

"Okay, now all we have to do is get down there and look for the others." TK said.

Nodding at this, Daisuke grabbed Cody and jumped down with the boy safely in her arms and landed beside Youko in a crouch.

Everyone else then jumped down one by one, Daisuke and Youko catching them so they didn't get hurt.

An explosion was then heard making everyone turn to see that a control spire was further off from them and was tumbling to the ground.

"There was a control spire here!" Cody gasped.

"No wonder we weren't able to find Yolei. That thing was blocking her signal." TK explained.

Each one of the Digivices was now beeping as they showed off the signals of where Yolei, Mimi and Hawkmon were now located.

Running off to go find them, the group then came across a swarm of Geckomon and Otamamon who were pulling the dark rings off of their bodies.

"Look, it's the Geckomon and Otamamon!" Kari gasped.

One of the green frogs then looked up and smiled at the sight of the humans.

"Hey, long time no see!" He greeted.

"Are you fellas okay?" Armadillomon asked.

"Everything's kind of blurry." An Otamamon said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" A second Geckomon asked.

"We're looking for our friends. One of them happens to be Mimi." TK grinned.

"Princess Mimi?!" The swarm all asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we're on our way over right now." Daisuke said.

The Geckomon and Otamamon then followed the Digidestineds as they all rushed off to the area where the control spire was destroyed.

Soon enough, they arrived in the area and found Yolei, Mimi, Halsemon and a large cactus Digimon with red boxing gloves and an orange tuft of hair on her head.

"Here somes Daisuke and the others!" Yolei said when she noticed the group running over to them.

"Guys, we're over here!" Daisuke called as she held Tsuki in her arms.

"They told us you were back, Princess, but we didn't believe them." Geckomon said.

"Princess Mimi, we've been waiting for the day that you would return to us." Otamamon said.

Mimi smiled down at the group happily, glad to see that they weren't under the control of the Emperor anymore.

"Mimi," Togemon called.

"Huh? Togemon?" Mimi asked looking at her.

"I will protect this area now. You can count on me." Togemon promised.

"I've always counted on you." Mimi said softly as she hugged the cactus' boxing gloved hand.

"Who is that?' Cody asked.

"That's Mimi's Digimon, Togemon." Yolei explained.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you, Togemon." Cody smiled.

"Goodbye, Togemon!" Everyone called as they walked off.

"Ah, don't make me cry. Rubbing my eyes hurts too much." Togemon joked.

To be continued...


	13. Guardian Angel

"Guardian Angel"

**Okay, to answer M'gann Aloma's question, I have no issues with Boruto or Himawari, I kinda like them but I started this story before I even knew about them. Please enjoy and review!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon were in the air while Flamedramon, Digmon and Youko were on the ground, all five Digimon and the fox firing off their attacks at the control spire.

"Yeah!" TK, Kari, Yolei, Daisuke and Cody cheered.

Tai, Matt and Sora were in the Digital World that day as well as they helped take out the control spires around the area.

Greymon and Garurumon were wandering around, taking down the control spires as Izzy kept watch over everyone from the computer lab.

The five younger kids were making their way back to the TV portal at the moment so that they could meet Izzy, Tai, Sora and Matt in the computer lab to check out their progress.

Gatomon then realized that now would be the perfect time for Kari to speak with Daisuke about moving in with the Kamiya family for the time being.

"Kari, now's the time to ask." Gatomon spoke up as she poked at her human's hip.

Nodding at this, the child of Light slowed down so that she was walking along side Daisuke who strayed behind the group to watch out for any attacks.

"Hey Daisuke." Kari greeted.

"Hey, what're you doing back here?" The new child of Courage asked.

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, but haven't been able to." Kari said.

This made Daisuke stare at the brunette in curiosity as she wondered what was so important about this question that Kari wanted to ask her.

"What is it?" She asked her.

"I was wondering... Do you want to come stay with Tai and I?" Kari asked.

Veemon, Youko and Daisuke all went wide eyed at the sudden question as they felt stunned.

"Wh-What brought this on?" Daisuke stuttered.

"You've been here ever since you were a little kid. Tai and I talked about it and we decided that we want you to come live with us from now on. It's safer in the human world and I keep worrying that something terrible could happen to you without any of us knowing." Kari explained.

The kunoichi was struck with shock as she continued to stare into the serious cherry colored eyes of the pink and yellow clad girl, but didn't answer since she didn't know how to respond.

"I-I don't know what to say." She said.

"Will you promise to at least think about it?" Kari asked.

"Um, yeah, I will." Daisuke answered.

She certainly would be thinking very hard on this matter.

Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Tai, Sora and Matt all went through the TV portal to return to the computer so that Izzy could show them their progress.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy informed sitting at the computer.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt suggested.

"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy agreed.

"_In that case, we'll do it ourselves. I'll meet you guys there!" _Daisuke said from the computer as Izzy brought up her image on the screen.

The four Digidestineds from the human world then opened up a portal to the new area while Daisuke used her teleportation jutsu to meet up with the others.

They all were in a city made of metal that was consealed in a glass dome that was built in the middle of the desert.

When the group arrived, they were quickly swarmed by a horde of rust colored robots with glowing red eyes and had dark rings on their bodies.

The robots, Gardromon, all shot off rockets at the group and Digmon used his Gold Rush to counter the rockets, but it had zero effect.

Pegasusmon then flew in from the sky and flapped his wings, sending out his Star Shower and managed to get off the dark rings on four of them.

Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket while Daisuke used her Great Breakthrough jutsu to add more power to the attack to break the dark rings.

No matter how many Gardromon they defeated, more kept arriving and swarming around the group.

"There must a hundred of them." Daisuke frowned.

"No matter how many times we take them out, more keep showing up." Youko glared.

"I think now would be a good time to go back to our world so we can come up with a new plan." TK said nervously.

"TK's right. We can talk to Izzy." Yolei suggested.

"We have to hurry." Kari called.

"Head for the gate!" Daisuke yelled.

The armour Digimon all returned to their Rookie forms as they chased after their humans, running towards the alley where the TV portal was hidden.

Behind them, the Gardromon followed chanting "Intruder!" as they did so.

Turning the corner of a building, the group ran off to the TV sitting there, Yolei being at the head of the group and she pulled out her Digivice.

"Digi port; open!" She yelled.

Yolei and Hawkmon were then covered in white light as they were pulled through the gate and Cody held up his Digivice, the light pulling him and Armadillomon inside.

"Hurry up guys!" TK called back to Daisuke and Kari as they brought up the rear.

TK and Patamon went through the portal while Kari held her Digivice out to go through with Gatomon, but she was stopped when a rocket was suddenly blasted at the TV portal and Daisuke pushed her to the ground to avoid being hit.

"Oh no!" Gatomon gasped.

"That's not good." Veemon said.

Youko turned back to stare at the swarm of Gardromon arriving while Daisuke helped Kari onto her feet.

"We need to get out of here now!" The fox yelled urgently.

"Right. Kari, hang on." Daisuke told the girl.

Nodding, the brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead as she waited to see what her friend had planned.

The kunoichi then pulled out an explosive tag and threw it down, creating a cloud of smoke that allowed the group of Courage and Light to escape.

A few blocks away, the group landed in an alley and hid behind it as they watched for any of the Gardromon.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked as she let go of Kari.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Kari nodded.

"Keep your voices down. The Gardromon could pop out at any minute." Youko whispered as he glanced around the corner.

"We are in deep trouble now. With the portal destroyed, we can't escape." Gatomon said.

"Can't we find another one?" Veemon asked.

"That would require us leaving this place, but I don't think we can easily sneak out." Kari frowned.

Staring at the glass dome, Daisuke gained a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't think I can break the glass. It's too thick." She said.

"I'm going to e-mail the others for help." Kari said as she pulled out her D-Terminal.

Heavy footsteps were heard and the group grew tense as they hid in the shadows, trying to blend into them as an atempt to hide as they watched as three Gardromon walked by.

"Get started on that, angel cake." Youko said.

(Computer lab...)

Crying out, the group of Love, Knowledge and Hope landed roughly on the floor in a pile and groaned in pain fromt he impact.

"Ouch! Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're gonna keep doing this?" Yolei asked.

"Guys, I saw that the TV was blown up as we came through so we can't go back." Patamon said as everyone sat up properly.

Noticing that they were missing a few members, TK glanced around the room in search for them, but became worried when he saw they weren't there.

"Guys, Kari and Gatomon aren't here. And neither are Daisuke, Veemon and Youko." The blond frowned.

He knew that the trio of Courage never leave the Digital World, but he was sure they would have followed them through the portal considering the circumstances.

"They're trapped in the Digital World!" Cody gasped looking at the computer.

Yolei was quick to jump into the chair in front of the computer and started typing on the keyboard while Cody and TK stood around her as they watched the girl work.

"The gate to that area is closed. We can't get to them." Yolei said.

"Oh no. I should have waited for the girls." TK frowned in worry.

Even though Daisuke had her jutsus and, Veemon and Gatomon could armour digivolve, they wouldn't be able to fight off the entire horde of Gardromon by themselves.

"Hey, guys. It's an e-mail from Kari." Yolei said making everyone look at her in surprise.

"It says 'Don't worry, we're alright. And I'm sorry if any words are misspelled. Sincerely, Kari.'" She read.

The note gave the group some relief, but they still were conserned over their friends' well beings.

"Yolei, I've got an idea." TK said pushing her out of the way so that he could use the computer.

"If I can find an area close to the one the girls are in, then I can reach them." He said as the computer beeped.

"Got it! I'll be back soon." The boy told Yolei and Cody.

"I'm going too." Patamon said.

"But wait! It's not safe for you to go alone!" Upamon protested.

"That's right. We're coming, too." Yolei insisted.

"No! I need you guys to stay here and call Tai to tell him what's going on. He'll know what to do. I'll go meet up with the girls now. Wish us luck!" TK said as he held up his D-3.

In a flash of light, the duo of Hope were pulled into the computer, leaving the two new Digidestineds to rush off to contact the original eight's leader.

(Digital World...)

Kari was clinging tightly to Daisuke as the girl carried her up the side of one of the tall buildings to hide from the Gardromon.

The child of Light was frightened as she clung to the kunoichi, hoping they didn't fall off.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... I'm not used to stuff like this. How can you do this without getting scared?" Kari asked.

"Years of practise." Daisuke answered.

Reaching the top of the building, Daisuke set Kari down on her feet as Youko jumped up beside them with Veemon and Gatomon on his back.

"Hopefully we'll be safe up here." Youko said as Veemon and Gatomon hopped off his back.

Kari pulled out her D-Terminal when it beeped once again to indicate that she had received a new message.

"It's from Yolei again. It says that TK and Patamon are on their way here to come help us." Kari read.

"What? But Patamon can't digivolve. And Pegasusmon is no where near as strong as Angemon is." Gatomon frowned in worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Right now, we need to focus on getting out of here." Youko said.

"But to do that, we need to stop the Gardromon." Veemon spoke up.

Walking to the edge of the building, Daisuke narrowed her eyes as she spotted the control spire in the distance.

"And the only way to do that is to destroy the control spire." She said.

The others all stepped up beside the girl as they stared at the black tower.

"Too bad you don't have a windmill shuriken. If you had one, you could add your wind nature to it and throw it from here to break the spire." Youko mused.

"I don't think that would work." Daisuke shook her head.

She wasn't nearly strong enough to be able to break through that spire from such a distance with a windmill shuriken and her wind nature.

Maybe if she were older and had some more training under her built, then she would be able to manage it.

"Then we'll just have to do it our way. Let's fly!" Gatomon said making Kari nod down at her.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kari cried.

"Gatomon armour digivolve too...Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

Mounting the winged beast, Kari glanced over at her friends.

"We'll go destroy the control spire. Stay here and watch our backs." She said.

"Be careful." Daisuke told her with a serious expression.

With those parting words, Nefertimon lifted into the air and flew towards the control spire while the trio of Courage watched them go.

Just then, a missle was shot at Nefertimon making the duo of Light cry out in surprise as the winged beast swerved to avoid the hit.

"They've been spotted!" Veemon announced.

Down below, a squad of Gardromon were following after the duo of Light as they tried to escape the missles that were being shot up at them.

"Come on, we need to help them!" Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" She cried.

"Veemon armour digivolve too...Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

The trio jumped down from the building they were standing on and started attacking the Gardromon one by one.

Snarling viciously, Youko snapped his jaws on the ring that was around a Gardromon and shattered it before poucing onto the next one that he sensed snaking up on him.

Flamedramon's body was covered in flames as he tackled multiple Gadromon and his body destroyed the rings on the robots that he had attacked.

Using her tessen, Daisuke sliced through the dark rings when the Gadromon got close enough or she would throw shuriken and kunai at the ones who were further off from her.

"This is not gonna be easy." She huffed as she spotted the vast amount of Digimon crowding around them.

A missle was then fired her way and the kunichi dove to the ride to evade the attack, leaving the ground where she stood with a hole in it.

(Outside of the dome...)

TK and Patamon, who had been wandering the desert as they followed the signal from Daisuke's and Kari's Digivices, stopped when they found the dome and ducked down behind a sand dune.

"There's a Gardromon guarding the entrance." TK pointed out.

"And there are plenty of more inside." Patamon commented.

Narrowing his eyes, TK tried to see if he could spot signs of a battle going on inside the dome, but all he could see were the tall steele buildings.

"We'll have to find a way to sneak in." The blond decided.

"Wait a minute! We don't have to find a way to sneak inside. I can digivolve and take out the guard." Patamon told him.

TK looked down at his partner curiously when he saw the grin on the adorable Digimon's face.

"There aren't any control spires in this area, right?" Patamon asked hinting at a certain fact.

"Well, just the one inside the dome." TK said.

"But we're outside." The Rookie chirped.

"Yeah, that's right. That means you can digivolve." TK exclaimed with a smile.

Patamon would be able to digivolve into Angemon once again!

Both partners were extatic by this fact.

"Then go for it." TK said holding his green and white D-3.

"All right." Patamon nodded.

"Patamon digivolve too...ANGEMON!"

A handsome arc angel with long strawbwerry blond hair and six white wings stood in Patamon's place.

He was dressed in a white body suit and had a blue sash around his waist while he held a wooden staff.

A metal helmet was placed on top of his head, blocking off the top half of his flawless face from the world.

The child of Hope smiled up at him feeling nostalgic at seeing the celestial creature.

"Angemon, I haven't seen you in a while." TK greeted.

"It feels great to be back." Angemon smiled down at his partner.

Angemon spread his pure white wings and flew off to where Gardromon was, twirling his Angel Rod and then threw it over to the robot, hitting his chest plate where the ring was and destroyed it.

"I nailed it." Angemon said as he landed beside him, catching his Angel Rod as TK ran over to the door.

Angemon punched the door, creating an opening as the two metal doors swung open, the angel walking into the dome and turned back to Patamon.

"You know those control spires really ruin my day." He said with a frown.

"You did great, Patamon." TK smiled at him.

"Now, let's go find the girls and help them out." He said as he held his Digivice.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" He cried.

"Patamon armour digivolve too...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

Jumping up onto the golden Pegasus' back, TK held onto his mane as the winged horse flew intot he air and rushed off towards the signal of the two girls.

"I'm getting Kari's signal. They're close!" TK said as he stared at the screen of his Digivice.

As they flew off, they spotted Nefertimon with Kari on her back as they tried to escape the Gardromon who were chasing after them.

The Gardromon fired their missiles at the duo of Light, hitting the winged cat and the two females fell to the ground, Nefertimon turning back into Gatomon.

Kari pushed herself up as she glared back at the swarm while Gatomon bared her teeth and hissed in warning.

Pegasusmon then used his Aquis Beam to hit a few of the Gardromon who were surrounding them which caught Kari's attention as she stood up and smiled at the sight of her childhood friend.

"Hey, TK! You're my hero!" She called.

Pegasusmon finished off the last Gardromon and then flew down to stand beside the two females.

"Where's Daisuke?" TK asked when noticed the kunoichi was missing.

"She stayed behind with Youko and Flamedramon to fight off the rest of the Gardromon." Gatomon informed.

"Then we better get back there to help them." Pegasusmon said.

Before they could turn back to help their friends, they were stopped when they heard a new opponent arrive and they turned to find a tall metal man standing there with glowing red eyes.

"Andromon!" Kari called with a smile.

"I am Andromon. I have one mission. Seek out my enemies and destroy them with my Lightning Blade." He said confusing Kari.

Looking closer, the girl's eyes grew wide at the sight of the dark ring that was wrapped around her old friend's neck.

"He's got a dark ring. Andromon?" She called out sadly.

"I am programed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy. I will destroy you." He said.

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends." Kari said stepping forward.

Andromon's hand transformed into a drill and then hew used his Lightning Blade, throwing it at a stunned Kari.

Suddenly, Youko appeared and used his snout to push the girl onto his back before quickly jumping out of the way of the attack.

"Youko!" Kari exclaimed in relief.

"You're a bit of a danger magnet, huh, angel cake?" The fox smirked.

Daisuke and Flamedramon were seen running over to the group which relieved them of their worry for the duo.

"Sorry we're late! Traffic was a pain!" Daisuke called as she jogged up beside TK.

"You're just in time." The blond said.

Flamedramon then jumped at Andromon and fired his Fire Rocket, but it was countered by the older Digimon's Lightning Blade.

The backlash of the two attacks colliding caused Flamedramon to transform back into Veemon which made Daisuke gasp as she rushed over to her partner.

"Veemon! Speak to me!" The girl cried as she kneeled down and pulled the dragon into her arms.

"You're kneeling on my tail." Veemon groaned.

Pegasusmon used his Star Shower on Andromon, but the android used his Lightning Blade to hit him, transforming him back to Patamon as he fell back to TK, who caught him.

"I'll have two cheese burgers and a large order of fries." Patamon groaned.

"Any plans now?" Youko asked as he stepped beside his human.

Narrowing her eyes, Daisuke glanced over Andromon and spotted the dark ring around her neck which made her think.

"This guy's strong. I need to use a strong attack. I need to use THAT one." She decided.

Veemon was confused by the look of understanding that filled Youko's face as he stared at the girl.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" The dragon asked.

"Just cover me!" Daisuke told him.

Standing, Veemon watched as the girl held up her right hand and was confused when he saw her making swiping motions with her left hand as purple chakra began to flow from her palm.

This action was going unnoticed by the others as they stood in front of the trio of Courage and focussed their gazes on Andromon.

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together side by side?" Kari asked as she tried to reason with the Digimon.

"Kari, we have to get out of here. We don't even know if it's the same Andromon." TK said.

"I'm sure that it's him." She said.

"Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor. He can't even hear your voice." He said as the android stalked closer to us.

"You don't know that." She said with a frown and clenched fist.

Gatomon's ears then twitched when she heard the sound of whisling wind which made her frown in confusion.

"What's that sound?" The cat asked as she glanced behind her.

Her blue eyes grew wide in surprise when she saw Veemon and Youko standing on either side of Daisuke as a purple sphere of wind formed in her right hand.

"What is that?" Gatomon gasped.

"Guys, keep Andromon distracted!" Daisuke ordered making everyone look back at her.

Kari and TK gasped as they stared at the spinning ball of wind in awe.

"What are you going to do with that?" Patamon asked.

"I'm going to use it to break Andromon's dark ring. But I'm only gonna get one shot, so keep him distracted!" Daisuke told them.

"We're on it!" Veemon saluted before he, Youko, Patamon and Gatomon all jumped forward to face Andromon.

"Let's go!" Gatomon called as she, Veemon, Youko and Patamon all ran at him just as a red beam of light shot from the sky and hit him, the Digimon all knocking him back.

"Yeah!" Patamon and Veemon cheered.

"Here comes help now." Gatomon said as we looked up to see Halsemon and Yolei.

"For once, I'm actually happy to see you, gaki." Youko smirked.

"Oh, shut up, flea bag!" The lavender haired girl waved a fist at the smug fox.

"I'm glad we're not too late." Halsemon said as the ground cracked and Digmon burst through.

"Hi guys. I thought since I was here, I'd build this city a subway system." He said.

Andromon then started to get back up from the ground.

"Hold still you pile of scrap metal." Digmon said as he sent his Gold Rush at him, but they just bounced off.

"Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke." Digmon amended nervously.

"Hey, Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked as he and Cody finally caught up and ran over to the group.

"Yeah, but Tai, it's Andromon." She told him.

"Andromon, slow down. It's me, Tai." He said stepping up to the Digimon.

"Tai who?" Andromon asked as he inspected him.

Memories of a younger version of Tai surfaced in his mind which caused some confusion to the robot.

"Oh, Tai." He said as the dark ring crackled with sparks.

Andromon yelled and started swinging his arms around in pain, like he was fighting the control which made everyone stand back as they watched in shock and worry.

"Kit, do it NOW!" Youko yelled.

This caught everyone's attention as they turned to see the girl holding a spinning ball of wind in her hand that pulsed with her chakra.

Nodding, Daisuke stood up and charged at Andromon, streaking across the area as she felt the rush of the jutsu carry her body.

"RASENGAN!" She screamed.

Everyone watched in amazement as the Rasengan connected with Andromon's neck and the swirling ball of chakra created more sparks.

Wincing from pain at being sparked, Daisuke faught through it as she forced the Rasengan to continue its path and Andromon skidded back on the ground.

Finally, the force of the jutsu shattered the dark ring and Andromon's one human eye returned to normal as he grew limp, allowing the Rasengan to push him back.

The girl and Digimon went sailing into the nearest building making everyone gasp as the two bodies impacted with the wall which crumbled down on top of the duo.

Feeling weakened and tired from using the A-Ranked jutsu, Daisuke panted as she lay on top of Andromon as the Digimon sat in the debris.

"Daisuke/Andromon!" Everyone cried out as they rushed over.

Mind now clear, Andromon glanced around him as he took in the familar faces of TK and the Kamiya siblings along with their Digimon partners.

looking down at the tired girl sprawled out on top of him, Andromon stood up and helped the girl lean against the side of the building.

"Thank you for freeing me." He said.

"Don't mention it." Daisuke waved him off as Veemon and Youko quickly jumped to her side.

Veemon helped his human move so that she could climb on top of Youko and sat on his back while she rested her head against his neck.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Cody asked.

"That was amazing!" Yolei said.

"Andromon, are you okay?" Kari questioned making the robot look down at the girl as she stared up at him with questioning cherry colored eyes.

"Kari, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." He apologized sincerely making her smile.

"Andromon!" She smiled as he returned it and nodded.

"That control spire is responsible for all this. Well, no more." He said turning to the spire and shot off these missiles at it and destroyed it and freeing the rest of the Gardromon that were around the city.

"Andromon, are all of these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked him.

"No, they're programs were rewritten by the Digimon Emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch." He said as he walked up to one of them and these wires went from his arm and attached themselves to the Gardromon.

"Actually, once I reprogram Gardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns." Andromon said as he unattached the wires.

"I feel as fresh as a daisy." Gardromon said pumping his arms.

"Okay, guys, let's go home now." Tai said as he turned to the group.

"Mind if we come, too?" Daisuke asked suddenly.

Stunend by the sudden answer, the group turned to look at the girl with shocked expressions, along with Youko and Veemon.

"Are you serious?" Digmon asked.

"Yeah. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I've decided. It just might be better if I came to stay with you guys. You know the old saying; united we stand, but divided we fall." Daisuke grinned.

"Divided?" Cody questioned.

"But we see each other all the time." Yolei reminded.

"Yeah, but I used the teleportation seal to meet up with you guys. If you lost it, then I'd have no way of getting to you and who knows what could happen between the time it takes me to catch up? I can't risk it!" Daisuke said firmly.

During the fight today, it made her realize that she couldn't keep meeting up with her friends every time they needed to battle.

Also, what if the Emperor got wise and found her home and attacked her while she was sleeping?

She couldn't take the risk of that happening or of Veemon and Youko getting hurt.

A bright smile formed on Kari's face as she felt relieved that the kunoichi decided to come back to Earth with them.

"Then let's get moving!" Tai cheered.

As the team started walking off, Youko and Veemon looked at Daisuke curiously.

"Are you sure about this, kit?" The fox asked.

"Yeah, it's for the best. We'll go with them tonight to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll go back home to grab some supplies." The girl decided.

"Well, if you're sure about this." Youko sighed.

"Whatever you decided, I'll always go along with it. I trust your judgement." Veemon smiled confidently up at her.

This made Daisuke smile softly at him as she felt touched by the way Veemon stared up at her with complete devotion.

"Hey, Daisuke, hurry up!" Yolei called back to the girl.

Soon enough, the team arrived at the TV portal and held up their Digivices and were all pulled through into the human world.

Glancing behind her, Daisuke took in the sight of the darkened sky of the Digital World.

"You ready?" Youko asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

Pulling out her Digivice, Daisuke watched as white light bathed her in its warmth before she, Youko and Veemon were all pulled through the portal.

(In Konoha...)

Crimson eyes snapped open as Kurama sensed a familar chakra signature enter the human realm.

Lifting himself up, he glanced around the forested area that made up the seal and his nine tails thrashed about behind him.

"So, you've finally escaped have you?" He mused.

Focusing on his connection with his Jinchuriki, he contacted the woman who was tucking her two youngest children into their beds.

"Kit, get in here now!" Kurama called.

Startled at the sudden urgency from the Kyuubi's voice, Naruto gave Menma a small smile as she kissed his head and then made her way into her room so that she could go into her seal to speak with her Biju.

Sitting on the floor of her room, she got into a meditative position and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be pulled into the seal which no longer took on the form of a sewer.

Opening her bright blue eyes, they landed on Kurama who was towering before her with a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" She asked.

He sighed as he then lowered himself before the woman to speak with her and look her in the eye.

"I have some news...about your daughter." He said.

Naruto's eyes grew wide in surprise and hope as she stared up at the massive fox.

"Daisuke? Why are you talking to me about her after all these years?" She demanded.

"Watch your tone, kit!" Kurama snapped at her making the woman glare up at him.

Shaking his head as he knew he didn't have the time to argue with his jinchuriki, Kurama sighed as he tried to calm himself.

"When your children were still in the womb, they pressed down on the seal and I allowed them to be touched by my power. Because of this, I am able to keep track of them and find them no matter where they are." Kurama explained.

Blinking at this in surprise as she took in those words, Naruto narrowed her eyes in anger at the fact that her children now had the powers of jinchuriki which put them in danger.

The fox may have done this with the intention of keeping them safe and she respected that, but it didn't stop the mother from being angered at the sudden knowledge.

"You infused my children with your essence? Are you freaking kidding me?! And if this is true, then why have you never been able to find Daisuke over the years?!" Naruto demanded.

"BECAUSE!" Kurama roared down at the woman.

Her long blonde locks flew around behind her from the wind that was created by the force of the demon's anger, but she stood against it as she glared up at him.

"Your daughter unknowingly accessed my power and when she practised the hirashin, which is a space time jutsu, she accidentally tore an opening to a different universe. Since she was no longer in our plane of existence, I wasn't able to track her." Kurama explained.

Scoffing in disbelief, Naruto ran a hand through her long bangs furiously as she tried to calm her anger towards the fox at keeping this kind of secret from her for all these years.

"Why tell me now? What purpose does it serve to tell me this now after all this time?" She demanded.

"Because, your daughter has found her way back into THIS dimension. I can sense her again." Kurama explained.

Blue eyes grew wide as the breath caught in Naruto's throat.

"She-She's back?" She whispered in disbelief.

The shock of hearing her daughter was alive and could now be reached made the woman drop to her knees as her hands flew up to her mouth as she began to cry tears of joy.

"My baby... My little girl is finally back!" Naruto sobbed.

Kurama's ears twitched at this as he felt sympathy for his jinchuriki and he walked over to the woman, moving his body to curl around her as he lied down and placed a paw on her back to provide comfort.

To be continued...


	14. Planning

"Planning"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Crying out in surprise, Daisuke landed on top of the pile of her friends who were all lying on the ground whining in pain.

Youko also was lying on the ground, but he was beside the pile with a small adorable blue creature sitting on top of his head who peered down at him with innocent scarlet eyes.

"That was an experience." The fox commented.

"Let's do it again!" DemiVeemon, the In-Training form of Veemon, cheered excitedly.

"No!" Everyone else snapped making him pout.

Just then, Tai looked up in front of him and was surprised to find Izzy was sitting on a chair in front of the group as he stared down at them.

"Izzy, were you waiting this whole time?" Tai asked.

Holding a finger up, Izzy shushed the group.

"Shh. Let's go." He whispered.

Getting up off of the others to allow them to stand, Daisuke happily scooped up her adorable baby dragon and held him to her chest.

The trio of Courage glanced around in awe as they followed their friends as they snuck out of the school without being noticed by any teachers or janitors who may still be there.

Out on the streets, the trio were even further amazed by the tall buildings, cars and street lights that they passed by.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Daisuke gasped.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Yolei grinned.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't it cause a rukus if people saw Youko?" Cody asked.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his awe at the sight of the town, Youko turned his golden gaze on the curious boy.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go back home." He said.

"Home? You mean back to the Digital World?" Poromon asked.

"No. Back to Tsudzurao no Yama." Youko told him and confusing the rest of the Digimon and humans.

"Back to where?" Upamon asked.

"Nine Tails Mountain. It's the home of the fox clan. It's a very beautiful place." Daisuke smiled in remeberance.

The mountain seemed to reach the sky as it was filled with a large lake and waterfall, and had collums of caves dug inside that led to the underground caverns.

Some of the caverns had different types of gemstones imbeded in the walls which glowed to light their way through the dark tunnels.

"That's where you originally came from?" TK asked the fox.

"Yes. Now, I bid you all adieu and will see you the next time Kit chooses to summon me." Youko smirked.

"Bye-bye! Have fun at home!" DemiVeemon waved.

Nodding at this with a small grin, Youko then disappeared in a puff of smoke and all was silent as the group stared at the spot the fox had once been.

"Why's it called Nine Tails Mountain?" Yolei inquiered.

This caused Daisuke to laugh nervously as she wondered if her friends were ready to be told about the demons.

Maybe after a few lessons on chakra and a long drawn out explanation on fuinjutsu, then they would be ready to be told about Kurama and the rest of his demon kin.

"Um, well, you see, each animal clan has a leader. And the foxes' creator and leader happens to have nine tails." Daisuke explained.

"That does make sense." Yolei shrugged as she accepted the answer much to her friend's relief.

A fox with nine tails seemed a bit strange and unnatural, but most of the things Yolei had experienced this year weren't normal.

After all, if a fox could be the size of a horse and can speak, then why couldn't one have nine tails as well?

"S-So, Izzy, how'd ya know where we were?" Daisuke asked as she turned her attention to the fuming redhead.

"Matt just called and told me what had happened with you and Kari." Izzy explained.

Tai seemed to grow nervous as he sensed that his friend was quite annoyed with him at the moment and was almost tempted to hide behind his sister and the other young kids.

"And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help and Tai called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with." Tai ranted.

TK, Yolei and Cody shared nervous looks at this as they tried to avoid meeting the original child of Knowledge's accusing gaze.

"Come on Izzy, don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Tai said making the redhead quickly whirl around to face the tanned brunette.

"That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you. I may not be as strong as you and Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Izzy reminded.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai apologized in hopes of calming the redhead.

It worked since Izzy allowed a smile to form on his face after the original child of Courage apologized to him.

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you." He said.

"Wow, that was easy." Tai commented stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I came here. I examined the new Digivces and determined that they have three different settings." Izzy said suddenly.

On cue, the five new Digivices all beeped which made the younger Digidestineds pull them out and stare down at the colorful devices with thougtful expressions.

Izzy was smiling at the group as he then dove into an explanation of what he learned from the new Digivices since he had everyone's full attention on him.

"Digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now on. Prodigeous little devices, aren't they? I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway-"Izzy was then cut off.

"Please finish talking after we eat." Demiveemon whined making Daisuke's eyes go wide in surprise before she then grinned sheepishly and apologetically at Izzy.

"We forgot about dinner." Daisuke reminded.

They had been stuck in the Digital World for hours fighting off the Gardromon and they had no way of getting anything to eat.

The domed city housed only robots and they weren't able to consume the same thing as humans or other mamals.

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The food's probably cold and soggy by now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement. Let's go!" Tai called.

After running for twenty minutes, the group had all split up to go their their own apartments and the Kamiya siblings led the kunoichi off to the building they lived in.

Walking inside the apartment building, the siblings made their way over to the elevator which had Daisuke and DemiVeemon staring up at it in confusion.

"What is that thing?" Daisuke asked as she pointed at it.

"This is an elevator. Humans use them to go up to the next floor. It quicker than using the stairs. Do they not have things like this in Konoha?" Gatomon asked her.

"Nope. Then again, I live in a village where most people can jump up to fifty feet in the air and can walk up walls, so I don't think elevators are needed." The girl shrugged.

"...I wanna go there SO bad!" Tai said.

Konoha sounded so interesting and he wanted to visit to see what a village filled with ninjas would be like.

Grinning in amusement, Daisuke watched as she saw the metal doors to the elevator slide open to show off the empty car in front of her that was playing soft flute music.

"Come on, let's get going." Kari said as she walked inside the car with Daisuke following at a much slower pace since she was still looking over the elevator.

Tai stepped inside next and pushed the button to their floor as the doors closed.

Feeling the elevator move, Daisuke blinked in surprise as she felt the odd sensation of the car moving upwards.

Kari was intently watching Daisuke's expressions and found them to be sweet since the girl looked like a small child with how amazed she was by everything.

"How are we moving?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I'm not sure of that myself." Gatomon answered as she looked curious herself.

"It's being raised by some metal cables. The same process works for how it goes down." Kari explained.

"Oh!" Daisuke, DemiVeemon and Gatomon drawled out as they nodded in understanding.

The elevator then jerked as it came to a stop and the doors opened up allowing the three humans to step off the car.

Tai and Kari started walking down the hallway while Daisuke followed after them as she once again took in the sights around her.

The hallways of an apartment building in this town looked the same as the ones in Konoha, only they seemed cleaner and more cheerful in a way.

Perhaps it was the colorful mailboxes that had interesting designs on them and the light painted walls that made the hall seem more friendly.

Stopping in front of a door, Tai opened it and stepped inside as he took off his shoes.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Tai called.

"We also brought a friend with us!" Kari called next as she took off her shoes.

Seeing that the custome was followed here as it was in her village, Daisuke pulled off her sandals and followed her friends further into the apartment to find a kitchen that was connected to the small dinning room.

A few feet away from the kitchen table was the living room and across from the couch, where a man was sitting watching TV, were four doors.

Daisuke assumed that they led to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Oh, and who is this?" A woman with brown hair tied back into a low ponytail asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke Uzumaki! It's nice to meet ya, Mrs. Kamiya!" She smiled brightly as she bowed her head.

Hana Inuzuka, her aunt, had made sure to beat some manners into not only Takuya, but into Daisuke as well.

The woman was frightning when she wanted to be; she obviously learned it from her crazy mother, Tsume.

"It's nice to meet you, Daisuke. I'm Yuuko Kamiya." The woman smiled.

The man from the living room, who had dark brown hair and tanned skin, walked over to stand beside his wife so he could meet the girl their children were obsessed with having over.

"And this is my husband Susumu. It's nice to finally meet you." Yuuko said.

"So, are you moving in tonight?" Susumu asked.

He was curious that the girl only had her stuffed animal with her and no bags.

"Uh, no! She's just sleeping over tonight. She wants to get a feel for the place first to feel more comfortable here. Tomorrow she's getting her bags." Tai smiled nervously at his parents.

"I see. Well, we can't wait to have a word with your parents then." Susumu said.

This made Tai and Kari freeze in worry since they had hit a snag in their plan.

Daisuke's mother was far away in a ninja village and wouldn't be able to speak with Yuuko and Susumu and their parents wouldn't allow the girl into their care without her parents' permission.

They were in so much trouble!

Face remaining blank as she thought over a way to continue the plan, Daisuke grinned when an idea sparked to life in her mind.

"You can meet my parents tomorrow in the morning!" Daisuke chirped.

Jaws dropped as Tai and Kari stared at the girl in shock while Yuuko and Susumu smiled down at the cheerful redhead.

"Wonderful! Have you had dinner yet?" Yuuko asked.

"No, we've been busy working on something. We haven't eaten in hours!" Daisuke pouted cutely.

Yuuko giggled at that while Susumu seemed amused by the girl their children had brought home with them.

"Well, come on in. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered Chinese food. It should be here in a few minutes. Tai, Kari; why don't you show your friend to your room?" Yuuko suggested.

"Um, right. Come on, Daisuke." Kari said as she snapped out of her shock.

Tai gave a large forced grin as he followed the girls off to their room.

Once they were inside, Tai lost the smile and slammed the door shut behind him as he then rounded on the kunoichi who was glancing around the room like an innocent kitten.

"What the hell was that?" Tai demanded.

"What was what?" Daisuke asked.

Huffing in annoyance, Tai whacked the girl over the girl making her whine at the sudden abuse.

"Ow!" She whined with a pout.

"Why did you tell our parents that they could meet yours? That's not possible!" Tai exclaimed.

A smirk found its way onto the girl's lips as she set DemiVeemon down on the bunk bed.

"Actually, they CAN meet my parents." Daisuke said.

Confused looks were shared as the two humans and Digimon were unsure of what the girl was talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tai stated.

Giggling at the perplexed expression on the older male's face, Daisuke lifted her hands up in front of her chest.

"Just watch." She told them.

Her hands fluidly flashed through seals as four pairs of eyes watched the movements with rapt attention.

"Henge!" Daisuke cried.

An explosion of smoke then covered her body which startled the group who stood in the room, but their expressions transformed into total amazement and shock when the smoke billowed away to reveal what it hid.

Standing in the room was a georgous woman in her early thirties who had long flowing, sunshine gold hair, ocean blue eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone.

On her face were whisker marks and she wore an orange skirt, black tank top and black wedge sandals.

Around her neck was a pretty, yet simple pendant of a green crystal.

"Hello there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Please take care of my daughter for me." The blonde woman smiled serenly.

Face burning bright red in a blush, Tai continued to stare in awe at the sight of the beautiful woman with an amazing figure standing in his bedroom.

Now they knew where the girl had gotten her whisker marks from.

They weren't scars like Tai had first assumed them to be, but were actually birthmarks which she had inherited from her mother.

"D-Daisuke, what did you do?" Kari stuttered in shock.

"This is called a henge, otherwise known as a transformation jutsu. I'll henge myself to look like my mom while DemiVeemon can be henged into my dad. That way, your parents will be satisfied with thinking they met my parents and have their blessing to look after me." Daisuke/Naruto explained.

"That is really brilliant." Gatomon complimented.

"Thank you!" The newly blonde ninja grinned.

"So, this is your mom?" Tai asked as he tried to force away the blush.

"Yep. Or, at least, this is what she looked like last time I saw her." Daisuke/Naruto said as her voice took on a sad tone.

Noticing this, the group all gave the girl sympathetic looks while DemiVeemon hopped off the bed and scurried over to his partner.

"What does your dad look like?" He asked with a smile, hoping to change the sad atmosphere.

Smiling down at the adorable dragon, Daisuke then flashed through the hand seals once again and focussed her chakra on DemiVeemon.

"Henge!" She cried.

Smoke covered DemiVeemon as he grew taller and transformed into a tall man with tanned skin, dark brown (almost black) eyes and chocolate brown hair.

On his handsome face were two red fang marks and he was dressed in a black jacket with matching pants and sandals.

"Guys, meet Kiba Inuzuka!" Daisuke/Naruto smiled as she presented the dog nin.

"Wow." Kari blinked in amazement at the transformation.

She could see where Daisuke had gotten her tanned skin and dark brown eyes from, but where had she gotten her red hair?

DemiVeemon/Kiba was looking over his body curiously as he took in the transformation with interest and wished he had a mirror to examine himself better.

"You really do look like your parents. Your mother is so beautiful and your father is pretty handsome too, in a rugged way." The child of Light commented.

"Thank you." DemiVeemon/Kiba grinned.

Out of his mouth came an older and more mature version of the dragon's voice which seemed to suit Kiba's wild and tough appearance.

Shaking her head in amusement, Daisuke/Naruto formed her hands into a seal before crying out "Kai!" to releasing the jutsu and transformed herself and DemiVeemon back to normal.

"So, as you can see, we have nothing to worry about." The girl stated with a confident grin.

"That is a pretty cool ability." Kari smiled.

"Hey, next time I get in trouble at school, do ya think you could henge into my mom to talk to my teacher?" Tai joked, though Kari was sure he was half serious.

A knock was heard at the door making Gatomon freeze up before she fell back on the floor, pretending to be a stuffed animal before a curious DemiVeemon followed suite.

Yuuko then opened the door and smiled at the three teens inside.

"Hey kids, the food's here. Come on out and eat." She said.

"Okay!" Tai nodded at his mother.

"Great, I'm starved!" Daisuke grinned as she bounced out of the room with Tai and Kari on her heels.

(In Konoha...)

After her conversation with Kurama, Naruto had summoned some of her toads and had them deliver messages to the members of the council to inform them of the meeting she was calling in the morning.

Once that was done, the Rokudaime sat down in the kitchen and slowly sipped at her tea, unable to fall asleep so easily after the information she had been given.

"Naruto?" A voice asked from behind her.

Turning, the woman stared at Kiba who was dressed in a pair of blue pajama pants while his chest was bare and his bangs fell over his eyes.

When his wife hadn't come up to bed, he had become worried and went in search of the woman to check on her.

Seeing her sitting at the table with such a tense posture, it made him worry all the more and hoped that nothing bad had happened.

"Kiba," Naruto whispered as she stood up.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" He asked.

Tears then sprung to her eyes as she rushed into her husband's arms and buried her face in his strong chest as she started sobbing.

Stunned, Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde and rubbed at her back to try and comfort her even though he was confused by what could have caused her to become so distressed.

The only times she had ever acted this way was when Daisuke had disappeared and when Koji and Koichi had been kidnapped by one of Itachi's enemies.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kiba asked as he nuzzled his face against her hair to catch her attention.

"She's alive." Naruto sobbed.

Blinking in confusion at this, Kiba pulled away slightly to grip Naruto's chin lightly and turned her face up so that he could look at her.

Instead of sorrow, she had an expression of happiness and re-newed faith which took his breath away.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Daisuke... Kurama sensed her. Wherever she's been all these years, she's found a way to escape!" She exclaimed.

Dark eyes grew wide in shock as Kiba felt his voice leave him and had to remember how to speak as he forced out a responce.

"What?" He whispered.

That damned fox had found their daughter?

"It's true! Kurama infused some of his chakra with Daisuke when she was in my womb and it pressed down on his seal. He sensed her enter our dimension. She's back and he can lead us to her!" Naruto told him excitedly.

This couldn't be a lie.

Kurama had his moments where he could be a bastard, but he would NEVER be as cruel as to give Naruto false hope by telling her he knew the location of her missing daughter.

So it was true...Daisuke was finally found.

Losing all the strength in his body, Kiba started to fall to the ground in his shock while tears started to fall rapidly down his face.

Naruto followed her husband as he fell onto his knees and she held him tightly as he started crying in relief.

"Daisuke... She's alive! Thank god, she's alive!" Kiba whispered as he rested his head on his wife's chest.

"Our daughter. Our beautiful little girl." He continued to whisper as a soft smile curved his lips.

He couldn't wait to see her again and to hold her in his arms.

This time, he was never going to let her out of his sight!

As soon as they found her and brought her back home, he was not going to allow her to leave the village and would make sure someone was following her everywhere she went.

She wouldn't even be allowed to go out for ramen or dango unless the twins, Takuya or Ryo were escourting her.

Knowing Ryo, as soon as Daisuke did come back, he was going to stay attached to her side even if he wasn't asked to watch over her.

"What are we going to do now?" Kiba asked as he sat up and sniffed.

Naruto was sitting down in his lap as they held each other, both providing comfort for the other.

"I sent my toads out to deliver messages to the others. I'm calling a meeting tomorrow. We're sending a search team for her." Naruto explained.

"And we're both on it." Kiba stated more than asked.

"Yes, we're both on the team." Naruto nodded.

"Good, because no one else is better at finding our daughter than us. We'll find her and we'll bring her back home to her family. And then she is never leaving ever again." Kiba said.

An amused smile found its way onto Naruto's face as she knew her husband was now going to be focussing his mother hen attitude on their daughter.

"Our family will finally be complete." Naruto sighed happily and tiredly as she leaned down until her forehead touched Kiba's.

"Finally." Kiba smiled as he stood up with his wife held in his arms in a princess carry.

"For now, let's get go upstairs and get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." He said.

He was met with silence which made him look down to see Naruto had already fallen alseep in his arms with a small, happy smile on her lips which made him smile as well.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Kiba started walking towards the stairs as he began to wonder how the reunion with Daisuke would go when they finally met her.

How much would she have changed over the years?

One thing he did know, she had grown into a beautiful and very determined young kunoichi.

After all, she is Naruto's daughter.

To be continued...


	15. The Search Begins

"The Search Begins"

**Sorry for the wait and how short it is. I was rushing to get this chapter done. Please enjoy and review!**

The council room was filled with the ninja clan heads as they took their seats, waiting for their Rokudaime and her husband to arrive.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" Ino asked as she looked at her two former teammates who sat on her right.

"I don't know. Has there been any signs of trouble lately?" Choji asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Ino shrugged.

"Naruto wouldn't have called this meeting for no reason." Sakura spoke up

"Maybe it has something to do with the chunin exams." Hinata suggested.

"No, this doesn't feel right." Shino denied.

Yawning tiredly, Shikamaru sat up in his seat as he glanced over to Tsunade and Kakashi who both appeared to be deep in thought.

Out of everyone in the council room, those two would be the ones who would have some sort of inkling as to what was going on.

Hearing the door open, everyone grew silent as they turned their attention towards Naruto and Kiba as they strolled into the room, both looking deadly serious, but there also seemed to be something different about the couple.

They seemed happier than they used to be over the years and it made the Nara clan head curious.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Naruto apologized as her husband rushed over to his seat.

"What's going on? Why did you call us all here?" Konohamaru asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde stood at the front of the table as she then cast her gaze on the people around her.

"Last night, something happened. Kurama informed me that he had infused his chakra with my childrens' to make it easier for him to track them in case they were ever kidnapped." She began.

A hushed whisper broke out around the room as the ninjas were stunned by the new information, but were also confused.

As for Ino, Tsunade and Sakura who were all medics, they now knew why the Uzumaki children all seemed to have different chakra compared to most.

"What does this have to do with the meeting?" Kakashi asked as he grew anxious.

Then, much to the surprise of everyone, Naruto smiled.

"Because Kurama infused his chakra with my children, he can sense them out wherever they are. The reason why he hasn't been able to locate Daisuke for all these years is because she accidentally accessed his chakra when she was practising the hirashin and tore open a vortex to a different dimension." She explained.

"A different dimension? Like the one Tobi threw us into?" Sakura asked with wide green eyes.

That was a strange experience.

Everyone's personality had completely changed.

Ino was more soft spoken and sweet, Hinata was frightening and tough, Kiba acted like a cat, Shino hated bugs, Sasuke was a flirt who kept chasing after Naruto, Kakashi and Gai had switched personalities and everyone else was just so strange.

But the biggest shock was that Minato and Kushina were still alive and had a daughter named Mito, who was that world's version of Naruto, only her hair was cut shorter and ended in waves at her shoulders while she appeared to be more mature.

Mito had then become a missing-nin without anyone's knowledge, so it was easy for Naruto to step in and take her place as she spent some time with her parents.

As for Sakura, her counterpart had been transported to her and Naruto's world and confused everyone by how differently she had acted, especially Ino who had spent the day with her.

"Something like that." Naruto shook her head.

That was such a strange experience.

"Get to the point." Tsunade said.

"Right. Kurama said that since Daisuke was in a different dimension, he wasn't able to track her...until last night." Naruto finished.

A shocked silence fell over the crowd as looks of disbelief crossed their faces.

"A-Are you saying..." Choji stuttered.

"Daisuke has found her way out of that dimension and is within our reach." Naruto smiled.

It was silent for a few seconds before excited chatter erupted from around the room, Sakura shooting up out of her seat as she rushed over to give Naruto a hug while Hinata and Shino turned to congrugulate a happily smiling Kiba.

Beginning to laugh in amazement, Kakashi placed his face in his hands as his thought over how thrilled his son would be once he found out that his best friend was alive.

Tsunade, who had been sorrowful for years after losing the girl she viewed as her granddaughter, was crying tears of joy before she then stood up to hug the two girls she considered her daughters.

"That's amazing!" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah. It's too good to be true, but it's real. This is happening." Kiba said.

"So," Tsunade sniffled as she wiped away her tears.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

Everyone calmed down as they went back to their seats, eager to hear the plan to retrieve their Rokudaime's daughter.

"I'm dispatching a retrieval team to go after her. Kiba and I will of course be a part of it. Kakashi," Naruto looked over at the man.

The silverette raised his head as they met eyes and he nodded, already knowing what she was about to ask.

"I would like to see you stop me from coming along." Kakashi said making the blonde smile at her former gennin sensei.

"Next, I need Iruka to be informed that he'll be looking after Menma, Obito and the twins until we return." Naruto said.

"I'll tell him." Hinata offered.

"But what about your post as Hokage? Who's going to be taking over until you return?" Konohamaru asked.

With a smirk, Naruto folded her arms under her breasts as she stared down the young man who blinked in confusion.

"Take a wild guest, future Nanadaime." She cooed.

For years now Konohamaru had wanted to become Hokage and after Naruto had become the Rokudaime, he had requested that the woman take him under her apprenticeship to become the Nanadaime when she decided to retire.

"Me? You want me to take over?" Konohamaru asked with wide eyes as he pointed at himself.

"With Tsuande and Shizune watching over you. I've been training you for years to take over my position, Konohamaru. This is your chance to prove you can handle the responsibility." Naruto told him.

Seeing the trust and confidence the woman had in him, Konohamaru smiled as he gave a nod towards the woman.

"Then, I'll make sure the village is taken care of while you're gone, Lady Rokudaime." He said.

"Good. Kakashi, get ready. We're leaving in two hours." Naruto told him.

"Right." Kakashi nodded.

(At the Namikaze compound...)

As soon as Naruto and Kiba had returned home, they had kissed their children and told young Menma that Iruka would be coming over to watch him and Obito while they were out on a mission.

Koichi and Koji were out training with Hinata who was told not the tell the twins about their parents going off on a mission to retrieve their sister.

It was going to be a great surprise for them, Takuya, Ryo, Izumi, Junpei and all the other ninjas of their year when they found their friend had finally been brought home safely.

When Iruka had been told the information, he almost fainted from joy that his goddaughter was found at last.

"Alright, I think that's everything." Naruto said as she walked down the stairs with a few storage scrolls strapped onto her waist.

Iruka was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Obito in his arms while Kiba was walking out of the kitchen with Akamaru who had Menma sitting on the large dog's back.

"Yeah, everything except the furniture." Kiba joked.

The woman had gone a little crazy when it came to packing any weapons, clothing and food that may be needed for the mission.

"Mommy, will you and Daddy be gone long?" Menma asked.

Smiling sweetly, Naruto walked over and lifted her son off of Akamaru and held him closely while Kiba did the same to Obito.

"We'll try to come home as soon as possible, but this mission is really important." Naruto said as she kissed Menma's cheek.

Walking over to his wife, Kiba switched Menma for Obito and Naruto hugged her blond baby tightly in her arms as the oblivious child played with the Shodai's necklace around his mother's neck.

"We'll miss you and your brothers. Don't cause any trouble for your uncle, okay?" Kiba told the ravenette.

"Okay, Daddy!" Menma smiled.

With their good-byes said, the two parents reluctantly handed their children over to Iruka who held them in his arms as he smiled at the couple.

"Don't worry. The boys will be safe here while your gone. Just go get your beautiful girl and bring her back home." Iruka told them.

Giving a tearful smile, Naruto hugged her brother figure tightly before she then stepped back and walked out of the house with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Thank you, Iruka. We'll be back as soon as we can." Naruto said.

"And remember; Koji and Koichi cannot know what we're doing until we return." Kiba reminded.

"I know. Now, get moving. Kakashi's probably at the gate waiting on you both." Iruka told them.

Naruto then focused her blue eyes down on her two smiling sons and she couldn't help but feel hesitant to leave them as she stared at their beautiful faces.

She really didn't want to leave them, but she knew that this had to be done since the boys couldn't be brought along with her.

Sensing how his wife felt, Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled her out the door with him and they both raced off towards the gates.

"They'll be fine, Naruto. Stop worrying." Kiba told her as they jumped over the roof tops.

"I can't help it. It's the first time I've ever left them for such an extended period of time." Naruto said.

"I know how you feel, but we need to do this. After all these years of searching, we finally have a place to start. We need to go." Kiba narrowed his eyes.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Naruto nodded as she then tightened her hold on Kiba's hand and raced across the roofs with him until they landed by the gates where Kakashi was waiting on them.

Sensing the two younger ninjas, Kakashi glanced over to see them land right in front of them.

"Hey, look who's early!" Kiba joked.

"There are moments when I'm not late. Besides, this was far too much of an important mission for me to be late for. I want to start as soon as possible." Kakashi said.

Smiling at that, Naruto walked over and gave her former teacher a brief hug which he returned with a firm squeeze to her shoulders.

"Thank you so much for helping us." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. And to be honest, I may be doing this for a selfish reason." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto stepped away as she stared up at her former sensei, a look of understanding shining in her eyes.

"Ryo." She stated.

"You're not being selfish, Kakashi. Ryo and Daisuke are special to each other. I'm sure she must be just as miserable as she is without him. Without all of us." Kiba said.

Naruto gave a look of determination to the two males before her and then turned her attention to the forest that was laid out in front of the village.

"Let's get started then." She said.

Turning their attention over to the woman, they watched as red chakra began to form around her body as she tapped into Kurama's power.

"Okay, Kurama. Lead on." Naruto told the fox as her eyes bled red.

Inside his mindscape, Kurama exposed his large fangs as he gave a smirk to his jinchuriki.

_"Tell the mutts to keep up." _He said as he took control over the woman's body.

With that done, the possesed woman took off into the forest with the two male shinobis on her heels.


End file.
